Hell's Babysitting
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: What's the most embarrassing mistake, a veteran admiral can make?  Aokiji just found out, and now has a nine-year-old 'fugitive' shackled to his wrist.
1. Hell and Babysitting are one in the same

**Hey everyone, this is my first true One Piece fic. I based this story off a dream I had recently, and I was strangely a tiny girl in gothic lolita. Strange right? Anyways, I can't get the story out of my head, so I decided to publish the first chapter to see what everyone thought. This is an Aokij-based fic, so a bunch of characters will make appearances in the story, they just won't be the main focus. Also, this is not a Mary-sue, and if I'm treading into that territory with my OC, please stop me. I'm trying to break the habit. So anyways, tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue this. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

Today was single-handedly the worst day of Admiral Aokiji life. He had gone to the kingdom of Alabasta for some down-time, and what had ended up happening? He ended up hand-cuffing himself to the most bizarre nine-year old he had ever met in his life.

_Flash Back_

_ Sitting down at the bar, Aokiji ordered a normal mug of rum from the bartender, not noticing another customer sitting next to him, not even hearing what the other customer ordered. But when he and the other person got their drinks, he found himself sipping the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted, and apparently so did the person next to him._

_ "What the hell is this crap?" They yelled at the same time. Blinking, the navy admiral turned to his left, and found himself quite surprised. Sitting beside him, was a little girl who looked no older than six, in a white dress shirt with black buttons, pink-poofy gothic skirt, black leggings, and had a black and pink lacy head-dress. She looked like some noble's kid, but considering that she was in a bar yelling profanity, he doubted it. The little girl had long brown hair that went to her butt, pale skin, and reddish-brown eyes, and had pink mary-janes as shoes. She glared at him and turned back to the bartender._

_ "Hey what is this shit? This isn't Coca cola!" She yelled. The bartender gulped when the navy admiral turned back to him as well._

_ "My apologies! I thought you two had come in together so I gave you both your drinks, but it seemed as though I got them mixed up." He replied._

_ She stood up on the bar-stool and raised her fist in the air. "I don't even know this guy! And who the hell confuses rum with Coca Cola? Rum's the piss of the gods, while I drink from the blood of the gods, Coca cola!" Several people actually clapped. "Also, who the hell would give a nine-year-old rum? What the hell's wrong with you?" She plopped back down to her seat with a huff. Aokiji had never been so flabbergasted in his life, the girl (apparently nine instead of six), just dissed the greatest alcoholic beverage known to man and had single-handedly scared the bartender into giving her free soda. She turned back to him and glared. "What? Do you want something?"_

_ "No, I'm just surprised that someone as ignorant as you can walk into a bar and call the greatest beverage known man, God's piss." He replied smoothly, despite her age, she seemed interesting to talk to._

_ "That's because it is! I've never understood why adults drink that crap; it tastes awful, smells bad, and makes them act stupid. You're the one who's foolish for not understanding the glory of Coca-cola!" She proclaimed._

_ "Soda isn't glory, it's childish, so I can understand why it suits you better." He replied._

_ "Childish?" She scoffed. "Coming from the guy who thinks afros are still in. Seriously dude, that generation's over." _

_ Aokiji was about to respond, but the bartender interrupted him. "Here are your drinks." They tasted it to make sure the idiot actually got it right this time, and luckily he did._

_ "Yo, bartender!" She got the man's attention. "Do you know if a guy who calls himself Blackbeard came through here?"Aokiji turned to her, now very interested in the girl._

_ The bartender looked at her weirdly, as if she had grown a second head. "He came through here a week ago, raiding the market. A girl like you shouldn't get yourself involved in someone that dangerous."_

_ The girl seemed to ignore his comment and continued. "Do you have any idea where he was heading?"_

_ "No, dear…sorry." The bartender sighed. "Leave it to the navy or other pirates to deal with him."_

_ "Both systems are completely unreliable." She huffed, causing Aokiji to have a vein pop out. "Thanks anyway." She took a sip of her soda, and rested her head on her hands. After a minute or two she noticed the navy admiral was still staring. "What do you want, hentai?"_

_ Slightly sputtering his drink, Aokiji managed to speak, although his patience was slowly running thin. "So…you're looking for Blackbeard, huh?"_

_ "Yeah, what's it to yah?" She replied warily._

_ "What's a kid like you have business with someone like him?" He asked._

_ She snorted. "Like I'd tell you."_

_ "As a navy admiral, I cannot allow a child, such as yourself, to seek someone as dangerous as Blackbeard." He said with some authority._

_ To his surprise, the girl scoffed. "You're a navy admiral, what happened? The standards lower to Peter-cotton tails or something?" _

_ The handle on Aokiji's handle broke off, obviously from his annoyance. "I am Admiral Aokiji of the Navy, know who you speak to, kid." _

_ She glared. "My name's Amanda, know that I'm not afraid of anyone in the marines, pirates, or world government." Aokiji raised an eyebrow._

_ "How do you know about the world government?" He asked._

_ She turned away. "Not your concern."_

_ Taking a big gulp of the rum, Aokiji managed to calm himself before asking another question. "Do you know of a pirate named Whitebeard?" _

_ To his surprise, the girl stiffened slightly, but tried to hide it. "No, never heard of him. Why?"_

_ "Blackbeard killed one his crewmates on his own ship." The girl turned back to him, surprise clearly written on her face. "I take it you know Whitebeard, then?"_

_ At this, the child glared. "No."_

_ "How do you know, Whitebeard?" He asked._

_ "I said I don't know him."She said resolutely. Aokiji stared at the little girl on the bar stool and decided to go in with a different approach._

_ "Why are you looking for Blackbeard, kid?" He asked again._

_ Surprisingly, the girl relented this time. "He has information I want and it sounds like I need to find him before Whitebeard's crew does."_

_ "So you know that Blackbeard committed a very high crime in the world of piracy, right?" He asked, she confirmed it with a nod. "Just who in the world are your parents, kid? Didn't they teach you not to do dangerous things like this?"_

_ "I don't have parents." Aokiji blinked at the answer, and sighed sadly. Another orphan, he wondered if she was of navy or pirate blood. "I was raised by Sir, ever since I was two."_

_ "And who's this 'Sir', exactly?" Aokiji asked, now genuinely interested, but he wasn't expecting her to actually answer._

_ "You probably wouldn't know him, he's a man named Gin Ichimaru."Aokiji paled. There was no way in hell she was telling the truth. "Ne, Akoji-san? What's wrong? You look pale."_

_ "You're lying. You're lying. You're lying." The navy admiral didn't realize it, but he was now in a fetal position in the middle of the bar, rocking back and forth. He didn't even care if the girl mispronounced his name. Amanda sweat-dropped, clearly recognizing the behavior. Finally, Aokiji got off the ground and took his seat at the bar, and turned to her. "I don't know where you heard that name, but there's no one in the marines who talk about Gin Ichimaru willingly, the great conqueror of Ostrich Island."_

_ "Ostrich Island?" Amanda grimaced. "Such a horrible thing exists?" She had to undergo training of being thrown into Sir's pet ostrich pens, which included a bunch of King Ostriches. Anyone who had suffered a similar fate, she truly felt sorry for. "So Ichimaru-san's reign of terror extends to the navy too, huh?"_

_ "Again, I don't know who told you about him, just don't mention him again. The thought of him scary enough, the idea of him raising a child is just plain bizarre." He rubbed his head, trying to clear the massive headache. "What information does Blackbeard have that you want anyways?"_

_ "Not your concern." She replied bluntly._

_ "How do you know Whitebeard?" He tried again._

_ "Go die somewhere." She said harshly. She reached into an invisible pocket of her skirt and took out about three beri, obviously to pay for the soda. "Thanks." She walked out of the bar in haste, eager to get away from the man. She didn't get very far, before a large hand went onto her shoulder. She turned back to the admiral. "I said go die somewhere."_

_ "I'm sorry, but for security reasons, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." She glared and suddenly vanished. Aokiji didn't have time to blink before he found his ankles kicked out from underneath him, and being kicked into the air by a blunt force that hit his butt. It was when the gothic girl stood in front of Aokiji, laughing her ass off, did he realize what just happened. That settled it, the brat was going down!_

_ Amanda finally turned to walk another direction, still laughing. After a few steps, she stoped and stared out into space for a few miuntes, and realized, she had no idea where the next island was. But that momentary distraction ended up being a fatal mistake. Before she knew it, Aokiji managed to sneak up on her and place a handcuff on her wrist. "Hey!" She cried as she tried to yank her wrist futilely._

_ "As I said, you have to come with me-" he was about to put the other wrist cuff on her, but suddenly, something strange happened. A common market thief ran past them in a haste, and ended up bumping into Aokiji, and after a few cuss words from the assailant, went on his way. Aokiji mumbled about inefficient security and turned back to Amanda who seemed to be rather horrified. Blinking, the admiral looked down at her left wrist, where the cuff had been placed on her, but then noticed something, her other hand was free. "Oh dear god." Realization dawned upon him when he realized just how stupid his mistake was. He just handcuffed himself to the little girl he was trying to arrest. _

_ "Please tell me you have a key." The child asked. _

_ "Of course I have a key, what kind of navy admiral would I be if I…didn't…have one." His voice got quieter as he searched his pockets._

_ Amanda's voice was blunt and harsh. "Tell me you didn't lose the key."_

_ "I didn't lose it! I must've left it at the bar when I paid for my drink." He replied. "Let's go back and get it." He tugged the reluctant child along._

_ It wasn't until they reached the bar that Aokiji realized he was in quite a jam with the little fugitive. "Oh, I'm sorry. A clown pirate by the name of Buggy came in and took the keys when he found them, he said something about making himself more famous." At this, Aokiji pretty much dragged the child the dock, galloping like a horse. They got to the dock in time to see Buggy's ship disappear from sight from the island. Both looked on, mouths happening open and flabbergasted. _

_ "I don't suppose you have a spare do you?" She asked sarcastically. When Aokiji didn't say anything, she sighed. "Useless person."_

_End Flashback_

So here he was, on the docks of Alabasta, with a nine-year-old shackled to his wrist. This was officially, the worst day of his life. "Oi Akoji-san?" He turned to the child. "It's not that bad is it? Other marines have these keys right?"

"Yeah…" He didn't like where this was going.

"Problem solved. Let's just find another marine and have them uncuff us." She said logically.

"No! No one in the navy is finding out about this! If they do, I'll be the laughing stock of not just the navy, the Grand Line!" He said resolutely. Oh god, if Sengoku or the other admirals found out about this, they'd never let him live this down. In fact, Kizaru would make a movie about it.

"Dude, you just hand-cuffed yourself to a nine-year-old, I think your dignity has taken its last breath." She replied bluntly. "So what do you suggest we do about this then, admiral?"

Aokiji glared at the girl, and thought. They had to go after Buggy obviously, but they needed a ship, and these shackles had seastones in them, so their devil fruit powers weren't an option for defense or transport, and they were limited in movement as well. So, with no other options, Aokiji made a decision.

**Again, should I continue?**


	2. Patience may be virtue, but so is pain

**Thank you so much for the first review! It's so nice when hard work's rewarded. Welp, since so many of you favored this story so much, I published the next chapter. Now there are a couple of things I forgot to mention last time, first of all, yes, I am having Amanda mispronounce Aokiji on purpose to further piss him off. Secondly, this isn't an actual crossover with Bleach, Ichimaru just fit the character for Amanda's guardian the best. There is also no set time during One Piece this is occurring, but it's definitely before Sabaody, to make things simpler. Lastly, I'm terrible at One Piece geography so if any travel times between islands seem ridiculously short or long, I apologize, I'm just trying to move the story along. So again, if you want me to continue, please review. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Bleach, just my OC  
><strong>

"Akoji-san…what makes you think this doesn't look as stupid?" Amanda asked exasperated. She decided that the navy admiral was truly stupid at this point; to hide the shackles, he placed a badly made hand-puppet over the chain to make it look like they were doing something family-related. But to Amanda, the puppet not only looked creepy, it was also suspicious, and judging by the strange looks she was getting from people, she could tell she wasn't the only one who thought that. Now, they were walking along the docks to find a marine boat, where Aokiji was certain it was isolated and they could find the pirate-clown themselves. "Akoji-san, I don't want to go on the marine ship, could we please just find another navy officer?" So what if they made fun of him for a few months, it was better than being shackled!

"As I said, no! Now get on the ship before anyone sees us!" He hissed. But the girl grabbed a hold of a wooden post.

"No." She stood still. Aokiji sighed and started to pull harder, not caring that the girl was wincing. Sighing, he picked up the girl and went forward. "Put me down, yah bastard!" She kicked and screamed.

"Kid, don't make this any worse on yourself." Aokiji sighed, praying for patience. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Oi!" Aokiji and Amanda stopped their struggling and looked back to start of the docks, both of them paled considerably. For the person who was looking at them was Portgas D. Ace, and he did not look happy. Aokiji wondered what he was doing here, but then remembered the sea-stone cuffs. Crap! They were screwed if this turned into a fight. From Ace's view (who couldn't see the cuffs from the angle he was at), it looked like the navy admiral was kidnapping the small child who his captain happened to be looking for. He put on a dangerous smirk and spoke. "Kidnapping children, Admiral? I thought the navy couldn't get any lower."

Without thinking, Aokiji jumped on the nearest ship. "Wha? Hey?" The poor marine that was on the ship, was suddenly thrown off. Qucikly pulling up the anchor, he thought he was free. Accept when Ace blew a hole on the side of the ship.

"Tch. Stupid Admiral." Ace grunted and started for them. "I don't know what your problem is, but hand her over." He looked around for the girl, who was slightly dizzy in the Admiral's arms. "Oi, Amanda!"

Suddenly, Amanda launched herself from Aokiji and pressed a palm out towards Ace. Within a second, Ace was somehow thrown from the boat, back to the docks. "Never mind, let's go!" She lowered her hand to point towards the water, and suddenly, Aokiji found himself traveling at the highest speed he had ever gone on a marine ship. After two minutes, the speed slowed and went back to normal. He turned to the girl and saw that she was panting slightly. To say he was stunned would be an understatement, she had used some sort of devil-fruit powers even with the sea-stone cuffs, and she used it to get away from a Whitebeard pirate, who at this point, definitely knew her. That was unusual.

"Oi. You okay?" He asked her.

She waved her hand in response. "I'm fine, that was too close."

"So I take it you're finally going to confess you know the Whitebeard pirates?" Aokiji sweat-dropped.

"As I said, go die." She replied harshly, and laid down on the ship, and suddenly it hit her. "We just hijacked a marine ship didn't we?"

"I'm an admiral, it isn't stealing; it's emergency accommodation." He replied.

"Well whatever you call it, the person who yah knocked off the boat missing isn't going to be happy. What kind of ship is this, there's no one on board, and isn't it kind of small for a navy vessel?" Aokiji looked around as well; he had to agree with her, this was unusual. But when he spotted the barrels of unopened rum it dawned upon him what ship they stole, 'oh shit', was his thought.

"We're on a cargo barge; the navy uses these ships for storage mainly. There's normally only one person aboard the ship because any experienced pirate knows there's literally nothing of value on ships like these, not to mentions the trips are normally very short on these boats." Aokiji answered.

"So essentially, if someone hostile spots us, we're finished." She replied dryly.

"Pretty much." Aokiji nodded. It was true, there were no guns or cannons aboard the ship, and his devil fruit powers were cut-off. The admiral blinked when he remembered what the girl did to escape from Fire-Fist. "Hey…how'd you propel the ship off the dock like that, aren't your devil fruit powers cut-off too?"

Amanda sat up and looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? I don't have devil-fruit powers."

"Devil fruits…you know what those are, right?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah I know what they are." She said warily. "They're stupidly named in my opinion. It sounds like something parents would come up with to make their kids eat vegetables or something." She shook her head, noticing Aokiji's expression. "What?"

"…Can you swim?" Aokiji managed asked.

"Yeah…why?" The girl starting to get freaked out, and the admiral's expression was not helping.

The admiral calmed himself down before he continued. "Devil fruits are the fruits of the sea, if you eat them you get an ability to help achieve your dream or ambition, however, you lose your ability to swim in consequence. How is it you have powers, but you've never eaten a devil fruit? Also, how can you not know about the consequences of eating devil fruits? That's one of top folklores and warnings in the world."

"Dude…I've been raised by the ostrich-lord of sadist by the name of Gin Ichimaru since I was two. When I wasn't doing a job he sent me on, chores around the ranch, or almost having been eaten alive by vicious man-eating birds that I've come to despise, I slept." She replied bluntly. "The most research I've had time to do on devil fruits, was when I heard a pirate complaining about their powers randomly. Had to do with tar or something…didn't mention anything about the swimming thing."

Aokiji was almost trembling with irritation at this point. "So…no one's ever called you out on it?"

"No. I've never been on the job where I've used my powers and swam at the same time. People just assumed I had a devil-fruit and I went with it." She shrugged. "Why?"

"…Just curious, and…wait a minute." He realized something. "Aren't you a little young to be working?"

"Ichimaru-san trained me from when I was young to be a high-end combat agent. I do everything from babysitting to assignation. So congratulations, your chances of survival aren't completely in the toilet." Great, he was powerless, stranded, and now had a nine-year-old fugitive as his body-guard; this day just kept getting worse. "Don't worry about the fees, Sir will bill yah later." What do yah know? It just did.

"What do you mean, bill me?" He asked neutrally. "I didn't even hire you."

"No worries, since this is isn't an official job, Sir won't charge the exorbitant fee he normally does with clients, however a mandatory service charge as well as casualty insurance will be placed. Not to mention…I'm not supposed to take jobs without Sir's approval, he's going to be pissed at both of us, yah know." She explained with a smile. "So since I'm going to get in big trouble for this, I'm billing you extra anyways."

"And what makes you think I'm paying for a prepubescent brat that was suddenly dumped on me?" He looked at her as if she was nuts. "If anything, I should be getting paid."

She looked at him for a second before giving him a very polite smile. "Oh I'm sorry, you sound confused. You seem to have the idea that you're in charge here."

He sat down on a crate and snorted at her. "You honestly thought otherwise?"

Her smile widened, which for some reason, sent chills down his spine. "Considering that I'm the one with powers, can swim, and can actually fend for myself without having some pompous, oversized, pampered navy-brat weighing me down, yes." He glared at her. "Let me make this very simple, Akoji-san. Do what I say, and things will go smoothly, go against me and I will make your life a living hell."

"Too late." He glared. "Considering, I'm three times your height and age, and can strangle you with my bare hands, I'd say I'm the one in charge."

"Well obviously, we're at an impasse." She said now throwing a glare of her own. "Sir's billing you for this either way, so just lay down and accept your fate, Admiral Moron. It'll be much less painful for us both."

A moment of silence passed between them, until Aokiji finally spoke. "Did you just call me, Admiral Moron?"

"Yep." She smirked up at him. "What'cha gonna do about it?"

"…You know…" Aokiji was trembling with rage at this point. "No one would question it, if a random kid were to disappear out on the Grand Line."

"But everyone would question the capabilities of a veteran marine who makes the stupidest of all rookie mistakes- handcuffing yourself to your target. Now, given that we'll eventually be free of each other, what do you think the first thing I'm going to tell Sir, and well…anyone I meet really?" Aokiji had blue lines on his face, and looked extremely pale. She smirked, she just won. "Good, we understand each other- I'm in charge."

This was just freakin' perfect. Not only did his fugitive become his bodyguard, but he was being blackmailed by the female version of 'Tiny Tim'. But then smirked, because he soon thought of something that was sure to make her suffer. "There's no Coca-Cola on the ship." He said smoothly.

"WHAT?" She fell over, almost as if she suffocating. "No…soda…can't breathe!" Aokiji sweat-dropped at the girl's melodrama, they'd only be out here a few hours. She really must've been addicted to the stuff.

"Relax, with the tide, we should be hitting Buggy's ship within the hour, so don't panic." He said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! There's nothing but rum to drink on this ship!" She yelled.

"Rum comes from the heavens kid; you'll learn to love it." He replied.

"Yeah! Heaven's piss, we went over this when we met!" She fired back.

Aokiji looked at her and sighed. "Stick to your milk, kid."

"I hate milk, it's like drinking vomit." She replied dryly, and flopped on her back, intent on sleeping through this whole nightmare. Aokiji just stared, this girl was officially his worst nightmare. All he could do was hope that they'd soon find land or Buggy's ship.

**1 hr. Later**

Amanda was snoring and drooling slightly, obviously content with sleeping on the deck. It was a sunny day out and she loved hot weather. While Aokiji felt like he was sweltering in his suit, he'd move below deck, but that would risk waking the little terror. He decided that death by heatstroke was much better than death by a migraine-induced suicide. Suddenly, he saw a bee beside him, and without really thinking, used his right hand to smack it, effectively flipping Amanda and giving her a face plant. Aokiji was losing it from the heat it would appear. "What the hell, man?" She yelled.

"There was a bug." He groaned. Amanda glared but then noticed that the admiral was not faring too well.

"Dude, you're sweating like a donkey in a rice field, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"It's over a 100 degrees out here, and my devil fruit power is ice, what do you think?" He yelled exasperated.

"Then go below deck." She replied.

"I can't, it would've woken you up, and then I would've had to tolerate you!" He said, his tick on his head getting bigger by the second.

"Considering that I'm awake now, isn't your point moot?" Amanda said flatly. Suddenly, the girl stood up straighter and went to the side of the ship, obviously looking out into the ocean for something. "Ne, ne, Akoji-san, look! A ship! They can help us!" The navy admiral looked out as well curiously, but then paled three times over. That flag! The Red-haired Pirates ship and flag easily stood out in the vast ocean. What the hell were they doing so close to Alabasta? "No worries Akoji-san, I'll flag um down!" No sooner than she said that, she found herself unceremoniously dunked in one of the barrels of rum, with a lid now over her, barely able to breathe.

The navy admiral leaned against the door of the ship's lower level, with the barrel of rum beside him, being sure he managed to seal it shut a little. He tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible, but he knew this wasn't looking good. However, he had the small hope that the girl would drown in there.

**On Shanks ship**

"Hey, isn't that an Admiral on a navy cargo barge?" One of the crew members asked. Benn took the telescope and looked for himself. He was silent for a moment but then smiled at his crewmates reassuringly.

"Do they really think we're that stupid, I mean really? Let's go back to the party." The crew cheered to that.

**On the Navy Barge**

The Navy admiral sighed with relief as the ship passed, never had he been so happy to let a pirate escape. Suddenly, a bunch of banging caught his attention. He took the lid off the barrel and pulled the girl out. Gasping for breath and marinated in rum, she yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You almost flagged down a pirate ship!" He yelled.

"Yeah, that was kind of the point! They might have been able to cut the chain in half!" She argued.

"These chains can't be cut by sword!" He yelled. "These shackles are fire proof, bullet proof, pressure-proof, and most importantly-devil fruit proof. These sea stones come from the bottom of the ocean, forcing the devil-fruit powers to submit in the user's body!" He then finished with a more quiet and embarrassed statement. "They can only be unlocked with a key."

"…So what you're saying is, you're nothing but dead-weight right now, huh? Oh, wait we already established that."

"….Shut up." He groaned.

Amanda sighed and looked around out in the ocean. "By the way, Akoji-san, do you know where we are? We've drifting for like an hour."

"…" The navy admiral avoided eye contact.

"You have no idea where we are, do you?" Amanda's eye twitched. "…Is there a compass on board?"

"Compasses don't work on the grand line, you need a log-pose." He said.

"What the hell's a log-pose?" The child yelled.

"A navigation tool that points to the nearest island!" He yelled.

"What? How the hell does anyone navigate on the Grand Line?" At this point, they were doing nothing but yelling.

"I don't know, it's an art! And you do jobs all over the Grand Line, don't you? Why don't you just navigate?" He yelled.

"I fly everywhere, and I'm not used to lugging over 400lbs of useless weight! I can't navigate if I'm not in the air!" Amanda threw her hands in the air and took a few paces. "Is there a map on the ship?"

"No." He replied.

"Are there medical supplies, food, or water on the ship?" She grounded out with her eye twitching.

"No."

"Is there anything actually useful here? What kind of idiot doesn't stock a ship with emergency supplies?" She demanded.

"…" Aokiji honestly had no argument for that, she had a point.

"If that's the case, then we have no choice but to have the next ship stop and help us." She reasoned, but then noticed Aokiji's face. "Before you argue, think about this carefully- we're lost, have no food or water, and are easy meat to salt-water predators."

"We can survive." He argued weakly.

"You're impossible! You're more concerned about your stupid marine-career than your life? What the hell is wrong with you?" Aokiji sighed, the girl made it possible for adults to fear to children. "And also, why the hell am I the one getting dunked in rum, here? Why not you?"

"Because…oh don't make me say it!" Aokiji yelled.

"Say what?" Amanda demanded.

"Come on, between the two of us, who do you thinks' going to fit in the barrel- you or me?" He pointed out. Seriously, Aokiji was easily eight feet tall, and the little girl was barely four feet, and couldn't have weighed more than fifty pounds. He could probably fit about ten of her in one barrel. The only reason they could move around so freely was because the chain between the shackles was rather long, it was a good five feet. Which was actually strange, now that Aokiji noticed it.

"Ah, I agree with you." She replied, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're too fat." He was going to kill her when this was over.

**Review please!**


	3. The Pizza God has Abadoned US!

**Hey people! Well, since their is one saint amongst you who have actually reviewed me, I've decided to keep going. This is meant to be a humor/adventure story, but I've decided to put some action into it as well. Again, if I'm treading into Mary-sue territory, stop me. Other than that, please leave reviews! Thank you and enjoy! Bless your heart, nomsujet-san! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC  
><strong>

After another hour of torture, Aokiji couldn't help but wonder- was the universe pulling a prank on him or something? For the past hour, almost every pirates ship known to man (except for Buggy's, Mihawk's, Whitebeard, and Strawhat), had passed them, and now they were even more lost. Aokiji looked ahead and paled, now a luxury speed-liner was heading straight at them. He ran to the steering wheel, and turned the ship to where it was just out of the cruise ship's path. But as it passed, Aokiji felt more like dying at that moment than any other moment that day. The girl, once again, found herself unceremoniously dunked in rum, and held her breath as Aokiji somehow managed to pass as someone with intimidation. What she didn't know was nothing could be done to save Aokiji's dignity at that moment. Kizaru was laying casually in a lounge chair before seeing his fellow, petrified admiral below him. They didn't break eye contact until the ship sailed away. He wordlessly pulled the girl out of the rum, and calmly got into a fetal position, praying that something would miraculously kill him.

Amanda looked at him, she vowed to never drink rum when she got older, she'd rather drown in vegetables. She didn't know who passed them this time, nor did she care. They were both irritated to the point of murder, and then Amanda's stomach growled. The admiral looked at the child and sighed, wondering when she had last eaten. "Let's go see if there's any food below deck." The girl stood up wordlessly and followed, anything to pass the time and avoid the stinky barrel.

After rummaging through cabinets and corners, all they found was something that would scar the young girl, and anyone with a slight promise in the career of cooking, forever. Aokiji and Amanda stared at the item before them, after a few tense moments, Amanda spoke. "Akoji-san…what is this?"

"It's a marine's pizza." He replied, almost ashamed to admit.

"Akoji-san, please do not associate one of my favorite foods with this misrepresentation of existence. This is not pizza, this is the corpse of a pizza that died a miserable death." She said darkly.

"It's not that bad." He somehow forced himself to say. Although, even he had to admit it looked terrible. The 'pizza', if you could even call it that, was a large, circular, dry-cracked and out of date bread, with tomato sauce splashed on, moldy cheese, and sundried tomatoes. All in all, it looked like it came out of the ground, which sadly was close enough. "Think of it as training and discipline."

"This isn't training, this is masochism." She replied. "Sir feeds the ostrich's better stuff than this."

"Okay…well I'm going to eat it." Aokiji realized that he himself was starving, and forced himself to start eating the thing.

"Akoji-san, a mushroom just got up and crawled away." She warned.

"There are no mushrooms on this pizza." He replied. Amanda just watched, feeling nauseated that the admiral was eating that. He may not have regretted it then, but the navy admiral regretted it ten minutes later.

**10 min Later**

Amanda was pinching her nose and holding her breath as Aokiji's stomach contents blew into the toilet. Thank god the chain was long enough for them to use the bathroom separately. She then looked at herself, she was stinky from the rum and her outfit was ruined, put a hand up and concentrated, she felt the materials of her clothes leave her body and replaced with new ones, as well as getting the grime of the rum off. Getting done in time before Aokiji came out, she dressed herself in a black, gothic-lolita dress, with white diamonds embroidering the poufy skirt. A small petticoat and white blouse were covering her top, and her headband had been changed to simply black and lacey. Her legging were black but had white diamonds all along the sides.

The admiral looked at the girl's wardrobe change and decided not to question it. He never should've tried to eat that monstrosity. "Congratulations, you just successfully ate the first-ever zombie pizza." Aokiji could only nod in agreement. Then, all of the sudden the girl got very apprehensive, and her stance got more aggressive. "Akoji-san, someone's here."

He looked down at her, obviously not taking her seriously. "Oh? And where is this person?"

Ignoring the condenscendingness, Amanda answered. "Above deck, he's looking around for something."

"How do you know someone's up there?" Aokiji was obviously not convinced. "We're out in the middle of the ocean, who'd be able to fin us?"

No sooner, than Aokiji said that..the ship was suddenly split in two. Aokiji and Amanda stood, stupefied by what just occurred and looked at each other. "Akoji-san..what just happened?"

"I'm not sure." Aokiji answered truthfully. He dared to look up towards the deck, and his eyes bugged out of his head. Quickly, concealing their cuffed hands, Aokiji nudged Amanda to look up. Both paled, there, hovering above them, was Marco the Phoenix, of Whitebeard's crew. What the hell was going on? What possible business or reason would one of Whitebeard's most powerful pirates have out here. He knew they were after the kid, but he didn't know they were that desperate. So now, they were cornered, in a sinking ship, faced with Whitebeard's first mate. Spotting the two, the blonde landed a fair distance from them on the side of the ship they were on.

"Manda-chan, Oyaji's been having us look for you. He's worried, you gotta come back to the ship now." He made his way over to the pair, and without thinking, Aokiji grabbed the little girl, stood up, and with his uncuffed arm, put the girl in a threatening headlock.

"Take another step, and I snap her neck." Aokiji stared straight at him. Marco narrowed his eyes and immediately stopped in his tracks. He glared at the admiral, clearly demanding an explanation for this horrid action. "If the Whitebeard crew needs her alive, then that means she's important material for the Navy. But not so important, that it's imperative that she's alive." He tightened his hold around her for emphasis, causing the child to wince.

"…So Ace was right." Marco gave an angry, sadistic smirk. "The navy really has sunk that low- kidnapping children. Just so you know, we're willing to do whatever we have to get her back, and Oyaji's not going to be happy hearing this. If I were you, I'd tell everyone at Marineford to prepare for war." He took another step forward and raised an arm, blue flames encasing it. "Unless if you want to be the first in countless navy causalities, hand her over."

"Why is she important to your crew?" The admiral had to buy himself time before he could think of something else.

"None of your business, navy-bastard." Marco knew he had to be careful when aiming, but he wasn't going to let this bastard hall her off to Marineford to be their next execution victim. Aokiji inwardly cursed, this wasn't good. Suddenly, he felt Amanda's uncuffed hand moving to his arm. Marco noticed this too, and quickly shouted at her. "Manda-chan, don't push yourself, I'm coming!" But as soon as he said that, the girl had already placed her hand on the admiral's arm and in an instant, they were gone. Marco gaped at what just happened. When the hell did Aokiji develop teleportation powers?

**With Amanda and Aokiji**

The Navy Admiral gaped at what just happened, he was about to be killed by Whitebeard's first mate, but was suddenly pushed harshly into a bunch of floating debris. Turning to the coughing and gasping child, it took him a moment to figure out what just happened. "Oi! Are you all right?"

"What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?" She managed to yell despite the previous strain on her throat. "The plan was to avoid death at all costs, not piss off the Whitebeard crew as much as possible! Why the hell'd you do that?"

"Me? What about you? You're the one who teleported us from them! Just what the hell did you do to piss them off so bad?" He yelled.

"Go die somewhere!" She yelled.

"You're impossible." He grumbled, and she turned away in annoyance. That's when the navy admiral realized something, they were no longer on the ship with Marco, they were someplace completely different. "You can teleport people?"

"Yeah. But it takes a lot out of me, so I don't like to do it much. Not to mention, I have to concentrate a lot more when it's more than one person I'm teleporting." She replied evenly. "It took me awhile to find someplace solid near us to get away from Marco-san, so this would do."

"…Just what is your power anyways?" He had been wondering that for awhile.

"If you're too stupid to figure it out, then you aren't worthy of knowing it." She said simply.

"Fine." Aokiji's eyebrow twitched. "What is this place?" The admiral replied, looking around.

"Help…" Both turned to an unfamiliar voice, and to Aokiji's relief, the voice was coming from a broken-down, yet-stable-than floating debris ship. Picking the girl up, he managed to hop over to the other side. He placed her down and his eyes widened at their discovery. It was Buggy, broken and beat up, the clown pirate was right in front of them with all his glory. Wordlessly, Aokiji walked up to the pirate and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Where's the key?" He growled.

"M-Mihawk stole it!" The clown pirate confessed. "He attacked the ship and-" Aokiji dropped the man and cried.

"We can't catch a break huh, Akoji-san?" She sighed and turned to nightmarish clown pirate. "May I buy a lifeboat?"

**What do yah think?**


	4. Teach us to surf Geizersensei!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love writing this; I love torturing characters with my OCs. So anyways, more humor in this chapter, and Ichimaru's back story is explained a little, but not much else happens. It's a little longer than usual, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Again, reviews if you guys want this to continue. Complement, flame, whatever your heart's desire, so please leave reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

"Please let me wake up from this nightmare!" The marine moaned. After getting a map, a lifeboat and a navigation tool from Buggy, who was given a bizarre explanation about how she was his niece, and she screwed up a magic trick and he was never to tell a soul of this incident, they decided to head to Fireworks Island, since it ended up being the closest. It was bad enough Kizaru saw him, but now Mihawk had the key, and now he had to face the most pompous of the Warlords, other than Hancock.

"Would you stop moaning and help me row, fat-ass?" She yelled, snapping him out of it. Noticing the glare, she sighed. "As you said, I'm the one who can actually fit in the barrel, who carries more weight?" She said. "I'm just glad we're finally getting somewhere." She grumbled.

"My life is over…" He turned back to grumbling.

"This all could've been avoided if you had just gone to-"

"Don't say it!" The admiral yelled.

**3 Hr Later**

"Hey Akoji-san, other than stating the obvious, is there anything else Fireworks Island is famous for?" She asked, while rowing.

"No, why would there be?" Aokiji asked while also rowing.

"Well…I remember Sir telling me not to row on to the side beaches of these waters for some reason, but I can't remember why." She replied.

"It'll come to you eventually." Aokiji passed it off. But then noticed something odd.

"Akoji-san…is it me, or is there steam coming from the ocean?" They stopped rowing and took a closer look at the water. Suddenly, a blast of water shot up from behind them, making them jump back. "What was that?"

"I don't know, get to the opposite end of the boat from me." Aokiji instructed.

Too freaked out to argue, the girl obeyed. They covered their heads as another blast shot out. Then, Amanda's eyes widened. "Now I remember what Sir said about the banks here…he said always use the main docking area because the side banks are littered with underwater geizers! Can't believe I forgot that, then again it's been awhile since I've flown through here, maybe two years since the last client-"

"Would you shut up?" Aokiji snapped. "Concentrate and get us out of here! You teleported once, you can do it again!"

"I can't, I'm too tiered!" Another shot came out, and this time it was closer to their boat.

"Then think of something! If this boat sinks, we're both dead!" The admiral yelled.

"What happened to the 'I'm the adult, so I'm in charge' bullshit?" She exclaimed. "I'm nine! Why do I have to figure this out?"

"Because you can use your powers, I can't!" Aokiji yelled back. Another shot, and it was just inches from them. "Look, let's call a truce, at least until we get on the island, all right?"

"Agreed!" She nodded, and then had an idea. "We can get out of this, we're just gonna have to pretend that we tolerate each others existences! Admiral Moron, you know how to surf?"

"I have a devil fruit, what do you think?" Aokiji exclaimed.

Amanda didn't reply, but hopped over to his side and jumped on his shoulder. "Stand up, and hold your balance!"

He did as he was asked, and the last part should've been predicted. With their life boat was torn apart by the hot water, Aokiji was forced to learn how to surf very fast. Landing on a piece of wood, they found themselves rising on top of the wood riding the geizer, and slowly made their way down to a bunch of lowering geizers, that confidently lead to shore. It was convenient, but it wasn't easy, and the little girl yelling 'woo-hoo' on his shoulders did not helping anything. Their landing was less than graceful, after skidding to a halt, their board got caught on something so they both flew forward with their heads being buried in the sand.

Aokiji quickly recovered, and looked to his right. Amanda was struggling to get her head out o the sand, so he plucked her out. "Kid, you okay?"

After a few seconds, she blinked and grinned. "I want to do that again."

Dropping the girl, Aokiji walked forward, dragging the girl with him, he was never going near hot water again

**1 hr Later**.

So, now they landed safely on the beach, barely alive, and were at the point of exhaustion, they decided to head into town. Compared to the rest of the Grand Line, it was a fairly calm and peaceful island, so the only time it had real traffic was during its annual fireworks festival. Sure there were a lot of smaller fireworks show year-round, but the big show was legendary. Aokiji looked at the child, who still had an extremely annoyed look on her face. "Akoji-san?"

"What?" He looked down at her.

"What now? We're on an island, but I'm going to guess this place doesn't' get many visitors unless if it's a holiday." She guessed.

"You said you've done jobs here, wouldn't you know?" Aokiji pointed out.

"Like I said, it's been like two years since I've been out here." She repeated annoyed. "Strangely enough, I can't remember the job."

"You don't remember the jobs you do?" He looked at her indiscreetly.

"What do you expect?" The girl deadpanned. "When you've seen one kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, babysitting and whatever job you're hired for, you've seen it all. Isn't it the same with navy?"

"…What are you talking about? We're a public service entity." Aokiji answered her.

"Yeah." She snorted. "For the rich, evil, and famous." They stopped short at that comment, and Aokiji clearly wanted her to take it back. Noticing the look, Amanda sighed. "I'm not allowed to talk about current or past clients, but I've done jobs for the Navy and World Government before, I know a lot of how they work. Considering that, I can talk about the Navy however I want."

"Regardless of what you've done for the Navy, you aren't allowed to speak of such things in front of me." The admiral replied in an edgy voice. "No one's allowed to."

"I know. That's why I was hired to this island, two years ago." The girl surprised him. "Don't give me that look, I lied. The people in the navy who hired me, didn't exactly go through you, and it's a conflict of interest for me to discuss it with you any further than this. The reason why I'm telling you this- a corrupt vice-admiral thought he ruled the island and kidnapped a teenaged girl from her family. She was researching medicine, and the creep accused her of being a terrorist, plotting to poison his soldiers. So in repatriation, he demanded she be his concubine. I was hired to slay him and rescue her."

Aokiji looked down at her silently, not defending the man she spoke of, for he knew exactly who she was talking about. Vice-admiral Cotton, the bastard was a military genius, but a violent womanizer, not one person was sad to see him go. And since the World Government said not to investigate it, they never did. "I see. So you have killed before."

She looked at him boredly. "Many times, but so have you." She walked forward. "We can stay with that girl and her family, she's getting married soon."

"Your clients keep contact with you?" Aokiji raised a brow, but followed her.

"Once in awhile." Amanda shrugged. "The family didn't have enough money to really afford Sir's fees, so I took it out of my own cut from the next job I did, so they got emotional about it, and sent us thank you gifts. Some clients do that, most don't."

That surprised the admiral. "You protected them, even though they didn't have money or status?"

She raised a brow at him. "Do I look like I'm the type of person to care about that? Honestly, you are stupid."

"You certainly dress like it!" He responded indignantly.

Now it was Amanda's turn to raise a brow. "So, because I dress in gothic lolita, I'm a rich, sheltered girl? Really?"

"Anyone else would think that!" Aokiji yelled.

"Hm…" Amanda thought a moment, and then put on an annoyed face. Clients ALWAYS underestimated her due to her appearance, but they never mentioned her clothes. "Tch. There has yet to be a discovery of intelligence in this world."

"Struck a nerve, did I?" The admiral smirked.

"Shut it Admiral Moron!" She shot.

"Back at yah, Petty Officer Shrimp!" He replied.

"Moron!"

"Shrimp!"

"Moron!"

"Shrimp!"

They halted and sparks flew between them. "MORON! MORON! MORON!"

"SHRIMP! SHRIMP! SHRIMP!" And no sooner did that they jumped at each other. Amanda was grabbing Aokiji's face and pulling his hair, as well as biting his hand. While Aokiji just pulled back on her harshly, trying to get her off. After a few minutes in the scuffle, someone tapped them on the shoulders.

"WHAT?" They turned to a very frightened local cop.

"Er…sorry to bother you too, but…could you please break it up. You're frightening the village." He requested shaking. Turning to observe their surroundings more carefully, and noticed children and elders hiding behind buildings and crates, while others just looked on in wonder. Turning back to each other, they glared and begrudgingly let go of each other and faced away from the other. "Er…Thank you. Now, who might you two be? You're obviously not from the island."

"You can't recognize my uniform?" Aokiji asked exasperated.

Amanda stomped his foot, effectively shutting his mouth. She smiled up at him. "Hi, my name's Melanie Russ, and this my uncle Admiral Moron, and we're acquaintances of Mira Goswen." Aokiji looked amazed and horrified, she lied so easily!

"I see…you must be here for their wedding, it's tomorrow, yah know." The cop smiled, but then noticed something. "By the way, why are you hand-cuffed to each other?"

Amanda nodded reassuringly. "We know, realize, and understand how confusing this might look. But people!" She waved her arms to the audience. "This man did not purposely handcuff us together, nor is he a lolicon, though has a strong potential to be one." Aokiji's mouth dropped. "However, Admiral Moron through all intents and purposes was trying to impress a woman, but sadly dropped the key down the drain pipe. So now, we seek refuge in the arms of comfort, in the beauty of fireworks!" She bowed, and the audience cheered.

Aokiji, who still had his mouth dropped, pulled her close. "Are you trying to make me look like a complete idiot?"

"Let me think about it…yes!" She smiled while still waving. "Well folks, it's been awesome, but we have a bride-to-be to congratulate, may her wedding night be as beautiful as the grand fireworks!" She waved to the cheering crowd, while the leading the slightly distraught admiral away.

"I hate you." He mumbled.

"I hate you more." She said with a grin.

**30min**

After walking along an esy path, they ended up in a suburban neighborhood, that looked pretty average. They walked until they were in front of a pink house, but before she could knock, Aokiji spoke. "Remember, you cannot tell these people the truth about what happened."

"The truth was not nearly as amusing as what I said back in the village." The girl smiled.

"Which reminds me, WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU MAKING UP STORIES THAT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE AND UTTER JACKASS?" He demanded.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are!" She yelled back. "If I can't tell the truth, then I'm going to spin the most ridiculous lies until someone calls me out on them!"

"Listen, you little brat!" He lifted a finger at her. "If my life becomes miserable because of this, I sure as hell am making your life miserable! Capiche?"

"Try it, Admiral Moron!" She challenged.

"Glad to, Petty Officer Shrimp!" He accepted, and the sparks between their eyes were revived.

"Manda-chan?" They stopped and turned to young woman staring at them with curiosity. She had short orange hair, giant brown eyes, and wore a pink apron over jeans and a yellow shirt. She blinked and spke again. "Manda-chan? What are you doing here? Why didn't you say that you were visiting? And who is this with you?"

Amanda smiled. "Ah, Mira-chan! You look great! Don't mind him!" She punched Aokiji's crotch, making him double over. "He's my associate, Admiral Moron; veteran marine and veteran idiot. He's traveling with me to crack some secret-inside-terrorist attacks, believed to be from Cipher Pole. Can you believe it?"

She covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh dear." She bowed politely to the pained admiral. "Thank you for assisting her. Please, come in."

"Glad to." Amanda dragged the reluctant admiral in, and forced themselves down on the couch. Amanda then noticed the older girl had her eyes on the handcuffs, Amanda sighed. "This idiot was hitting on women, and screwed up a magic trick."

"Really? But I thought you said he was a veteran marine?" She asked confused.

"He is, but he is also a veteran idiot; hence the name Admiral Moron." Amanda smiled.

"Which is why, we in the navy, also have a nickname for her. Petty Officer Shrimp." He smirked at the girl's stiffened posture. "This lost kitten came to us in the pouring down rain in the middle of the winter, abandoned by her guardian."

"Oh dear, what happened to Mr. Ichimaru-san? He was so nice." The young homemaker asked.

"…Special training, Mira-san. To see if I can break a marine admiral's will down to the form of soggy, shredded paper." She vein-popped. "And boy, do I look forward to it, Admiral Moron."

"I appreciate the challenge, Petty Officer Shrimp." Aokiji vein-popped as well.

"Mira-chan, what's going on in here?" A new voice entered. Both looked up, to see a young man about twenty with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore overalls over a red plaid shirt. "Who are these two, are they…oh hey, Manda-chan!" He waved, recognizing the girl. "What are you doing here? Mira-chan and I didn't think you'd make it for the wedding."

"Hehee…no worries Archie-san, just dropping in." She waved it off. "Don't mind him, he's my associate Admiral Moron, whom I'm forced to work with for whatever reason." Aokiji was about to retort, but the young man interrupted him.

"I see." The boy hid his face. "It seems as though Ichimaru-san is making you do a tolerance exercise, that's unfortunate. I'm afraid that due to that, you cannot come to the wedding."

"Archful-kun…" Mira placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Mira!" He bit out. "We can't trust a marine, especially an admiral." Aokiji looked at him neutrally, obviously having received this reaction before. He turned his back to them. "I apologize, Amanda-chan; I know you'd never do anything to hurt me or Mira, but please leave. That guy isn't welcome at our wedding, and I can't ask you to cut the chain and disobey Ichimaru, so please leave."

Amanda kept a neutral face and didn't say anything. Suddenly, the sound of a gun, caught both the Admiral and the girl's attention. They turned to the source, and saw what looked like to be Mira's parents. "Get out bastard! Get the hell out!" Her father roared and pointed the shot gun at them. "Amanda! Hold still so we can shoot the chain in half!"

"We won't let the navy take our daughter again! Now get out!" The mother seethed.

After a tense moment, Amanda got up and tugged the chain, motioning Aokiji to stand as well. "We were just leaving, I apologize for intruding. Have a lovely wedding."

The two of them left without incident, and walked back towards the town. After a few minutes, Amanda spoke. "After the incident with that Vice-Admiral, the island had developed a mistrust towards the Navy, but didn't flat out exclude them due to the extra income in their tourism. But Mira-chan and her family flat-out hated them after that, they consider all marines scum essentially. Sorry, forgot to warn yah."

"I'm sure you did." Aokiji replied sarcastically.

"Oh, like I meant to get rid of our only shelter for the night." Amanda replied also sarcastically

"Don't you have any money?" Aokiji asked. "The way you made it sound, you get paid pretty generously."

"First of all, Sir created an account that stores where of my cuts go, and I'm not at legal age to obtain those accounts freely. Secondly, I'm on a fixed weekly allowance of ten bucks, and I often don't carry any money on me because my dresses often don't have pockets and it often gets lost somewhere during a fight. So I normally bring about twelve beri." She explained.

"So you bring enough money for food and water, but not enough for lodging, why?" The Admiral asked.

"I normally stay at the client's place for jobs, it's cheaper and I can keep an eye on them at all times. What about you? You're a Navy Admiral, don't they pay you decently?" She questioned.

"I don't carry large sums of money with me either, it's too much of a pain." He sighed.

"So, we're sleeping outside tonight. Think you can handle it, Peter Cottontail?" She smirked.

"If you can rough it, I can go rougher, pipsqueak." He glared.

"Sheesh, at least by the dinner first." She responded, leaving Aokiji to turn to stone.

**That Night**

After setting a fire, and choosing their designated sides, Aokiji stared into the fire, with the chain reflecting its glow. Without looking at the Admiral she spoke. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" He replied without glancing.

"What do we do now? We need to get these cuffs off us." She said.

"…We need to get to Spa Island." He noted the look she shot him. "Don't give me that look! I saw Kizaru on a luxury cruise-liner that belongs to the resort. He and the other Admirals are required to carry keys and cuffs with them at all times. So, all we have to do is get a ship, and we'll be there with in two days time. Unless…" He gave her a hopeful look.

"I can't teleport somewhere I've never been." She replied as if obvious.

"You've never been called out there?" Aokiji rose a brow.

"No. Sir would probably consider the assignment too easy, and take it for himself." Her eye twitched in annoyance. "So, we steal another ship, then?"

"That's the plan." He sighed and laid down, putting his arms behind the back of his head. "Night, pipsqueak."

"Night Peter Cottontail." She laid down too. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Wedding crashing is an art

**Hey guys! I wanted to squeeze in another chapter before tomorrow. I'm moving tomorrow, and I'm not sure when I'll have internet again, and I could be out until the sixteenth, so please be patient with me and leave awesome reviews. Also, this chapter has some violence and action and I'm nervous I made my character Mary-Sue, if so, tell me. One more thing, the more I write this fic, the more action it becomes. Don't get me wrong, this'll be a humor fic all the way, but the more it develops, the more action it has. What do you guys think? Remember, to get me to write, you must review! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

As expected, neither of them slept very well. Amanda had to go to bathroom, which woke Aokiji up, and the Admiral snored so loud it scared off large predators. So by the time morning came, both were stiff, sore, and ready for vengeance. "So how do we get a ship, genius? We have no money." The girl grumbled.

"We'll do what we did in Alabasta. Throw someone off the boat, and confiscate for security reasons. It's full proof." Aokiji grumbled as well.

"So we're stealing another ship?" She asked,

"Yep." The adult nodded.

"Fine. Let's go."

**An hour Later**

The walk back into town was rather uneventful, other than the occasional wildlife scene, nothing happened. But what Aokiji found strange was the empty town when they got back. Seeing his confusion, Amanda spoke. "This is a pretty close-knit island, so when someone either dies or gets married, everyone knows about it."

"Then how come the whole town didn't know you? Why'd you hide your identity from them?" He had meant to ask her awhile ago, but forgot about it due to the craziness.

"Simple, Mira-san's mother and father hired me, not the whole town. I wasn't seen outside of the client's home, and other than that Vice-Admiral bastard, no one else in the navy saw me either." She explained. "It's against protocol to expose myself to more people than necessary. The rules of the mission are: don't speak to anyone outside of clientele unless spoken to, and keep to the job until it's done."

"That's pretty extreme." Aokiji deadpanned. "Don't you have time to relax on your assignments?"

"Yeah." She replied. "If I let me guard down and my client dies, or I may lose a limb, sure." She gave him a look. "Aren't marines trained to be serious on duty 24/7, anyways? Why does this sound surprising to you?"

"Even Akainu allows himself down time when he's on assignment." Aokiji answered.

"Who's Akainu-san? And for that matter, who's this Kizaru-san?" She asked.

At this, Aokiji was surprised. "Their admirals, like myself in the navy. The three of us are the normal navy admirals, while Sengoku is the fleet-admiral. I thought you said, you've done jobs for the navy."

"Just because I've done jobs for the navy, doesn't mean I've researched enough into the specific ranks. I was never hired by your superior or your comrades. As I said, I'm not allowed to discuss clients." Amanda clarified.

"Fine." He sighed. "You've done jobs for pirates and revolutionaries as well, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" The girl looked at him.

"What kind of people hired you? What'd you do for them?" He asked.

"Akoji-san, remember how I said I can't discuss clients?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, at this point I can't discuss my work, otherwise conflict of interest will rise, and I will be punished even more severely by Sir."

"What do you mean, punished?" Aokiji asked.

"Ostrich pens, emperor ostriches, the horror…" Blue lines appeared on her face.

"Say no more." He sighed.

"Hey, that reminds me." The girl spoke. "How do you know, Sir anyways? Was Sir apart of the Navy at one point?"

Aokiji looked momentarily suspicious, but didn't say anything. "He was in the Navy for about forty years, even got promoted to Vice-Admiral, yah know. Ichimaru's most commonly called "The man who struck down God", as you know, but in the Navy, we also know him as "The Great Conqueror of Ostrich Island". At the time, he was a Read-Admiral at the time, and he was given a mission to establish territory on an uncharted island on the Grand Line called Ostrich Island. It was a deserted, non-traveled area, so setting up base there would make sense. On the island, there were these super-powered beasts, known as Emperor Ostriches, and as you know, they won't die no matter how you kill them."

"Was the mission a success?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? It was one of the worst disasters in the Navy's history, he got promoted to head Vice-Admiral because he actually managed to lead a fraction of us out alive. We can say we've seen Ostrich Island, but we sure as hell didn't conquer it. Ichimaru managed to kill an Emperor Ostrich, and that alone made him invincible in the eyes of the World Government. Other than being the most frightening person in the Navy, he was also one of the most respected." Aokiji explained. "That man inspired fear and loyalty at once, that takes skill."

"Tell me about it." Amanda sighed. "Were his training regimes just as cruel as I'm thinking?"

"He came up with them, with Vice-Admiral Garp, 'Legendary Hero' of the Navy. Those two made the most torturous training regime in history, and it was soon disbanded because so many new recruits quit or died." Aokiji responded dryly.

"Do you know why he quit?" Amanda asked curiously.

"You don't know much about him, huh?" Aokiji pointed out.

"It's not that." Amanda responded. "I know a lot about Sir as a person, but I've never brought up his past, nor does he ever talk about it. I know a handful of his acquaintances, and that's it. In short, I only know Ichimaru-san in the present, not the past."

"Ah. I see." Aokiji nodded. "In that case, he quit abruptly after he got into a fight with the pirate king, and then left. Garp-san was very upset by his decision to say the least."

"I'm assuming desertion isn't exactly treated lightly." The girl guessed.

"He's still, to this day, a marked traitor. However…" He looked at her slightly worried expression. "The World Government's decided to declare him dead, due to their fear of him."

"Can't say I blame them, Sir gives me nightmares too." The girl nodded in response. "We're here, by the way."

Looking up from her and stopping abruptly, Aokiji looked around the town, and noted Amanda was right. There were no signs of activity. Deciding to head to the docks, he walked forward, with Amanda following him. As luck would have it, there was a boat, but unfortunately, their troubles on the island weren't over. Amanda stopped abruptly, causing Aokiji to look in the direction she was. He gaped, there was a huge luxury ship, that was definitely owned by a noble. Other than the size, it wasn't that impressive of a vessel, or maybe she was thinking it'd be a useful and comfy ride to spa island. Yes, it would indeed. "I agree with your choice, let's go." He went forward, but Amanda stood rooted. "What is it?"

"We need to get to the wedding." She said, not looking at him.

"What? Why? We're not invited." He reasoned. "Besides, we need to get to Spa Island before Kizaru leaves."

"Then we'll catch him when he's in his next screw-off session, we need to get to that damn wedding!" The girl growled.

"Why?" The admiral asked.

"You're an idiot, or you're just playing dumb." Amanda snorted. "It's obvious this island doesn't have any major noble families, so why would one be here, on someone's wedding day. There's no way this is a coincidence! Mira-san's going to be taken!" She raised her hand up.

"Hey kid-" Suddenly, Aokiji felt himself traveling at a very high speed towards his right, and dared to look down. His eyes widened, it wasn't high off the ground, but Amanda was carrying the both of them, she was flying. He felt them skid to a halt, and found himself dragged forward. After they finally stopped, Aokiji mumbled a couple of curse words and stood up, and his eyes were less than surprised by the sight. His fugitive was indeed, right; a fat, pompous-looking noble had his hands violently wrapped around the girl that had greeted earlier, and his personal guards were holding everyone back.

"Oh preacher, marry us! She'll make me a fine bride!" The man was even uglier when his face moved.

"Iya! Let me go!" Mira struggled fruitlessly.

"Be quiet! You'll have time to make noise when we're in bed!" He smirked and started dragging her to the alter.

"OI!" Everyone turned to the small, gothic-lolita girl who looked immensely pissed off. Noticing she had everyone's attention, she spoke. "Who are you, I've never seen you on this island before?"

After examining the two before him, the disgusting noble smiled. "Ah! Admiral, glad to see you're at work! No doubt she came from a miscreant family, or maybe an illegitimate seeing how she tries to dress like a noble. So, be a lad, and kill all those annoying people, would you?"

At this, Aokiji began to grow uncomfortable, especially under Amanda's stare. "Well Akoji-san, do you intend to massacre these people, as he asked." She asked quietly.

"…Sir, I think it's best if you look elsewhere for a bride." He suggested, tyring to now difuse the situation.

"Nonsense! Now quit your blabbering and do your damn job!" The noble barked.

"No! Archful-kun!" Mira screamed.

"Shut up! Stupid woman!" He slapped the girl to the ground. Aokiji sighed, he was used to seeing nobles act like this, but what he wasn't used to was a murderous intent strong enough to kill an army. Looking down to his fugitive, his eyes widened considerably. He didn't know why, but something about that woman getting slapped snapped a chord inside the girl.

Amanda's eyes sharpened, and raised her hand towards the plump man, and somehow levitated him off the ground.

"W-What's going on? Don't just stand there, you idiots! Kill her!" He screeched. The men didn't have time to pull out their guns, Amanda somehow made them explode, and the men were suddenly disappearing off the island. Aokiji gaped, just what kind of power did this twerp have? "Admiral! You kill her! Kill her now!"

Amanda looked up at Aokiji again, before turning back to the noble. "Ne, noble-san…go to hell, get yourself ass-raped, and stay there for good." She slowly tightened her hand into a fist, and form what it looked like, she was squeezing the life out of him, with his eyes starting to pop out.

"No Manda-chan!" Mira suddenly engulfed the girl in a hug. Aokiji was expecting the girl to lash out at Mira, but it never came. The young woman cried over her, and pleaded. "Please Manda-chan…not on our wedding day, I don't want to remember this day like this, okay?"

Slowly putting her hand down, the girl gave a slow nod. "Uh…"

"See, it's okay now." The homemaker cradled the girl slightly, and after a few moments, Amanda calmed down and stood up. "I'm sorry, we were just leaving. What do you want to do with the rat? It's obvious, we can't trust the Navy to get rid of him."

"We'll deal with it on our own, Manda-chan. Just get going." She turned to the groom. After giving him a meaningful handshake, Amanda bowed her head to the town and walked forward. "Have a nice wedding."

**2hrs Later**

It had been one hours since they started sailing, and two hours since Amanda uttered a word to the admiral. They weren't short on food, they took the Noble's boat. He sighed, it was obvious she was pissed about what happened at Fireworks Island, but really…if she had done jobs, why was she so pissed? It wasn't like his behavior surprised her. Did it? As much as Aokiji enjoyed the silence between them, it most likely wasn't beneficial to him down the road, so making up with her was the only option. "Hey kid."

"What?"

"I take it you're pissed." Aokiji ventured.

"Not really." Amanda responded calmly. "What happened back there, is exactly what I expect from any marine. Licking the ass of its owners in hopes of good graces."

Aokiji slapped Amanda to the ground, he stood angrily before her. "I'll tolerate a lot of things, kid. But do not badmouth the Navy, or any of my comrades while you're with me. You have no right to judge or criticize the our rules or protocol in any way, shape or form. Speak out of turn like that again, and you'll receive."

"Tch." The child's face was to thr ground, and it stayed there as she slowly rose up. Her fists were clenched, and she managed to speak through trembling anger. "Is that how you and your navy buddies justify letting innocent people get hurt by nobles?" Aokiji was about to slap her again, but her next comment struck him. "What? Are you mad? Tell me, how was that noble justified in taking Mira-san? Was it money? Was it connections? Status? What? If any person other than a noble did that, they would've been reprimanded immediately. So why was it okay for that bastard?"

The admiral lowers his hand, and looked away from her. "It's just the way it is. The nobles, World Government, and the Navy have to work together to keep the world in order."

"So because of their status, they get off scotch free of everything?" Amanda scoffed. "That's bullshit. Pure and utter bullshit, I had a low opinion of the Navy before, but my opinion of it has dropped to that of insect dung." She paused. "I get hired by people who normally have been wronged by a noble or a marine, very rarely has a pirate disturbed helpless civilians. The Navy tries to cover its weaknesses by hiding behind people like the Tenryubito or blame their problems on Pirates. Akoji-san…" She turned to him, and stared directly into his eyes. "If you ever support an act even remotely similar to what we just saw around me, I'll kill you. I don't care if it's in a job or not, I don't allow shit like that to happen around me. I'll protect anyone who's freedom is being threatened, and if you have to take someone's freedom, then we're enemies. Are we understood?"

"Big words from a small person." Aokiji glared. "You're just a kid, you don't understand how the world works-"

"I can't tell you how many people have said that to me, and yet I save their asses and give them a new ideology." She smiled sardonically. "I know perfectly how the world works, it's people like you who don't realize how it could work."

"…Then let's have an understanding." Aokiji reasoned. "You don't badmouth the Navy, and I'll help you help random people who are most likely going to get me fired."

Turning back out into the ocean, she gave a sigh. "Sounds good." After another moment of silence, Amanda broke it. "Does it really not bother you? What you see the nobles do to those people? Or is slavery commission for the Navy?"

Aokiji didn't look back at her, let alone answer her. That was a question that justified itself.

**Two Days**

After sailing aimlessly for two days, both were wondering if they were remotely close to Spa Island. Eating some scrambled eggs with cheese and red peppers, Amanda stared at the Admiral who was munching on some per-packaged steak. "Akoji-san…how do you know that this thing's going to Spa Island?"

"This ship has an automatic navigation system, all I did was type it in." Aokiji answered, still chewing the disgusting meat; he looked longingly at her eggs. "Mind sharing some of that, it actually looks edible."

"Make your own." She turned back to eating it.

"I can't cook." The admiral admitted. Amanda looked at him momentarily, before breaking out into a grin, and then a full-blown snicker and laughing.

"You're kidding! A mighty Navy Admiral being subdued by hunger, that's hilarious!" She laughed. "Didn't they teach you to cook in the Navy?"

"Does frying dead animals count?" The admiral replied dryly. He groaned as stomach growled. "Please kid…I'll do anything; after that zombie pizza, I'm starving!"

She grinned, the Admiral knew this wasn't going to be good. "Anything…?" After receiving a reluctant nod from the admiral, her grin widened. "Well…"

**15min**

If Aokiji didn't feel like he just sold his soul, he'd be much happier. The pancakes and omelets he was scarfing down were undeniably good, but the taste was bitter considering what the girl asked him to do in return.

"Ne, Akoji-san." He turned to her, and his eyes widened. "The nice thing about my power is that I can pull things out of dimensions too. So, I got the hair dye, the red nose, and the white face-paint." He was in hell, he was sure now.

After ten minutes, he looked at himself in the mirror, and just stared. His face was painted white, had a red nose on, and he now had a rainbow-dyed hair. In short, she made him look like a nightmare-clown. "Is there any particular reason why I look like this?"

"Because it's funny." The child replied naturally.

"That's it?" He twitched.

"Basically. Also, the look really suits you." She laughed.

"How nice." Aokiji grounded out. As soon as he said that, the boat was suddenly jerked to a stop, sending the two of them to the floor. Muttering a few curses, Aokiji and Amanda went to the deck to see what happened. Amanda had no idea what the hell she was looking at, to her, it was a big metal, satellite building in the middle of the Grand Line, that seemed to have crashed their boat. Aokiji, on the other hand looked bother relieved and horrified at the same time.

"Excuse me!" The two hand-cuff victims looked up to a man, with a curly brow, orange hair, glasses, and was dressed like a butler. "Could you give yourselves up to my men, they'd like to meet you?" They looked annoyed when the guards pointed the guns at them. "Come now, don't be shy."

**Inside the facility**

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!" The pathetic man, known as Doran was kow-towing along with his men to them. After they discovered that it was one the admirals they were dealing with, not only did it land Amanda and Aokiji in a complementary royal suite, but all-expenses paid for as long as they wanted.

"Whatever, get out of my sight." Aokiji sighed, but then thought of something. "Before you go, tell me where Admiral Kizaru is staying, he and I have business to conduct."

"OF COURSE!" Doran quickly pulled out a roster from out of nowhere, and quickly found the designated name. "ROOM 302, the Jewel Tower!"

"Take us there." Aokiji waved his tears of fear off.

"OF COURSE!" The man exclaimed and turned to his soldiers. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? LEAD THEM THERE!"

"SIR!" They saluted, and with that, they were off into their next set of problems.

**Review Please!**


	6. Waterslides, Food Fights, OH MY!

**Hey guys! Great news! I have internet again, so I can update! So, in this chapter, Kizaru will see him, but he won't believe it. Also, I mislabeled my last chapter with this chapter's title, so don't be fooled, this is a new chapter! Remember, to get me to update, please leave reviews. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

"That'll be all, you can leave." Aokiji waved the men away, which they gladly did. It was a nice room they were in- two conjoining rooms, two master bathrooms, and one sitting area.

"Akoji-san?" Amanda piped.

"Yes?"

"Do you think they were too scared to notice the handcuffs, or do you think they were too afraid to ask?" She asked blinking.

"…" Aokiji considered his answer. It was obvious the girl had seen a lot by now, but she hadn't seen the very darkest if she was asking this. It wasn't uncommon for World Government or Navy Officials to bed with girls her age; so he was quite relived to hear that question form her. So, at the risk at sounding callous, he answered. "Probably too scared; he cares too much about money to ask a stupid question like that."

"Huh." The girl shrugged and grabbed a soda out of the fridge; she gulped it down hungrily, realizing how long it had been since she had Coca-cola.

"Kid…you just downed that entire can in less than a minute." The man observed.

"Really? Didn't notice." She shrugged and grabbed another soda. "Shouldn't we be looking for this Kizaru-san?"

"Yes, yes we should." The admiral agreed. "Luckily, the idiot placed us in the same building as him, so it won't be any trouble breaking into his room."

"Break into his room? Wouldn't it be easier just to knock?" Amanda pointed out. Aokiji shot the girl a look, that was clearly meant as a reminder. "Right. The Navy can't find out about this. So, when we gonna do it?"

"First, we have to find him. There's no point in breaking into his room, if he's there." He sighed and picked up the room-service phone. "Yes, could you call to Kizaru's room and see if he's there." And after a few minutes, Aokiji spoke again. "Okay, thank you."

"Well?" Amanda tilted her head.

"Now's our chance, let's go!" He picked the girl up in one arm and ran out of the room. Luckily, they were on the same floor as Kizaru as well. And with no subtly at all, Aokiji quickly kicked the door down. He set the girl down and started tearing apart the room frantically. "Don't just stand there, help me!" He yelled at her.

"Yeah…this is a good way to be subtle." She said sarcastically, and began to search for herself. And after tearing apart the bed, the dressers, the night-stand, the chairs, lamps, bathroom, and pretty much anything else in the room, it was obvious the keys weren't here. "Guess we have to find him, huh?"

"Why…why am I receiving divine punishment?" The admiral sulked in the corner.

**10min Later**

After calling the service desk, it was confirmed that Kizaru was by the pool and restaurant. It should've been smooth going there, but once Amanda saw the giant water slides and the cola bath, it was downhill from there.

"WATER SLIDE! WATERSLIDE! WATERSLIDE!" She exclaimed, zipping through the park. Apparently, she didn't care if she was wearing a swimsuit or not, she tore down those slides like a cyclone. "YAHOO! FASTER! THROW THE MOST DANGEROUS AND FASTEST SLIDE IN THIS JOINT!" And before Aokiji could protest, she did do that. The park employees took her to the tallest and steepest slide in the park; small children, pregnant women, and anyone with a minor health condition couldn't go on. Apparently, since he was soaking wet in his Navy uniform, he was considered a willing participant in this. So, because he was with her, she had a legal guardian's permission to go down the threshold of death. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She yelled as they tore down a forty-story slide, the admiral had never had a worse wedgie in his life. "That was awesome! That's do all this again!"

"NO!" He promptly grabbed the girl and walked forward to the restaurant, he could not take another slide.

"Akoji-san! Be reasonable! I've never been anywhere like this! It's so much fun! And there are more slides to conquer!" She exclaimed struggling.

"The sooner I let you drag me onto another slide, the sooner I become a pirate." He groaned loudly. "Now, let's get into that restaurant!"

"But what about the Cola Bath?" She whined.

"Do you really want to drink someone's bath water?" The admiral pointed out. At that, Amanda paled and got quiet.

"That's what I thought." He sighed. "Now be quiet, and get in the damn restaurant."

"Shouldn't we change clothes first?" She pointed out.

"We're handcuffed, how do you suggest we do it?" Aokiji said.

"Take me somewhere secluded, I'll dry us off." The girl assured.

Sighing, he took her behind a fountain where there was no people. "Okay, now what?"

"Watch." She raised her hand, and in no time, Aokiji felt the moisture leave his clothes and they were dry, not only that but they had also been cleaned. He saw that the girl was the same. "Shall we go in, then?"

"I'm not even gonna bother to ask how you did that. It's just not worth it." Aokiji put his head down. "Let's just get into the restaurant."

"Fine." She shrugged. "But can I walk this time?"

**In the restaurant**

"Akoji-san, hiding between people and bushes isn't being discrete, it makes you look like a stalker." She said as the stupid-looking admiral hid behind two waiters. "What does Kizaru-san look like anyways?"

"He's a tall man about my height, and wears nothing but yellow." Aokiji quickly answered.

Blinking Amanda looked around the restaurant, but found no one in that description, then again…she was looking at the freshly made pizza that had been put out. "Er…I see him at a table by the buffet!"

"Really? Let's go!" He rushed forward, dragging the girl by the chain. "I'm going to find Kizaru, you stay hidden!"

"Great! You do that!" She cheered. "Meanwhile, I'll be at the buffet table" She was suddenly shoved under a buffet table. "What the hell, Akoji-san?"

"Are you crazy? You're not supposed to be seen!" He hissed.

"At least let me grab some sweet rolls!" She complained.

Aokiji grabbed some pizza and cake and shoved them to her under the table. "Here! Now stay, THERE!"

"Tch. Stupid admiral. Oh well, could be worse!" She smiled and started chowing down.

Meanwhile, Aokiji was looking around for Kizaru, and he didn't have to look long. For Kizaru was coming to the buffet himself. Okay, Aokiji, just play it cool, he thought to himself, and causally leaned against the counter. As Kizaru passed him he spoke. "Oi, Kizaru." At this, the yellow admiral stopped and stared, and stared some more. Finally, Aokiji asked. "What is it?"

"Do I know you?" Aokiji cracked in two when he asked that.

"What do you mean, you bastard? It's me! Aokiji!" The ice admiral exclaimed.

"No, Aokiji-kun doesn't have rainbow hair, a clown nose, and a white face." Kizaru answered in his normal drawl tone.

At this, the younger admiral froze; he had completely forgotten about the clown make up on him, no wonder Kizaru didn't recognize him. "Listen Kizaru, I know what this looks like, but I'm telling you the truth that I really am Aokiji, your fellow admiral."

"No…you look like Buggy." That was possibly the worst insult you could think of. "Infact, if I wasn't on vacation, I'd take you in. So go away, Pirate-who-is-unworthy-of-a-bounty-san."

'I stand corrected.' Amanda thought as she listened to the conversation from under the table. As she was about to bite down into some fried chicken, and then suddenly felt herself being yanked up against the underside of the table, slamming her head. "What the hell?" The grumbled rubbing her head, and a second later the same thing happened again. "Ow…" She rubbed her head, and then was not only slammed against the table's underside, but was then dragged forward into a table post. "Fracka,fracka…" She seethed. As veins popped on her head, she peered out of the tablecloth to see what the hell was going on, and saw her partner pathetically trailing down a man similar to his height, but looked slightly older. She assumed it was this, 'Kizaru'. Noticing how Aokiji was strangely trying to convince Kizaru he was, she decided to take this an opportunity. And she did just that, quickly and swiftly, she shifted to where she was directly behind Aokiji legs and pulled down his pants.

"Oh…your wear the same kind of underwear, the admiral Aokiji does." Kizaru observed.

Many different thoughts were going through Aokiji's head, one of them was killing Amanda, the other was killing Kizaru tp prevent witnesses, and the other was trying to find every scarp of dignity he may still have had while the entire restaurant laughed at him. Slowly pulling up his pants, he turned to the table cloth where the chain lead to.

The snickering Amanda felt herself being yanked out, being forced to look into the furious eyes of a marine admiral. But then Aokiji paled, when he realized Kizaru could see everything; the handcuff and the child. Realizing their position had been compromised, Amanda quickly kicked out of the Admiral's grasp and landed on the buffet table, and threw some mashed potatoes at Kizaru and Aokiji's face. She smiled and quickly shouting. "FOOD FIGHT"! Then an eruption occurred, everyone in the resort was throwing food all across the restaurant. In seconds, the admirals were covered in potatoes, fruits, pudding, or whatever else people were throwing.

"OI! KIZARU! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Aokiji shouted as he ducked under the table.

"Akoji-san!" He turned to a nudge, and saw Amanda pointing a route under the table. "Let's go!"

"But the key!" Aokiji protested.

"He's not gonna give it to us, let it go!" The girl tugged on the cuff.

"If it wasn't for your stupid clown makeup, then he would've given us the key!" He exclaimed.

At this, Amanda sighed. "Dude…first of all, that guy was screwing with you, second of all, he wasn't going to give you the key even if you begged!"

"…" Aokiji looked down dejectedly, he couldn't deny that. "I just compromised our position, didn't I?"

"Yep! And I just want to point out, this isn't my fault." She said. "Now let's get out of here!" She urged.

**Outside the restaurant**

They were speeding across the park, running from security guards, and headed towards the docks. "Which ship do we take?"

"Kizaru's! There's a chance there might be a spare!" Aokiji picked her up and landed on the boat. And just like last time, Amanda somehow propelled them out of the seaport and into the ocean.

Panting, Amanda looked over to her handcuff-buddy and saw that he was still in clown makeup, and looked utterly petrified. "Well, if your career wasn't in the toilet before, it is now."

"And it's all your fault." He looked at her with creepy eyes.

"My fault?" She repeated.

"Yes! Your fault!" He screamed. "I'm lost! My career's over! Cipher Pole's making a grand appearance with Commander-in-Chief Kong in a week, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault? If you hadn't handcuffed me to you to begin with, none of this would've happened!" The girl screeched.

"And if you had just cooperated back there, there would have been a possibility that I could've gotten the keys from Kizaru! And then you had to start a food fight! What the hell were you thinking?" Aokiji exclaimed.

"I was thinking, 'this food Ichimaru-san never lets me have, and I'm starving to death, so I'll help myself." She replied. "And what about you? You suddenly were banging my head against the table, and dragged me around like disc under there! What's wrong with you?"

"I was emphasizing my argument with my arms, that's why!" Aokiji sighed and sat down on a crate, massaging his forehead. "We need to think of what to do next."

"What's there to think about? Let's find someone with a sword and cut the chain in half." She reasoned.

"Did you not hear what I said before? You can't cut the chains!" He exclaimed.

"Well there is another option. You got a pocket knife?" She asked.

"What are you getting at?" Aokiji looked at her.

"Who's hand are we severing, yours or mine?" She ignored his question.

"Donit talk about severing limbs so casually!" Aokiji exclaimed.

"Really? Ichimaru-san talks about this stuff all the time." She replied.

"We're not cutting off our hands!" Aokiji grounded out.

"Fine. You've got a better idea?" Amanda replied.

After thinking it over, Aokiji responded. "Water 7."

"Water 7? Other than shipwrights, what's there?" She raised a brow.

"Good, so you've been there." Aokiji ignored her question and picked her up. "Teleport us there."

"You signed the injury-wavier-policy right?" Amanda asked.

"The what?"

"Never mind." She sighed and concentrated. And in a moment, the familiar rush caught Aokiji.

**A few seconds later**

After getting their balance back, Amanda hopped out of the admiral's arm and landed on the concrete. "So we're here in Water 7, now what?"

"We're going straight to the source of these things- Enies Lobby." Aokiji said seriously.

**And what happens next? Find out next time!**


	7. Walk on the catwalk, and barf your lunch

**Hey guys! Next chapter is here, and I hope it's a good one! I've thought about it, and I've decided the setting will take place a little during the Enies Lobby arc, just because it fits right in the timeline. So anyways, I have to ask you guys something. The next chapter will have a lot of humor, but it will also be slightly more serious than the others, because my OC actually gets hurt. Just tell me if the next chapter's too serious when it comes out, and I'll try to get more humor back. Remember, if I don't get reviews, I won't update. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC  
><strong>

"Enies Lobby?" Amanda frowned. "The Cipher Pole headquarters, I've been there, not a happy place."

"Nothing about Cipher Pole is happy, but they make these cuffs and a lot of the Navy's gear, so they'll definitely have a key." Aokiji reasoned.

"This is a bad idea, Akoji-san." The girl warned.

"It'll get us free faster." The admiral pointed out.

"I'm in." She sighed.

"Good, follow me. We need to head to the sea train." He tugged her forward, passing a restaurant along the way.

**In the Restaurant**

Jewelry Bonney munched on her large meal eagerly, outside of the Water 7 restaurant. She and her crew had just stopped at the island for some fun and bragging rights. She could say she escaped Eines Lobby and took her crew to a feat, a good day indeed. The only bad part, these drunk idiots wouldn't leave her alone.

"A fine lady, like yourself shouldn't be alone here, let's row down the canal." She glared at the offending hand on her shoulder. Snapping her fingers, her men tossed away the idiot into the water.

"Honestly, that's the tenth one in a row, how many of these idiots do we have to throw out?" She groaned.

"Don't know, Captain. We'll kick the crap out of them though!" Her crew cheered.

"Ne, ne, Akoji-san…are you alright?" Jewelry blinked when she turned to a little girl's voice. And what she saw made her raise quite an eyebrow. There was one of the marine admirals, being dragged around by a little girl dressed in gothic lolita, who appeared no older than six. At least she thought it was a marine admiral, but his face painted, his hair was dyed rainbow, and had a red-nose. That was strange, the little girl didn't possess any filth or arrogance of a noble or World Government official, and she knew none of the admirals had kids, so what was going on? Frowning, she motioned her men to follow her. In no time, they had them surrounded, she noted the girl was standing close to the Admiral, blocking her view of their hands. "A lovely day for a stroll, admiral. What might you be doing out here? Don't tell me the Navy's been reduced to entertaining little kids; the clown-look suits you." Noticing the little girl looking up, she smiled gently as she could at the child. "Hello there."

"Hello." Amanda answered cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Jewelry Bonney- pirate captain, supernova, and soon to be- conqueror of the Grand Line!" She petted the girl's head, but it reeked of malice. "Who might you be, princess?"

Twitching, the girl answered. "My name's Amanda; call me princess or anything remotely similar to it, and yah die." Amanda got this a lot from pirates who didn't know her; they'd take one look at her appearance and assume she's a noble. She and Aokiji were trying desperately to keep at a close distance with their hands behind their backs, obviously trying to hide the handcuffs. The problem was, it was extremely obvious that they were hiding something, and the pirate captain wasn't going to let the go; especially, if she thought she could get a ransom out of the two of them.

"What a nice name, is this your first time here?" Bonnie asked in fake sweet.

"Lady, I'm not five; I can tell when someone hates me." Amanda hated it when people put up facades.

"I see…" Bonnie let her colors show in a scowl. "Aokiji…what's the meaning of this?"

"…Not your concern, Jewelry." He replied, shifting himself towards the child to make her go forward. "What do you want?"

"Whitebeard's sent out a notice: little girl missing; may have been abducted by an admiral. He's called in a few favors to help look for her." She noticed the child paling considerably at the statement. "What'd you do, kid? The old man's pretty worried about you."

"First of all, he wants to kill me; secondly, don't pretend you're not going to take me hostage on this." Amanda stated. She suddenly found herself being pulled into the familiar headlock position in Aokiji's arm; once again, hiding the handcuffs. Bonnie and her men glared, drawing their swords.

"Scum of the navy! Kidnapping a child!" She spat.

'Like you were about to do?' Amanda thought sardonically.

Jewelry stepped forward, glaring fiercely. "Release her!" Aokiji looked around himself and found a barrel of glitter beside him. Using his free arm, he grabbed the barrel and tossed it at Jewelry and her men. Luckily, it was a barrel of glitter that splashed everywhere, blocking the pirates' view. Taking his chance, Aokiji ran with the child, desperate to escape.

"GRR!" Without thinking, the pink-haired beauty shot her devil fruit abilities at them as they ran into a conjoint building, disappearing from sight. "DAMN! After them!"

**Aokiji and Amanda**

"Think they're gone yet?" Amanda whispered.

"I think so. I hear them going in the opposite direction." He replied. They were huddled in the dark, in the closed-down apartment, and were ready to get out of the creepy building. He motioned the girl to follow him, but then noticed something. "Hey kid, did you just get taller…and smoother?" He bumped against her slightly, trying to get out.

"No…did you just get harrier?" She asked in response. After a little shuffle of movement they were outside in the park again, and tumbled in front of a mirror next to a beauty booth. Standing up and dusting themselves off, it wasn't until they noticed the sudden height difference between themselves that they noticed something was wrong. "Akoji-san…did you just get shorter…did I just get taller?"

"No, Amanda…" Both slowly turned to the mirror, staring at themselves with shocked expressions. "I just got younger….you just got older." They stared at themselves in the mirror for a moment before realizations dawned upon them.

"AAAUGGH!" They screamed.

"What happened?" Amanda screeched, picking up the-now-little admiral, shaking him. "Why the hell are we like this?"

"Calm down." The man replied. "Jewelry Bonnie's devil fruit must've hit us."

"And what's that? Switching ages with the person next to you?" She yelled.

"No, it's the ability to scramble ages! Look, this'll last for about three hours, we'll have to bear with it until then." He replied.

"Three hours, you say?" Amanda grinned darkly.

'This isn't going to end well.' Aokiji thought. "Yes…"

"Oh good!" She picked him and ran to a food booth and found a barrel of rum. And the next thing the admiral knew, he found himself being mercilessly dunked in the barrel, over and over! With the maniacal girl smiling and laughing, 'how do you like that huh'? "Yeah! Yeah! How do you like it? Huh?" She laughed. After about ten minutes of water-boarding torture, it finally stopped and the girl put him back down on the ground. "That felt good."

"That was unnecessary!" He growled.

"Yeah, well when you're dunked in a barrel of rum every ten minutes for an hour, you tend to get a bit pissed off!" She yelled.

"Well then, are you happy?" Aokiji growled.

"Yes! Yes I am!" She stomped her foot to the ground, and then noticed something, she felt a breeze around her abdomen. She looked down at herself and realized her stomach was exposed, she also had on a much shorter skirt, tighter top, her chest suddenly got moderately puffy, and her shoes had somehow morphed into boots. Spotting a mirror in the next stand over, she decided to take a look at herself. Aokiji followed, wondering what she was up to. Amanda looked at herself, she was a bit weirded out. She was still very slender and thin, but her body had a decent curvature, her chest had two medium sized boobs, making her black and white top become a conservative midriff. With her black petticoat covering her button-down white dress shirt, it looked like an exotic-dancer top. Thank god she was wearing leggings, because her skirt got so short, it was clear up below her butt, she couldn't bend over if not for her leggings! She had no idea how the boots came about, and she also found that her skin was much smoother, her hair was longer and more athletic, and her eyes were just as big, but her face was slightly more mature. All-in-all, she looked strange and it was bizarre to her! "Akoji-san, I don't like this." She managed to say.

The admiral raised an eyebrow at the girl's behavior. It wasn't like she looked bad. He was the one who should be complaining! His uniform had shrunk to meet his size, but he looked like a six-year-old clown with giant cotton balls on his head. At least she looked cool! "Neither do I; the good news is- no one will recognize us for awhile, so let's just relax and enjoy some leisurely time. You're hungry, right?"

"Yeah…I'd kill for some pizza, ice cream, and sushi about now." She held her stomach.

"LET US BUY FOR YOU!" Both of them jumped and looked behind them. Amanda and Aokiji stared, about a hundred men were staring at them (or her) with hearts in their eyes and had looks of desperation in them. Aokiji groaned, this wasn't going to be fun, and judging by the girl's shocked expression, he could tell she wasn't used to this kind of attention either. Why would she be? A minute ago, she was still nine.

"Er…I'm fine, thanks though." She managed to say uncomfortably. "Do you guys know a good sushi shop?"

"LET US ESCORT YOU!" They suddenly formed a circle around her and Aokiji and motioned them to follow.

"Akoji-san…should we be scared?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." The the pint-sized navy admiral replied. Quite honestly, the behavior from the men was to be expected, this girl was going to turn into quite a beauty as an adult, Jewelry's devil fruit just proved it.

**1 hr Later**

The navy admiral was ready to put himself in a drug-induced coma, he had never wanted a rum so badly in his life as he did now. But he couldn't have one, since he was stuck in a prepubescent body temporarily. For the last hour he had heard the worst pickup lines in the history of dating, and he had to say…it was no wonder many men were still single. Amanda didn't look like she could take much more of it either.

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind being-"

"Go die." She'd cut them off harshly and tell them to leave. At least she had good instincts about men, these were the type most women should avoid. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, another man approached the girl, but this time it was slightly less than unwelcome.

"Hello dear, to what does this island owe the pleasure of having such a goddess grace it?" Amanda glared at the man, he was old, had a cape, and half his face was covered by a metal mask. "I am the leader of Cipher Pole 9, top intelligence agency for the World Government, Chief Spandam, at your service. What might your name be, young lady?"

"Amanda." She replied bluntly. Aokiji stared at the girl, surprised she didn't make the man back off. "Is there something you need?"

"No, but I couldn't help but notice your predicament." She and Aokiji narrowed their eyes at the man, he noticed the handcuffs. "Are those marine handcuffs, deary?"

"Ah. My father is a part of the Navy, and my cousin here tried to perform a magic trick with them and lost the keys. We've been stuck like this all day." She lied. Aokiji blinked, this girl could act?

"I see, I see. You know, if you wanted to, I could uncuff you back at our base. It's much better than the cretins you see here." He moved a hand to her shoulder. For some reason, the admiral had the desire urge to punch the guy's lights out.

Surprisingly, Amanda forced herself to smile. "Sounds good."

**Please Review!**


	8. Rescue Mission: Gothic Lolita Style

**Hey guys! I screwed up, I accidentally posted three chapters in one, so I just caught on to this mistake and separated them. So sorry about that. Now, it's down to reasonable size, and more suited to people's attention. So, let me know if it's the beginning of something too serious. Please review! PS- I'll post the other two chapters once I know whether or not I need to change them. The next two chapters have a lot of potential to be funny. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC  
><strong>

Funny things happen in life, like for example, you fight with a certain pirate crew and you hope to never see them again, but then you see the pirate crew battling Cipher Pole to get a condemned woman off of death row. The adult-Amanda, and the child-Aokiji stared at the chaos around them, while Spandom tried to assure them nothing was wrong.

"Rest assured, our date will continue, I just need to get some minor nuisances out of the way." Spandam said desperately. "Lucci! What are you doing? Stop stalling and kill them!"

"I'm not speeding up this confrontation just because you happened to find a woman who was either stupid enough to trust you, or lost a bet." The fighter replied and looked to the gorgeous young woman.

"I didn't lose a bet, I got dragged into one." Amanda replied showing the handcuffs.

"Who's the little kid?" He referred to the mini-Aokiji

"His dad doesn't allow me to tell his name to strangers, but he has the dream of joining the Navy, and due to this incident, his name is Admiral Moron." She smiled.

"And her name is Petty Officer Shrimp. She's so much smaller compared to lobsters after all." He sneered.

"Funny, considering I'm taller than you moron." Her eye twitched.

"Not for long, Shrimp." His eye twitched as well.

"Yes…well…I don't mean to be rude, but we're a little busy at the moment to be dealing with the Strawhat crew, so I'd like to ask two favors of you." Lucci looked at them, ignoring the sputtering Spandam. "One, I'd like you to sit here and wait, for we'll have the key to unlock you shortly. The other is, please watch over a prisoner for us."

"A prisoner?" Amanda blinked. "Why would you trust a complete stranger to that?"

"Simple. If a family were rich and powerful enough to hire a personal attendant that would go to this extreme to protect her charge, then a simple prisoner in seastone shackles should be simple." He shrugged. "That okay with you?"

"Fine with me, we don't have anything else to do." The girl shrugged, they'd find the key while they were gone.

"Very good. Blueno! Kalifa! Bring her in!" He ordered. A man who resembled a bull and a pretty blonde woman with glasses came in, pulling along a beautiful black-haired woman in a short, black leather dress. Amanda noted Aokiji paled ten times over, but didn't notice anything particular about her. The woman was shoved to them, and Lucci spoke. "Her name is Nico Robin, she's been wanted by the World Government since she was eight, and has been accused of attempting to dislodge the world's order. She will be sent to her execution in approximately three hours, all you have to do is make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Amanda said lamely.

"Good." Lucci nodded and looked down at Robin. "Your crew-mates are fools, they'll die here and you know it."

"We'll see." Robin said.

"Is that defiance? You lousy, treacherous-" Spandam was about to hit her, but Amanda flung Aokiji against him, promptly knocking Spandam down. Robin, Lucci, and the other CP9 people there were shocked. "How dare you-"

"Lucci-san left this woman in my care, and I don't allow violence towards my charges." She glanced at the surprised prisoner. "Plus…I hate cowards who take cheap shots like that, it makes me feel disgusted I'm in the presence of people this weak."

"…You take your jobs seriously." Lucci glared. "Know that just because you happen to be employed by a noble, doesn't make you a Tenryubito. We will slaughter you for negligence, should you step out of line. Do you want to end up like the Strawhats?"

"Oh man! Of course I'm not a Tenryuubito! I'm not a fat, lazy slob, who hides behind giant amounts of money. And I sure as hell don't hide behind anything like the admirals!" She smirked. She motioned Robin to stand by Kalifa. "If Lucci-san has such a problem with me, then please…let's fight."

"…You have a handicap." He pointed to the profusely sweating mini-admiral.

"Oh, so I do. I forgot useless-turd-san was here." Amanda nodded, and walked back over to Robin and gently took her arm. "You said you had other business, leave. I need to tend to this woman's injuries, I demand you take us to the infirmary."

The air was so tense, you could cut a knife through it. After a moment, Lucci sighed. "Kalifa, take them to the hospital ward, make sure Nero is with them."

"Fine." She pushed up her glasses. "Follow me please." Nodding, Aokiji, Amanda, and Robin followed her down the hall. Robin and Aokiji didn't say anything, but Kalifa and Amanda did. "You do realize you just made yourself a prisoner here?"

"Really? That would imply that there'd be a prison to escape from." Amanda said not missing a beat. Robin weren't sure to call the girl brave or just crazy. They stopped dead in their tracks as they arrived in front of a door with a red cross on it. A scurvy-looking weasel kid came out and looked at the three women hungrily. "Thank you for escorting us." She walked inside. Once inside, Amanda didn't even turn around to speak to Nero. "Leave, you have no business in here."

"I'm your guard though…it's my job to keep an eye on beautiful ladies like you and Nico-san, here." He smirked, but it soon vanished when a scalpel barely missed his eye and stuck the landing on the wall behind him. He started sweating as his whiskers fell off.

"Leave." The gothic girl barked, and in a second the little parasite was gone. Sighing, she turned to her new charge, Nico Robin. Boy, how the hell was she supposed to explain this one to Sir? "So…Miss Nico-san…"

"Please call me Robin." The black-haired woman replied staring intently at her. "Who are you? Are you really that boy's attendant? You're not apart of CP9, so what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, it was to get a key for these things." Amanda lifted up hers and Aokiji's wrists to show her the handcuffs. "Your questions are reasonable ma'm, but it really is just a coincidence that we're here today, and you got captured…with your crew trying to save you." She replied, her voice wavering the more she spoke. She turned to Aokiji, who was being a mute corpse at the moment, trying desperately to keep his identity a secret from the woman. "S-Speaking of which! Why are you here exactly? I don't work for CP9, but I've seen the pieces of shit they've brought in, you don't count as one of them."

"You're not aware of my crimes?" Robin raised a brow.

"It's as you said, I don't work for CP9, so I wouldn't know. Er…you don't have to tell me, if yah don't want to. But, I just thought it might give me more leverage to work with." Amanda sweat-dropped.

"Leverage?" Robin raised a brow again, confused.

"Yeah, leverage. It's how I work." She explained. Seeing as how Aokiji was now invested in the conversation she continued. "Basically, the more I know about a situation, the more I can use it to my advantage. For example, let's say a treasure from some random kingdom disappeared. How I'd figure it out is, asking people, getting background, and then catching the person right when they pin it on someone." Seeing as how she wasn't doing herself any better, she groaned. "Look…I can't tell you who I am, and I can't tell you who he is, but we are handcuffed together due to a thief bumping into us at a market, and someone should be renamed Fumbles." She sent a glare to Aokiji. "But…I work for a guy who helps people who are in tight spots, like you for example, and if you tell me just enough information for me to understand the situation, I promise I can get you out of here."

'How come she isn't getting charged?' Aokiji thought bitterly.

"…What makes you think I'll trust you?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Simple. I'm bored, hate that Spandam-guy, I have nothing better to do, and there is no better organization in the world to screw with, than the World Government." She gave Robin a thumbs up.

"You've done this before?" Aokiji and Robin asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Wasn't that hard." Amanda smiled. Aokiji had no idea if the girl was lying or not. "Now then…what's the deal?"

Deciding that she had nothing to lose, Robin spoke. "…I am being charged with researching the Void Century and all the contents within it. The World Government has absolutely for-"

"Ah. Another execution victim done in by the rat-bastard-brigade. Say no more, I'll have you out of here by the hour. Will you and your crew need accommodations to get out of here?" Amanda waved it off casually.

Robin and Aokiji stared at her, they weren't sure whether to be insulted or amazed. "Miss…are you trying to be funny?" Robin managed to ask.

"No, but you didn't answer my question." She smiled.

"…My crew is fighting their way in to save me as we speak." Robin reluctantly answered.

"Awesome! So what's your crew's name?" Amanda grinned.

"You don't read many wanted to posters do you…nor do you listen very closely?" Aokiji sweat-dropped at Robin's question, he doubted she did either of those. In fact, he knew she was horrible at listening.

"No, but I read situations, and this is a bad one. So, how many crew members are there?" The younger girl asked.

"Seven are fighting for me." Robin bit her lip.

"Okay. You guys got the means to get yourselves out?" Amanda asked.

"…Yes." Robin desperately hoped she wasn't making a terrible mistake.

"Huh…" The gothic girls crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and sighed. She then beamed suddenly. "I've figured this out! Okay, Robin-san, how far do you think you could get without those seastone cuffs?"

"…I could easily make it to my crew, so long as Rob Lucci is incapacitated. Why?" She asked.

"Okay then, leave Rob Lucci-san to me! Even if I don't beat him, he'll be worn down enough to where your crew can beat him. All you have to do is focus on escaping! We'll be right behind yah!" She gave a thumbs up. Aokiji wondered if this was what she was like on all missions. "The first thing's first, we need to get these damned shackles off of ourselves!"

"Spandam has the keys I believe." Robin said.

"Seriously?" Amanda asked. "Awesome. Couldn't have picked an easier target."

"He is the leader of CP9, you know." Aokiji pointed out.

"Maybe…" Her grin darkened into a frown. "But he was about to strike Miss Robin when she has shackles. Not just him, all of CP9 is comfortable harassing Miss Robin when she's in shackles, this pisses me off. I don't like being a bully, but I have absolutely no problem with putting cowards like them in their places." She turned towards the door. "Let's go, Robin-san has a crew to meet! Admiral Moron, even though you're shackled to me, you are expected to protect Robin-san with your life."

Robin raised a brow at the nickname. The kid-Aokiji smiled uneasily. "I wish to be in the Navy one day."

"What are the two of you doing here, exactly?" Robin decided to ask the child-admiral.

"…I was performing a magic trick and I lost the keys…stole them from my father…and lost the key." Aokiji was trying to avoid eye-contact as much as possible.

"And why do you look like a clown?" She asked.

"…I lost a bet." He groaned.

"Ah. Say no more." Robin seemed to accept the answer and moved on.

"You guys ready?" Amanda looked at them. They nodded. "To the path of corporal punishment!"

**10 seconds Later**

The three of them were walking down the hallway to the main room, it wasn't long before they ran into some trouble. Well, almost. Spandam was pacing around the room like an idiot, while two other CP9 agents stood by. Amanda looked back to Aokiji and Robin, who nodded to her. "Hey Spandam-san…what's going on?"

"Ah perfect! You brought Nico Robin! Come, to the Tower of Justice!" He declared. "Lucci! Kalifa! Blueno and the others have been defeated! Intersect them now!"

Robin exclaimed suddenly, shocking everyone in the room. "Leave them! This has nothing to do with them!"

"It was there choice, stupid woman! You never should've researched the Void Century! You'll die just like your mother." Spandam smiled.

"URUSAI!" Robin exclaimed. Suddenly, a clash of a fist and metal was heard. Spandam had tried to take a baton to Robin, but Amanda kicked him back. Lucci stared, as did Kalifa, mini-Aokiji, and Spandam.

"Robin-san…" Amanda was eerily calm. "I understand how you must feel, but you just gave them leverage. Hold your tears until after the battle. Spandam-san…this 'Tower of Justice', sounds lovely, won't you take us there?" Spandam didn't respond at first. "Let's go, or are you too afraid?"

"F-Fine! Funkfreed will be with me anyways! You guys go on!" Kalifa left without any argument, while Lucci just stared at Amanda.

"Dazzling and powerful; we must meet sometime after this battle; I wish to fight you before you leave. Should you lose, you join me in Cipher Pole, should you win- Nico Robin and the Strawhats go free. That was your original intention, yes?" Lucci asked. Robin and Aokiji stiffened at the accusation, sure that they were doomed, but surprisingly, Amanda quirked a grin.

"You're pretty direct with girls, huh?" Amanda sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "Fine. But my condition is, don't allow any of this woman's crewmates to die. Prove to me, that you're strong enough to allow your enemies to survive."

"Very well. Good luck." Lucci left, leaving the stunned people.

"Shall we go then?" Amanda asked pleasantly. Spandam stared- this woman was a demon.

**Please Review!**


	9. When falling: do it with style!

**Hey guys, I'm assuming people are either mad at me at the moment, or you guys don't like the story. So to identify what the problem is, I'll post the three chapters you guys accidentally saw, plus the next part. But in all seriousness, reviews please! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

"Are you sure, you know what you're doing?" Aokiji whispered to her.

"Positive. Lucci's the one I'm worried about, but we only have half an hour left in these bodies, right?" Aokiji confirmed. "Then we need to work fast, I sensed one of her cremates on the tower."

"You can sense people, as well?" The admiral hissed.

"After all the other shit you've seen with me, are you really surprised?" Amanda asked. "Anyways, I need you to do me a favor. Wire a Den Den Mushi for the intercom here."

"Why?" Aokiji raised a brow.

"Just trust me." She hissed and looked to Robin, who had gone into complete depression since the confrontation in the throne room. Amanda then looked to Spandam, and saw the keys on his pocket, they needed to get to those! All she had to do was confirm Robin would be in safe hands with her crewmate and then she and Aokiji could split. When they reached the top of the stairs, Amanda shifted the two of them behind her. "Get ready."

"Release yourself Funkfreed!" Spandam ordered, and the giant sword released. Amanda immediately pulled a move to block the strike, but she was interrupted by Robin.

"Are you two my allies or not?" She asked quietly.

"For now, yes." Amanda said not turning away from Spandam. "Listen, Miss Robin…I'm going to leave here, and you're in what's called 'a space'. It'll protect you from essentially anything; hang tight here until I get those damned keys." Amanda then grabbed the mini-Aokiji and rolled to her left, allowing the giant sword to bounce off the area Robin was in. To say Spandam, Aokiji, and Robin were shocked was an understatement.

"I-Impossible! H-How'd you do that?" Spandam sputtered.

"Come on now, metal-mask-bastard…that doesn't really matter, does it?" Amanda smirked and stood up. "After all…I'm not the one trying to kill an innocent woman."

"W-What are you talking about? There's undeniable proof that Robin was researching the void history!" Spandam sputtered.

"Yes. Yes she was." Amanda nodded. "But you never asked her why did you?" She gave a wink to a confused Robin. "Spandam-san…I've been suspicious of this for awhile now…I believe Miss Robin was looking for the cause of the collapse of the Anicent Kingdom, 800 eight years ago." Silence gripped the stage. "It's not my business nor my concern about Miss Robin's intentions with the information are, but you and those five rat-bastards are terrified of what she might do with it, aren't you?"

"H-How…" Spandam dropped his baton and Funkfreed, utterly stupefied.

Amanda shrugged. "It's easy. Now hand over the keys quietly, you have absolutely no chance of winning, and I'll keep quiet about what I know of the Void Century." She smirked. "Are you sure you're allowed to make a Buster Call anyways? You've got quite an army heading this way for such a small amount of intruders."

Spandam laughed. "It'll be more than enough! Cipher Pole will burry these fools! After the Ohara incident, admiral Aokiji gave us permission to use the Buster Call whenever we want!" Amanda's eyes widened, and slowly turned to her shorted companion, who was looking anywhere but her face right now. "I don't know who you are, hot-stuff, but you just made yourself the main objective for Cipher Pole. You'll die, along with your discoveries."

"That's assuming the Navy can catch me." The girl freely shrugged her hands in a mock sigh. "I know absolutely everything about the Void Century, including the Rat-Bastard-brigade's secrets involving the kingdom's collapse. I want everyone to imagine the looks on the Gorosei's faces when I confronted them with this information; I wanted to see if I was right. Oh man! They were so pale I thought they turned themselves into corpses! Ha ha!"

Spandam stepped back a few steps, and shakily got out his Den Den Mushi. "ATTENTION ALL CIPHER POLE AND NAY PERSONALLE!" He shouted into the snail. "CHANGE OF TARGET! NICO ROBIN AND THE STRAWHATS ARE TO BE IGNORED! THE BUSTER CALL WILL BE RELOCATED TO TARGET ON ROOF! SHE IS SHACKLED TO CLOWN-CHILD! REPEAT: ABORT BATTLES WITH STRAWHATS AND COME TO ROOF!" He finished and looked at the stunned mini-admiral and smirking hot assassin. "YOU'RE FINISHED! WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Before Amanda could respond, she sensed a giant metal object coming towards her. Dodging, she allowed it to hit Spandam and caused Aokiji to be dragged slightly. She turned to her left, and saw a man in a speedo, Hawaiian shirt, and a metal nose staring at her. Seeing as how he ran over to Robin, but couldn't get to her, Amanda concluded that he was one of her crewmates. The man started yelling. "The name's Franky! Don't worry, I can break the cuffs with my bear fists, come over and I'll free you guys! You're the ones the Navy's now after, right?"

Nodding, Amanda took down the space, and pulled Aokiji to her. She turned to them. "I am, but please focus on escaping with Miss Robin, we'll be fine." The girl smiled pleasantly at him.

"Are you crazy?" Franky shouted, breaking Robin's cuffs. "You can't take on the Navy and CP9 with a kid handcuffed to you! How'd that happen, anyways?"

"Find the others in your group, and get out of here! You don't have time to worry about random strangers!" Not giving them time to argue, she raised her hand and levitated herself, Aokiji, and Spandam off the roof and down a few levels.

**5min Later**

Sudden pain and fever erupted inside her and Aokiji, crap! The pirate-woman's devil-fruit had to be wearing off! They crashed the landing, and struggled to get up. "Akoji-san…start the intercom, and what ever happens stay behind me."

Aokiji silently did as he was told, and looked on in curiosity as she shakily approached Spandam. The metal-masked man and his elephant looked at her, terrified. "Why…how did you figure out what happened to the Ancient Kingdom? That information was lost forever!"

"Why should I tell you?" Amanda looked at him dully.

After a moment, Spandam smirked. "Since you and the boy aren't going to live much longer, I might as well let you in on something. The Gorosei's going to kill you, you just declared war with something far greater than the World Government."

"Really?" Amanda put her arms behind her head. "I had no idea I was at war with something lower than vermin."

"You!" He got out a different Den Den Mushi than he had before. "The mighty Gorosei have been listening to you the whole time, and they have something they want to say to you! You'll see! They'll give orders to the admirals to completely slaughter you!"

"Vermin-turds can talk?" The girl asked casually.

After a few moments of buzzing, the snail spoke an old man's voice. "_You're threats are amusing, and your ploys to allow the Strawhats to escape with Nico Robin are admirable, but you've done in yourself. You will die here._"

"Really? Why will I die? Rat-bastard-#1-san?" Amanda asked.

"_Don't pretend to be ignorant to a crime you've already confessed to! You know exactly what you did!" _The snail shouted.

"And that would be?" Amanda stretched her arms.

_"Investigating the Void Century, and finding alternative ways to live in the world!" _The old man replied.

"How is investigating an ancient kingdom research to alternative living? Are you an environmentalist-extremist or something?" She smirked, Aokiji slapped his hand over his face.

At this, another old man's voice spoke, who sounded slightly older than the first. _"Don't mock us, girl! You've been researching into the creation of the Poneglyphs and what's written on them!"_

"Oh, I already know what's on them." Amanda said. "I also know why they were created, it was putting them in order that was the hard part."

_"Y-You!" _The second old man sputtered. _"Then you must've been researching the Helios and the Pluton! As well as other super weapons the old kingdom had!"_

"Really Rat-Bastard-#2-san? Such weapons exist, and you're not telling anyone about it?" She said sarcastically surprised. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Out of curiosity, did you know that there were originally 15 sub-kingdoms from the grand Ancient-Kingdom, and they al got along so well? I wonder what happened."

A third and older voice came on. _"How the hell could you know that? You're bluffing, there's no way you could've known about the structure of the Ancient Kingdom that well! All records of the kingdom were destroyed!"_

"Really? It didn't say anything like that in Tenryuubito library." Amanda said, sending a shock-wave through the kid-admiral as well as Spandam and the Gorosei.

_"T-There's no way! If you read __those__ books, that means you know about the World Government's and the Tenryubito's origin of wealth! You also must know of the location where the rest of the records of the ancient kingdom are! Tell us! We'll spare you, if you tell us!" _The third rat-bastard threatened desperately.

"We all know that's a lie." The girl huffed. "Honestly, if you're going to make an empty promise at least make it believable and not sound desperate."

A fourth voice came on the snail. _"Keep in mind of what happened on Ohara, imagine what we can do to one girl. You've extended Nico Robin's life by presenting yourself, and you're obviously not smart enough to stay in hiding like she did. If we destroyed an island, imagine what we can do to you."_

"I'm imagining the hell you put an eight-year old through, just because you're not as smart as her. I'm also imagining the reasons you've kept her alive, but kept her on the run. The truth is, you still need Nico-san, and you didn't realize that until after you killed her mother." All was absolutely silent. "You can't use either weapons anymore can you?"

_"…What makes you so confident that we can't just use it for a resort for this occasion?" _The fourth rat-bastard asked.

"Because if you could, you would've destroyed Ohara using that weapon, wiping all traces of that island." Amanda's eyes sharpened immensely. "Rat-bastards like yourselves are paranoid weaklings that erase all evidence of their wrongs. You were looking for the old king's diary in the Ohara library, but couldn't find it. You know it's out there, and you're terrified someone, like Robin, was going to find it before you did. And now, you're afraid that I've found it." Amanda's pupils were dilated and she was smiling in amusement at this point. "I have no fear of vermin-turd like you; you couldn't even begin to dream of catching me."

_"You do realize you're issuing war with us?" _The fifth and oldest voice spoke carefully. _"Now that you've revealed all you know about us, we can't let you live."_

Amanda closed her eyes and shrugged. "That's fine with me, however, I should warn you…if I'm too inconvenienced by you vermin-turds, then two things will happen. One: I'll kill all of you, obviously. Two: I'll tell the Revolutionary Army every intent and secret behind the Tequila Wolf Bridge."

_"…You're bluffing. There's no way you could've-" _

"Ah Revolutionary-san…there's something you should know about the Tequila Wolf Bridge, it's the-"

_"FINE!" _All five yelled through the snail. _"We'll back off, but don't think for a second this is over!"_

Amanda smirked. "Dudes…it'd be boring otherwise. Come at with everything you have."

_"Spandam…I want Cipher Pole 9 and the Navy to do everything they can to kill this girl off. Compared to this girl, Nico Robin knows nothing! This girl is your top priority, forget the Strawhats!" _The fifth rat-bastard yelled. _"Failure will not be tolerated!"_ And the connection was cut.

After a few moments of silence, Amanda broke it. "Yeesh…that was tense, huh?"

"I don't know who you are, but know that you won't live to tell the tale!" He released Funkfreed again, and made him charge. Amanda grabbed Aokiji and flipped to an area away from the mad man. She put him down and started coughing up blood. Spandam smirked. "Ah. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had health problems!"

Amanda smirked, and put a hand to her face. "Against you…" Smoke surrounded her and the admiral, making a cloud around them. Spandam coughed a little, now feeling a little frantic. The smoke cleared and Spandam stared shocked, his eyes bugged out of his mask. "I need a handicap of some kind or this would be too easy."

Aokiji and Amanda struggled to stand up, but to say they were ecstatic to be back to normal was an understatement. Unfortunately, since Jewelry's effect were so long, they weren't prepared to fight. Despite the fact that Amadna wanted to finish the job, she knew her promise to Robin would be full-filled. She tugged desperately on Aokiji's coat. "We need to get our of here!"

"Why? We need to get the key from him." Aokiji stepped forward.

"We're in no condition to fight these people! And I know a way out of here, they don't!" Amanda said, falling to her knees; her fever hadn't gone away.

"I'm not leaving!" Aokiji yelled.

"I don't care how bad your freakin ego was hurt!" She shouted. "We can't fight like this, we have to go!"

The admiral couldn't take it; the CP9 coverup, the handcuffs, and now a child was lecturing him. It was all too much; he needed to get those keys from Spandam; just to prove he was still apart of the Navy. "Get off me!"

"Akoji-san!" The girl suddenly jumped between Aokiji and Spandam. Aokiji and Spandam stared at the girl on the ground, who was now bleeding profusely. She had four large slash-wounds that covered her torso.

"What a shame, she's too young." Aokiji looked up to see Lucci in his cat form staring down at Amanda, her blood dripping from his hand. "She would've made a good fight, if she hadn't been more concerned about you." Lucci looked at Aokiji's face. "She saw me coming and tried to get you out of here. Good work Admiral, somehow you caught this danger to the world." Aokiji fell to his knees, his eyes never the left the girl's bleeding wounds.

"THE HELL?" Now, all three adult men looked up to see a hole in the roof, most likely where Lucci came down. Staring down at them was the entire Strawhat gang, each of their eyes were staring intently at the child. Luffy didn't say anything as he stepped down to join them; nor did he speak until all the others were joined with him- one by one. After another moment of silence, Luffy spoke. "Robin. Franky. Is she the girl who helped you?"

"She was older and hotter, but the outfit's unmistakable." Franky nodded.

"Yes, Captain-san. I'm sure." Robin confirmed.

"Ah. I see." Luffy had an extremely neutral face, but murder was slowly seeping into his eyes. "We have to rescue our new crew member then."

**Review Please! The next part's going to be all new!  
><strong>


	10. When running away: do quickdraw style

**Hey guys! Here's my update as promised, thank you so much for reviewing. Judging by how people reacted, I'll leave the story as it is and continue. The next chapter should be up soon, and it'll return to its normal humor level. Remember, review please! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

Aokiji quickly picked the girl up, causing her to wince. "You're alive?" He exclaimed.

She looked annoyed at Aokiji. "Yeah I'm alive, did yah think I was weak enough to die from a simple slash-attack like that?" She coughed up some blood. "Crap, I've been using too much of my power recently, and oh…I forgot, I'm bleeding."

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT?" Everyone shouted.

It was then Amanda turned to the Strawhat crew and spotted Nico Robin. "Ah Miss Robin-san, I assume this is your crew then?"

"Yes. We overheard everything on the intercom." The archeologist bowed deeply to the girl. "What you've done cannot be described, thank you."

"It's no problem." The girl waved it off. "Anyone got any bandages or gauze? That'd be helpful."

"ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO ASK WHY THEY'VE SWITCHED AGES ALL OF THE SUDDEN?" Spandam yelled. "AOKIJI! IS THAT YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN CLOWN MAKEUP? WHO IS THIS KID?"

"Ah. Spandam-san…there's a funny story-" She was cut-off by Aokiji's glare. "Huh." She sighed. "Never mind…people I have an announcement to make!"

"Yeah?" Zoro spoke. "What's that?"

"This man is not the true Akoji-san! For what Navy Admiral would have a strong enough sense of humor to wear clown makeup, and a rainbow wig?" She pointed out. "You see, this man is called Admiral Moron, because he was stupid enough to piss-off Admiral Akoji-san, by dressing like him, and so now he adorns makeup to symbolize his mockery! Spandam-san, I ask you, would Admiral Akoji-san be stupid enough to handcuff someone like me to himself?" She showed everyone the handcuffs.

"Huh." Spandam rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it no, he wouldn't. Thanks for the clarification kid; that would've been disastrous if I accused him of treachery."

"Why do you pronounce Aokiji- Akoji?" Lucci asked the question that was probably on everyone's mind.

"Simple." She said. "The name "Aokiji" is too chopy and feels awkward on my tongue. So to simplify, I call him Akoji-san."

"And how do you know Aokiji?" Lucci raised a brow.

"I had a huge argument about which drink was better: Coca-cola or rum. Obviously, Coca Cola beats rum easily, but he said that on the authority of being admiral, rum was the best drink in the world or something. The debate earned many laughs, tears, and discussions from audience members. It eventually ended with free drinks to all; soda and rum to all!" She raised her fist in the air. "We exchanged names and that's about it."

"And how do you know he doesn't have a big sense of humor?" Lucci asked suspiciously.

"Did you think he had a sense of humor after meeting him?" She asked sardonically.

"Good point." Now Lucci was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh. Now that that's settle, let us go Admiral Moron, where the deer and the antelope play." She pointed forward.

"HOLD IT!" Ussop/Sogeking yelled. "You're bleeding and helpless! You can't go with a marine! Admiral Moron, hand her over!"

"Why?" The clown-Aokiji asked nervous that this would become his nick-name.

"You heard him, hand her over to us." Luffy spoke. "I don't know who you are, or what connection you have to the Navy, but I won't let an injured crew member leave with a marine. Now do it." The pirate captain stepped forward.

"You're part of the Strawhat crew?" Aokiji yelled at her.

"No. I've never even heard of them. I wasn't lying about that part." Amanda sweat-dropped and turned to Luffy. "Ano…I assume you're the captain, right?"

"Ah. My name's Luffy, I'm your new captain." He said seriously. "Hold tight, we'll come get you."

"Er…thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. Really…I've had much worse injuries than this, and I can just patch myself up." She reassured and waved her hands in front of herself.

"That means you get into danger a lot, you need to join my crew." Luffy simply put.

"No…that just means I fight a lot." Amanda sweat-dropped. "Look, I appreciate that you're grateful I helped your crewmate, but I only did it for my own amusement. I didn't do it because out of the goodness of my heart or anything."

"You deliberately made yourself the target of a Buster Call." Franky said. "I don't know why you did it, but it sure as hell saved us."

"That's good…but really, I only did that because I love screwing over the World Government in any way I can, it's just funny." She tried to explain.

"So you're against corruption and oppression- sounds like a Strawhat member to me." Sanji puffed his cigarette casually.

"Isn't everyone against corruption and oppression?" Amanda sweat-dropped.

"WOULD EVERYONE FOCUS ALREADY? SHE'S INJURED!" Nami yelled.

"Hn." Zoro stepped forward. "For once, you're right. We're only going to say this once more, Navy-bastard. Hand her over, or else." Zoro drew one of his swords.

At that moment, Amanda chose to escape, seeing as how they'd be in trouble if they didn't. She coughed up some more blood and placed her hand on Aokiji's wrist and in no time, they vanished.

Everyone, CP9 members and Strawhat pirates were stunned. "WHAT?"

**Back to Water 7**

Aokiji held Amanda close to himself as he harshly landed, which luckily, was on something soft. Looking down at the girl, he noticed that she was clutching her chest and she was bleeding more. "Akoji-san, we need to find a hospital." Nodding, Aokiji got off the soft thing he landed on, and started forward.

"That was rude, Navy-bastard." Aokiji and Amanda froze and turned back to the soft-thing. Aokiji cursed in so many different ways in his head, it was Jozu they landed on. "What do you have there?" Jozu forcefully spun Aokiji around. The division captain's eyes widened at the child's condition, he clenched his teeth, and balled his fists. "YOU BASTARD!" His balled fist suddenly turned into diamond, but Aokiji was somehow pulled away before Jozu could deliver the deadly blow. Aokiji looked down at girl, who was breathing harshly, and face scrunched up in pain. Luckily where Jozu was seeing this, the handcuffs couldn't be seen. Aokiji glanced through a window as a possible escape, but then realized something, his clown makeup came off, including his nose and rainbow hair. How had that happened? Was it a side-effect of the teleportation? Thoughts to ponder later, he figured, as Jozu approached closer.

"Ne Jozu-san…what is this?" Aokiji looked behind Jozu and decided his luck couldn't get any worse; three more commanders were staring at the girl with horrified expressions. "Manda-chan!" Haruta yelled. He, Izo and Vista were horrified.

"What, you found her?" Ace and Marco stepped forward. Both paled considerably when they saw her. "…Admiral…you better have a damned good reason why her condition's like that."

"I didn't do this to her!" Aokiji took a step back and realized he was at one of the ends of Water 7's walkways; they'd be underwater if they took another step. Thinking quickly, he held her over the water, gently clasping her tiny body that basically took up his palm. "Come any closer, and I drop her."

The commanders halted and glared murderously. "We're only warning you once, Admiral. Harm her, and there will be hell to pay." Vista drew his sword. "Haruta, Izo. One of you get ready to jump in after her."

'Crap, I forgot some of them don't have devil-fruits!' He thought.

"Akoji-san!" She whispered hoarsely. "Jump into the water!"

"Are you crazy? We'll drown!" He whispered back..

"Just do it! I have a plan!" She glared.

"We're going to die, if you make a mistake." He reminded her.

"We're going to die if we stay here, now trust me!" She hissed. That did it, Aokiji dared to glanced at the girl's open wounds. She got those wounds because he _didn't _trust her judgement originally. Taking a breath, he pulled the girl close to his chest and allowed himself to fall into the water. With the three panicking, and non-devil fruit users after them.

"DAMN IT!" Ace punched the wall, terrified for the girl's life. Marco and Jozu weren't any better off than he was with their frustration. "They'll pay! They'll pay for this!"

**Meanwhile**

Aokiji felt the water constricting his throat as he and Amanda plummeted deeper into the water. He hadn't been underwater since he was a child, so this was a terrifying experience. Luckily or unluckily, he weighed more than the three commanders swimming after them desperately, so he was sinking faster than them. Suddenly, his throat was no longer constricted and he could breathe. He looked down at the girl curled to his chest and saw she had a hand up. "Find a ship, I'll teleport us onto it, but I can't do it from here." The Admiral would've asked bout her powers again, but the girl's health was a greater concern. Quickly directing the 'space' he assumed he was in, he quickly sunk far enough away from the commanders to be out of sight, and then started forward, out towards the ocean. It wasn't long before he discovered a ship, and nudged the girl to take them in. And in a few seconds, they were in someone's storage unit. Coughing and shivering slightly he looked around for blankets, towels, and any first-aid supplies. Grabbing said items, he laid the girl down on an old blanket, and started to undo her petticoat.

"I can dress my own wounds." She took the bandages and disinfectant from him and hid behind some crates. Aokiji didn't say anything as she she started treating herself, he was riddled with guilt when realization dawned upon. She had taken a fatal blow from Lucci, and because of that, she was now bleeding and he wasn't. "Akoji-san…"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" He yelled. "You get yourself cut open, and you ask if I'm okay? Just what the hell went through your head when you took that hit from Lucci? What the hell went through your head when you said all of that about the World Government? You made yourself a target to them, do you realize what I have to do now?"

"No, what do you have to do?" Amanda asked casually.

"I have to take you to Marineford obviously! You'll probably be executed!" He exclaimed.

"Before or after the painful interrogation?" She asked casually. "They're not going to kill me until I tell them everything I know about the Ancient Kingdom, at least about the King's diary."

"So what you said to them about the Ancient Kingdom, it was true?" Aokiji asked.

"Apparently." The girl shrugged. "Mostly what I said was a shot in the dark, it all ended up being right."

"YOU MEAN WHAT YOU SAID BACK THERE WAS ONE HUGE GUESS?" He shouted out.

"About the Void Century…let's just say for the sake of conflict of interest, yes, it was a guess." She turned her head away in the awkwardness.

"That means you did research it! Just where did you find documentation about the Void Century? All of it was destroyed on Ohara!" Aokiji exclaimed.

"No…I made deductions about truths hidden in the lies, all I said to the Gorosei was a giant theory I got from scattered deductions I picked up from the propaganda the World Government put out. The Gorosei merely confirmed my theory was correct. Now, on the incident of Ohara? Why would you give someone like Spandam a Bust Call right?" She looked at him

"Don't change the subject!" Aokiji yelled. "How the hell did you come up with that theory? What scattered deductions are you talking about?"

"With the rat-bastard-brigade, I had a 50/50 chance of being right, so I bluffed, and it ended up working." She responded, her arms resting on the back of her head. "Now, why trust Spandam with the Buster Call? I haven't seen someone that trigger-happy in awhile."

"Cipher Pole needs the authority to run the world as they see fit. They're the intelligence network of the World Government." He sighed.

"He blackmailed you, huh?" She could sense him stiffen. "Or…you were terrified of them finding out about something on Ohara, so you gave them the Buster Call to make them back off." Her suspicions were confirmed when she head him punch the ground. "I won't ask, I just wanted to confirm your reasoning."

"And is your deduction doing that?" He seethed.

"Simple. I need to make sure I'm protecting someone who actually thinks about who the people they're killing are, and not a random killer who goes after pirates. If you were the second one, I'd slaughter you on this ship and toss your body into the ocean. I hate 'Absolute Justice', it's a joke, an excuse to kill, and a complete contradiction! If the Navy was lead by Moral Justice, then I guarantee everyone's fear would be greatly diminished. Or would the World Government's power be cut down too significantly?" She asked.

"…I get it. You're pissed about what happened at Enies Lobby, but you need to understand-" Aokiji was abruptly cut-off.

"The only thing I understand is that the Navy is the pampered attack dog of the World Government, and is terrified that its meals might be taken away. There was absolutely no reason why Miss Nico or her mother should've been executed. I know about the Ohara incident, an assignment of mine was to investigate the island. Just so you know, I have quite a few theories about you, Miss Nico, and her mother, but I would hate to think the 'Flower of the Scholars' sunk herself that low." The girl had no apparent anger in her voice, but it was obviously simmering inside of her.

Aokiji couldn't take it, and changed the subject. "Okay…why'd you take the hit from Lucci?"

"Then I would've had to sever my hand, and would have the dead-body of an admiral on my back. I don't need to be framed with Admiral Moron's murder. It's obvious CP9 would've stuck me with that, so they'd have an excuse to go all-out on a child." She explained.

"That makes sense." Aokiji reluctantly nodded. "Why'd you help the Strawhat crew when you didn't even know them? Why put yourself in such a position to help someone like Nico Robin?"

"Ah. I wasn't lying about that part either." She answered.

"What part?" Aokiji rose a brow, and Amanda stepped out from behind the crates. He observed that she changed clothes again. This time, it was a red pseudo-corset top with black ribbons, a poofy skirt that had red playing-card symbols on them, had plain black leggings, and red mary-janes. She wore a gothic red and black headdress as well.

"The part about screwing with the World Government. There's no greater organization on the planet, other than nobles, to screw with." She smirked.

"And Whitebeard's crew? You must've pissed them off badly for them to be pursuing you like this." He pointed out.

"I did. I just wish they'd find something else to do." She sighed.

"What'd you do, kid?" He asked.

"Go die somewhere." She gave her usual reply. But her smirk came back. The admiral looked at her, she looked paler than she had earlier and looked weaker. Most likely from the fight earlier, and he remembered she said something about overexertion.

"Hey kid…you mentioned something about overexertion. Mind telling me about that?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I do mind…" She sighed and looked out into the ocean from a window. "So…are we okay for now?"

Aokiji sighed, at this point, he couldn't turn her in. "…I should be able to present reasonable doubt that you actually knew the Void Century information. Just keep your mouth shut and I'll clear your name of it." Aokiji looked out the window too.

"What happened to your original security-issue montage?" She asked.

"It changed when I realized what a greater threat would be." He answered. "You'd destroy Marineford. I don't how, but somehow, you'd do it."

"A wise decision." She smirked. "Any idea, where we're going now?"

"We'll see where the current takes us." He sighed. "Also, kid…you're bad-ass." She looked at him, blinked and then smirked.

"Why thank you!" She smiled and raised her fist. "To the next island!"

**Review please!**


	11. When girl asks if she's fat: death

**Hey guys! So, thank you so much to the reviewer who was kind enough to warn me about the mary-sue my character was becoming. Aokiji's a lot more active and actually acts like an admiral in this chapter, than the others so far. I got a job recently in journalism, do my writing energy has been zapped of me recently, and I haven;t had the energy to write. But, here's an update and a new chapter. So I'm going to really need reviews to motivate me to update, otherwise...there's a good chance I'll forget to. So please review, comment, or whatever. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

Aokiji had no idea where they were, nor what ship they hitched a ride on, but they were obviously someplace pretty isolated, there were no people around and the jungle was lush and seemed untouched by people. It was a pleasant surprised when Amanda told them it was okay to get off the ship. It was also a relief since they spent four hours crammed into that storage room.

"Akoji-san?" She coughed. The admiral was starting to get worried, the girl had been getting paler and started coughing after they left Water 7, and she obviously hadn't fully recovered from Lucci's attack. But she insisted on walking and she insisted that they didn't stop, most likely not appear weak in front of the Admiral. But her health had to be considered. Seeing how she was struggling to climb over things like branches (where previously she had no trouble at all), he picked the girl up and put her on his shoulder. "I can walk Akoji-san." She complained, but he could tell she was too weak to argue.

"Yes you can, however, it's faster if we do it this way." He replied stepping over a huge log. "Oi, you should sleep, I can walk us all the way around the island."

"I'm your bodyguard, I can't sleep. Sir would scold me for slacking." She replied simply. Her ears perked suddenly when they reached a rocky path. "Ne Akoji-san, I sense people a few feet ahead of us." She indicated by pointing. "I'm going to go check it out." He quickly grabbed a hold of her, before she could jump off. "You're not walking."

"What do you suggest we do? You can't fight if they're dangerous, right?" She demanded.

"I'll manage. You're not fully recovered from your fight with Lucci." He grunted and held the girl firmly as he made his way forward. After pushing his way through some bushes, he finally made his way into a villa of some sort. But something was strange- they were all women, no men. They stared and stared, before finally screaming.

"TELL THE EMPRESS! THERE'S A MAN ON THE ISLAND!" One of the girls yelled.

"Oh no." Aokiji's mouth was open.

"What? Where are we?" Amanda asked, falling asleep.

"Amazon Lilly. Boa Hancock's stronghold, and the world's only women-exclusive island." Aokiji groaned.

**10min Later**

Aokiji was shoved harshly to the foot of Boa Hancock's throne, cradling the fugitive carefully. He didn't bother glancing up to know she was looking down on them with condescending eyes. Hancock stared at Aokiji for awhile, but then noticed the girl in his arms. Standing up, she and her serpent made their way down to them, examining Aokiji's body language every which way they could. It was then, the two other Gorgon sisters- Sandersonia and Marigold, appeared as well. "Well Admiral, I hope the Navy has a good reason for having one of their top officials stow away in one of my ships."

"Who said I was a stowaway?" Aokiji asked.

"You sure as hell weren't invited onto the island." Hissed Sandersonia.

"No argument there I suppose." Aokiji sighed, and then remembered Amanda's condition. "I need to see one of your doctors here."

"Why?" Marigold asked harshly.

"Want to take advantage of one of our medics? How shameful!" Hissed Sonia.

"I won't tolerate such indecency admiral; be warned. Now then…that child…who is she?" Hancock looked at her curiously, noticing the girl was still partially conscious.

"She's the reason why I need to see a doctor." Aokiji answered remorsefully. "She got into a fight with Rob Lucci, to protect me and a group of people. I know you hate men, but don't let your hatred of men persecute this girl."

Hancock pursed her lips obviously offended. "I don't know what you take me for, admiral. But I would never blame a young maiden for the crimes and weaknesses of a man, especially one like you!" Hancock clapped her hands. "Elder Nyon! Take this girl to the medical ward across from my room at once! Treat her with the utmost care!"

The elder appeared suddenly in front of the admiral and outstretched her arms. Aokiji's eyes were bugging out, they couldn't separate due to the handcuffs and if Hancock saw that, they were so screwed. "Unfortunately, that is currently impossible." Aokiji said.

"And why is that?" Hancock demanded snootily.

"Because he's Admiral Moron, and I'm Petty Officer Awesome!" Amanda suddenly exclaimed in fever-deliriousness.

"Er…" Aokiji sweated bullets as he put his hand over her mouth. "She's our youngest and newest recruit in our unit, and I have been assigned to be her mentor by Sengoku. Unfortunately…she was screwing around with the handcuffs and this happened!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Marigold asked. "You were probably trying to take advantage of her, damn lolicon!"

"I'm not a lolicon! I don't expect you to believe me! But I'm begging you to!" Aokiji exclaimed. "Look, Hancock, I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone on this self-desegregating island. On the authority invested in me as a Navy admiral, I demand you dispose your best medic to me at once."

Boa Hancock put on a beautiful smirk, making the admiral's heart stop. "I see." She chuckled. "Restrain him!"

Aokiji was suddenly shoved down, and Amanda was torn away from him, exposing the handcuffs. Getting up from her throne, Hancock walked down the aisle to the girl, clutching her side. The empress observed the girl silently, noting that she now had an open wound, and blood was seeping out. But then a cruel smile came into play. Aokiji didn't like the look of it. "What are you planning, Hancock?"

"My, my…what's a world noble doing here?" She roughly turned Amanda's back to her, shoving her face to the ground. "How old are you dear?"

"Go to hell." Amanda hissed, only to receive a harsh kick in the side.

"Fool!" She did the epic pointing down stance. "Everyone is to obey me, because I am beautiful! Now, under the authority of my beauty, tell me your age!"

"By beauty, you mean billboard-brow and thunder thighs." The girl said dryly. The room was deadly silent at that point, they could've of swore they heard rumbling just now though.

Hancock snapped her fingers. "Bring out the branding iron, please."

Aokiji's eyes widened, she wouldn't! "Hancock…what are you planning?"

"The nobles believes it's in their right to brand people with ugly marks, I see no reason not to do the same." She smiled cruelly as a case was brought forward. She unlatched it and took out the iron. It had the symbol of the Kuja pirates as its mark, but had a pointed end on it, making it a stake, and it was ready to burn something.

"What are you doing? Hancock, whatever you're thinking, it wasn't Manda who did anything to you!" Aokiji yelled.

"All nobles are the same! They go wherever they want! Stomp on people they want, they even take away humanity when they want. Let's see how they like it for once!" The woman grabbed the hot iron, and brought it down on Amanda.

Time stood still for Aokiji. Without thinking, he rushed forward, crouched above the girl, and held his arm out. Amanda opened her eyes, and her eyes widened as best they could to what they saw. Though her harsh breathing and bleary eyes, she saw the navy Admiral crouching over her, with his right arm being pierced with the hot iron. She stared at the sight before her, as did Hancock and her wards, shock didn't begin to describe what they felt.

"Akoji-san…" She whispered. The admiral said nothing but grabbed the stake, pulled it out of Hancock's arm, and threw it at her shoulder, stabbing her fiercely. The tall woman fell down in agony. Aokiji turned back to the child, and pet her hair softly, noticing her hair had started trembling from what almost happened. He had to get her to a doctor. "Why? Why'd you do that? You're hurt…I'm the one whose supposed to be hurt…I have to protect the clients." She started crying but the admiral shushed her. He gently picked her up, and cradled her with his uninjured arm.

"You did protect me. It's my time to return the favor." He smiled slightly at her. "Now sleep, I'll take care of this." He stood up, and no sooner than he said that, the little girl dozed off, unable to stay conscious. He glared at the Amazon Lilly warriors fiercely. "Harm this child, and I guarantee the Navy will be the least of your worries, Hancock. No…you've never once seen an Admiral breaking off from its chain."

After getting out of her shock, she sent a glare. Then elder Nyon spoke up. "Empress, let me treat her. You were healthy and could fight when the nobles hurt you, you might as well defeat on their scum at their mightiest as well."

"That's true…" Hancock nodded. "Fine. As I ordered before, I want her wounds treated, and those shackles bestowed upon the admiral, not her. I look forward to destroying a noble in front of everyone without their shields of protection." Aokiji glared at the pirate woman.

"Yes, yes." Nyon sighed, and signaled Aokiji to follow her. "Come."

**In the spare room across from Hancock's**

Nyon sighed, as she noted the tense admiral. "Relax. I won't hurt her, I'm not your enemy here."

"Pardon me, if I don't exactly trust you." Aokiji didn't let his guard down at all.

"It's no use to any of us if she remains in that condition, at least this way, one of yo will be free of movement. You can senak off the island while she's unconscious." Nyon explained.

"I can't leave her here." He replied.

"Why?" The elder rose a brow. "Aren't you anxious to be out of her company? I was under the impression you and her didn't get along."

"We don't." He sighed. "But if her father finds out anything happened to her, under my care. It's the end of the Navy as we know it."

"Who is her father, exactly?" Nyon asked.

Aokiji hesitated and looked down at the gothic girl. She was still tremoring, and he was certain her temperature was rising. Maybe if Nyon knew her father, she'd back off. "Gin Ichimaru."

After a few moment of silence, the woman spoke. "I see. You're so scared of what we'll do to her, that you're lying. Good call."

"I'm not lying, it's true!" He yelled.

"Don't joke about such things! If Ichimaru reproduced the world would be destroyed!" Nyon yelled.

"I know! But it's true!" The admiral yelled. He took a breath than sighed. "Why was Hancock so hostile to Amanda? She wanted to help her a moment before."

Nyon sighed. "Isn't this a girl a noble?"

Aokiji looked at the girl he was holding, he couldn't help but agree. Even when he met Amanda, he thought she was a noble from the way she dressed. But if you hung out with the girl for a total of two minutes, any thoughts of her having any grace would fly out the window. "No, she's not."

"Then, why's she dressed that way?" Nyon asked confused. "Only the top nobles get those custom-made threads. It's what the Tenryubitto woman wear under their suits."

"Whether she is a noble or not, what did that have to do with Hancock's rage?" The admiral changed the subject. He actually didn't know where she got the clothes either; probably stole them.

"That's none of your business. Nobles are the scum of the earth that deserved what our empress was about to do and more. You're lucky, I don't restrain you and force the girl to bear the mark on her forehead." Nyon frowned.

"So you do plan to mark her." Aokiji glared.

"After the empress defeats her in combat, not that it'll be any challenge. After the girl is defeated she'll be marked as an Amazon slave, serving us. How ironic." Nyon gathered some bandages and salve. "Place her on the bed and turn away. Or do you want me to force you to do that?"

With extreme hesitation, the admiral did as asked, setting the girl down on the day bed in the room. He sat down on the floor as Nyon ripped her shirt and removed the fake-corset top. It was silent as she applied salve and bandaged her stomach and torso. After searching the draws, she finally found a tiny t-shirt for the girl. Nyon unlocked her cuff and put both on Aokiji's wrists. Then, after the girl was finally dressed, she started to wake up. "Nngh…" She slowly sat up, only to have a pair of lavender yoga pants thrown at her. She stared in confusion, and noted she was no longer in her gothic Lolita. She stared at Nyon, then at Aokiji who was on the floor, turned away from her, and then back to herself. She was bandaged and treated, and apparently had her handcuffs removed. "So…Akoji-san's now a prisoner here, huh?"

"We're both prisoners here." He grumbled.

Nodding, she turned back to Nyon. "I'm assuming you're the one who treated my wounds. Who are you? Why did you have a key for these shackles?"

"Empress Hancock is a Shichibukai of the Navy, so of course we have spare keys of those kinds laying around. I am elder Nyon, the grand elder for Amazon Lilly." She explained.

"I see." Amanda sweat-dropped. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you don't like me."

"That'd be a correct assumption yes." She answered.

"No one here likes anyone." Aokiji sighed from his sitting position.

"Shut up!" She hit the admiral on the back. That's when Amanda remembered; her eyes widened when she remembered what Hancock tried to do to her.

Immediately, she leapt out of bed and kicked Nyon's head, causing the short woman to go flying across the room. As if it were automatic communication by now, Amanda jumped on Aokiji's shoulder and the admiral sped out of the room.

**15min**

After speeding through the jungle of Amazon Lilly, they eventually stopped. "Akoji-san! What was that? Why are we here?"

"It's only been half an hour since we got here! How the hell could you forget so fast?" Aokiji yelled.

"I fainted cause of what the stress! What happened in that throne room-" She cut off her ranting, when she realized something, the admiral's wound hadn't been treated. Wordlessly, she moved closer to him, and took his hand into her grasp, pulling his arm down to where she could see the stab wound directly. She touched it, causing the man to hiss; the girl stared at it with a neautral expression. She slowly placed a hand on the wound, and her hand emitted a soft red glow that felt warm and soothing on the admiral's skin. After a few minutes, the wound was closes, with only a scar remaining.

"You can heal too?" He asked with a sigh.

"I can heal myself too. Fights like Lucci, I often can't move by the end of it." She explained. "…Are you all right?"

"…Yeah. Wasn't my first battle-wound." Aokiji shrugged it off reassuringly. "What I did in there was expected as my seat as an admiral…there's no reason for you to take any special notice in it."

"…You didn't have to do that. I-I could've taken the hit. Y-You d-din't have t-to…" She had her face look down, but Aokiji could tell tears were streaming from them.

"…I chose to protect you. You have nothing to feel bad for." Aokiji repeated.

"I-"

"Look, how about this?" Aokiji cut her off. "We're even now. You saved me from Lucci, I saved you from Hancock; all I did was return the favor."

After blinking away a few stray tears, Amanda smiled. "Eh. You're right. Thank you!"

The admiral sighed at the bright expression, she really was just a kid. "So now what?"

"Shouldn't we get off this island?" Amanda suggested.

"Yeah. That'd be good, considering what Hancock was planning." The admiral replied.

"What was she planning exactly?" Amanda wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

"She was planning on fighting you in live combat, claiming you as an Amazon slave should she have won." Aokiji explained.

"An Amazon slave?" The girl blinked. "Why would she do that?"

"….Hey kid…I've been wondering this for awhile, but…how did you get those clothes exactly? They're only supposed to be worn by the Tenryuubito or slightly below." Aokiji explained.

"Really? I got them from Otose-san." Amanda replied.

"Otose-san?" The admiral repeated.

"Yeah. She helped Sir raise me when I was really little, yah know…when I got sick and stuff." She explained.

"Like diapers?" Aokiji guessed, he heard horror stories from the parents in the Navy.

"Nah. I was out of diapers by the time Sir adopted me." She replied.

"Really? When did he adopt you exactly?" Now that he thought about it, he didn't know much about the girl's home-life other than the training sessions she mentioned.

"I was two." She replied bluntly. "Before you ask, I don't know who my parents are, nor do I care. They're either dead or left me for dead, they have no impact on my life, so I have no reason to care."

"Harsh. You've got a pretty tough view on life, don't yah?" Aokiji asked.

"Not really." Amanda shrugged. "Just realistic."

"Okay, so going back to this Otose-san…she helped Ichimaru raise you?" He knew it was suspicious that he would raise a kid.

"Yeah. He even leaves me with her sometimes when he has to go on longer missions, or when he and Matsumoto-san want to get away." She explained.

"Don't Ichimaru and Matsumoto, trust you?" Aokiji raised a brow at the contradictory behavior. At one moment the man seemed to want Amanda to independent like how Garp wanted his grandsons to be, now it sounded like he babied her a little.

"It's not about trust, it's about income. Otose-san assigns me missions and supervises me in Sir's place at these times. This way, it's more income for all of us." She explained.

"I see." Aokiji should've known.

"Yeah. So…how do we get off this island exactly? We're gonna need a disguise." Amanda pointed out.

"Kid…whatever you're thinking, please never tell anyone I participated in it." The admiral groaned.

**Review if you want more!**


	12. Having friends over is not allowed!

**Hey guys! As promised, I'm updating because I had time! Thanks for the sudden review boost, it gave me pride and joy! And I apologize if you guys didn't like the last chapter, I personally thought it fit well; Aokiji finally steps up as an admiral and protects Amanda. And it's going to be like that for quite awhile in the story. I promise my OC will still give him and th rest of the characters hell. And now to respond to your reviews; yeah I kind of figured my OC was mary-sueish...but I can't help it. It's so much fun. I don't intend to make my characters mary-sues it just kind of happens; if I try to make my characters out of character, then I feel trapped and I get massive writer's block. So, the reason why the last chapter was so bad was because I dimmed Amanda down too much, and I didn't give Aokiji his power back. It'll happen next chapter, though...temporarily. Also, I don't underestimate Aokiji, he's an admiral for a reason, and he has a logia-type, I'm merely trying to humble him. And to prove I respect his power, the next chapter after this: Aokiji vs. Blackbeard. Hope you come to see it! For now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC  
><strong>

Two very ugly, and hugely disproportionate women strutted through the Amazon village all the way to docks. Amanda's idea was simple, disguise themselves as Amazons, and steal one of their ships. After carefully making their way to the seaport, they jumped a ship. Amanda's disguise was simple, a lion-cloth and tube top she stole from a shop, while Aokiji had to bear with a huge, poofy grass skirt, a large hat, and smeared cherries on his lips. They carefully walked down to the docks, and even responded to friendly waves towards their directions. After arriving on the docks, they picked a decently-sized ship and quickly headed out. After fifteen minutes, both concluded it was safe to move and change their clothes. Amanda left below deck to change, while Aokji just took the ridiculous skirt, wig, and coconuts off. After a few moments, Amanda reappeared in a queen of hearts gothic lolita outfit, with matching stockings, head piece, and red shoes. She came over to sit down by him.

"Hey kid…I just realized something." Aokiji said while they drifting away from the island, and took off his leaf-wig and berry-lipstick. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ESCAPE ON A DIFFERENT BOAT? WE COULD'VE BEEN FREE OF EACH OTHER!"

"Ah. That'd be a conflict of interest, Akoji-san." She smiled.

"Conflict of interest?" He steamed out.

"Part of procedure, escort target to and from areas of interest, and job is completed upon collection of payment. Sir would be furious with me if I ditched a big spender like you." The girl smiled pleasantly.

"I never hired you!" Aokiji yelled.

"And I never asked to be shackled to you, but we're both gonna have to move on." She sighed. "You're worried about Ichimaru-san, right?"

"That! And I could've gone to Marineford by myself! At least this way, I would've been able to move around easier!" Aokiji argued.

"You have the subtly of a water buffalo, I doubt you would've been successful." The girl stated bluntly. "Look, once I start a job, I finish a job; that's the way Ichimaru-san taught me, and that's the way I live."

"The handcuffs are off you, what makes you think you're job's not done?" The admiral demanded. "Besides, you're still recovering from that fight Lucci, aren't you?"

"I'm fine." She shrugged. "Nyon-san treated me, and I've been in a lot worse fights than Lucci-san. And again, you haven't paid me yet."

"That reminds me…I've been curious of this for awhile, but…Ichimaru raised you, right?" Aokiji asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why don't you address him as your father?" Aokiji asked.

Blinking, the girl answered. "Can you seriously say that it's possible to call Ichimaru-san, "Papa", "Dad", or "Father" can actually be done with a straight face? I've lived with Ichimaru-san since I was two, and to this day, I still can't call him that."

"So he did adopt you." The admiral deduced.

"Yeah…I said that when I first met you and back at the island, remember?" She raised a brow. "Sir and Matsumoto-san never had time for children of their own; hell, they didn't have time for me either, but I was kind of shoved on them."

"How so?" Aokiji was genuinely interested now. The girl spoke very little of herself, and this was the first time she mentioned her past.

"Sir found me on an island, and took me in. He said I was about to be killed by some local there." She explained.

"Why was the local trying to kill you?" Aokiji asked.

"…I'm not sure." She looked down thoughtfully. "I just remember waking up with Ichimaru-san holding me…he was all bloody, and was smiling at me. And not the scary smile…the you're-safe-now-smile. I don't remember things before Ichimaru-san too well."

"…I see." Aokiji honestly found that interesting. "So…how old were you when Ichimaru started sending you out on missions?"

The girl thought a moment. "Five or six, I think. Sir was pretty reluctant about it though."

"Why?" By now, Aokiji knew the deadly assassin was extremely protective of this girl, so he found it odd he let her go into such a dangerous career so young.

"Truthfully, Sir started training me when I was three, he didn't want to train me originally, and was hoping I'd take over the ostrich farm from him one day." She explained.

"So what happened?" Aokiji asked.

At this, the girl looked down. "That's the part I won't talk about. It was scary and shameful, and I get embarrassed thinking about it. But the incident caused Sir to realize I'd be safer if I knew how to fight, and in utilizing it would be a good idea, in case the farm were ever to get attacked. If I'm on the move, my enemies can't find me."

"That's something he taught us at the Navy. I was apart of the Ostrich Island incident, yah know." Aokiji told her.

"Huh? No fooling?" She asked.

"Yes. He told us, as long as we keep our wits above our stomach, we wouldn't vomit to our deaths." The admiral remembered the bizarre pep-talk.

"That's Sir alright." The girl sweat-dropped. "So what about Akoji-san? Does he have parents, or adopted?"

"…Both parents are dead, and I have three brothers. One is in the Navy, one is a merchant, and the other…is a pirate." Aokiji admitted.

"Really? Must be awkward at reunions, huh?" The girl replied.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Aokiji sighed.

"Hey Akoji-san…what made you want to join the Navy?" She asked curiously.

The admiral looked at her, before responding. "Why did you become an odd-jobs person?"

"Because I wanted to be useful and strong for Sir, Matsumoto-san, and Otose-san. I never want to be seen as weak by him!" She raised her fist high. "When I fight, I know it's where I belong; I know I'm doing the right thing."

"That's precisely why I joined the Navy." Aokiji said, the girl blinked. "There was something worth fighting for, and I had to follow that instinct." He looked at her. "I'm assuming you don't have any siblings?"

"Actually I do. His name's Darius, he's my brother." She smiled.

"Adopted or…?"

"Hey! We may be adopted siblings, but we're closer than identical twins!" She put her fist out to him, the same way Luffy would to someone. Aokiji sweat-dropped at the similarity.

"Does he also have powers like you?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. But they're a lot scarier than mine, he's dangerous to fight unless if you know what you're doing." She informed cheerfully.

"Where is your brother?" He asked. If they were close, why hadn't they seen him yet?

"Somewhere." She shrugged. "He skips out on chores a lot, and wanders around the Grand Line. He may stick me with chores, but Ichimaru-san goes a lot harder on him with punishment."

"Does he also fly?" The admiral asked curiously.

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "We race a lot to see who's faster."

"Where'd you meet him? How old were you?" Aokiji asked curiously.

"I met him when we were three, and I'm three months older than him." She grinned.

"Interesting. Where'd you meet him?" Aokiji asked again.

"Classified." She cheeked.

"How'd you meet him?"

"Classified."

"Okay…have you and your brother always had your powers? Does Darius have a devil fruit?" Aokiji asked.

"As far as I can remember, I've always had my powers. Same with Darius, and no…he doesn't have a fruit either." She said. "But, people assume he does like me."

"Interesting." He replied. "That reminds me…why do you allow people to assume you have a devil fruit when you don't?"

"It's the best cover ever." She said bluntly. "Enemies have no idea what my power is or how it works, and apparently provides the best fake-death scenario ever."

"That's convenient." Aokiji had to agree.

"So, where are we heading now?" Amanda asked curiously.

"To Marineford." She blinked at him, but allowed him to continue. "I've exhausted all other possible outcomes; which means, you and I have to go over some ground rules." He said seriously. "One, no calling me 'Admiral Moron', no disappearing, no pulling pranks, no using your powers, and do not, I repeat DO NOT, show yourself to the admirals and vice admirals. Especially Kizaru!"

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Actually yes, your cover." He said. "If anyone asks, you're my Navy apprentice, whose uniform was stolen and the proper size was not available for replacement. These clothes were given to you by crazy nobles, and you put these cuffs on me as a prank, and the keys were somehow destroyed. Any questions?"

"Talk about turning the story around." Amanda complained.

"That's the way it is. My reputation's on the line, and we have to give it our all." Aokiji sighed.

"Don't you mean, your reputation's on its last leg, and you need to redeem yourself?" The girl clarified.

"…I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Aokiji replied. "In fact, I'm not talking to you all together. Because, thanks to you, this nightmare isn't over."

"With or without me, you'd still be handcuffed at the moment." The child pointed out, but then noticed something. "Um…Akoji-san."

"Not talking to you." He layed down for a much needed rest.

"Akoji-san…" She tried again.

"Not talking." He said, putting his eye-mask on.

"Akoji-san."

"Not talking."

"Akoji-san."

"What part about not talking, do you not understand? Whatever it is, it can wait!" He exclaimed.

"The captain just drank an entire case of rum with an old cherry pie." An unfamiliar voice jolted Aokiji out of his relaxed state. "I suppose we can wait, he'll be on the toilet for awhile." Aokiji looked at the men in front of him, and his eyes widened. It was Van Augur and Laffitte of Black Beard's crew. Laffitte was playing patty-cake with Amanda, while Augur looked at the admiral curiously. "You should learn to listen to children, they seem to see more than us." Very carefully, Aokiji stood up and kept one eye on his small companion, the other on the pirates.

"What business do the Blackbeard pirates have here?" Aokiji asked carefully.

"I could easily ask what business a Navy admiral had on Amazon Lilly, this is a Kuja pirate ship, after all. Does the Navy need Hancock to negotiate something?" Auger raised a brow at the sweating admiral. "What other reason would there be in abducting a child, like her? Laffitte, what's her name?" He called over to his crew mate.

Laffitte giggled and kept playing patty-cake with the girl. "Her name's Amanda, but let's call her Manda-chan!"

"Fine, whatever." The sniper sweat-dropped. "What's she doing with the Admiral, here?"

"I'm not sure. What are doing with the admiral here, sweetie?" Laffitte smiled at her.

"Uh…" The girl wasn't used to people interacting with her like this, and wasn't entirely sure how to respond. "I bumped into him, and he wanted me to come with him to Marineford."

"I see. Did he say why?" The navigator asked gently.

"No. He never explained himself." The girl put on a thoughtful face. The navy admiral actually never told her why he tried to arrest her to begin with.

"Ah. I understand, now." Laffitte motioned for the girl to stand. "Van-san, she doesn't actually have anything to do with the brute, she was just unfortunate enough to be one of Mr. Fumbles victims."

"Mr. Fumbles?" Amanda laughed.

"Do you not call him that?" Laffitte asked.

"Well, I was calling him Admiral Moron, but Mr. Fumbles works." The girl laughed.

"Mind your attitude, Petty Officer Shrimp." Aokiji growled.

"Petty Officer?" Laffitte frowned at the girl. "I thought you said you weren't apart of the Navy."

"I'm not, it's just a nickname he came up for me because I came up with Admiral Moron." The girl explained simply.

"Ah! I see, all is well again!" Laffitte clapped his hands together.

'There was trouble on the horizon?' Amanda inwardly sweat-dropped.

"I see then, we'll keep out questions to the admiral, then." Augur piped up. "Now, what business does the Navy have out here, and who is this child? She must be important for the Navy to want to make an arrest like this."

After sweating bullets for a few moments, he smirked. "Actually, there is a legitimate reason why I needed to bring her in to Marineford."

'This should be good.' Thought Augur, Amanda, and Laffitte. "Well what is it?" Augur asked impatiently, while Laffitte and Amanda started drinking soda.

"She is actually a princess, of a faraway kingdom."

"SPPPGGGH!" Amanda and Laffitte spit out their sodas and Augur just stared at Aokiji like he was nuts. "WHAT?" Amanda yelled.

Smirking wider, Aokiji continued. "You heard me, your majesty. You ran away from the Cola Kingdom not too long ago, and had the crazy idea of becoming a pirate. Shame on you for putting your father through such turmoil."

Twitching at the challenge, Amanda put on a smirk of her own. "You're right Akoji-san, I need to be punished for my horrid actions. So please take me to Marineford, so I can announce my story to the entire world."

"No princess, part of your country's customs is that you atone for your crimes in solitude and peace, such as wiping the shoes of an admiral clean." A vein appeared on Aokiji's head.

"Careful, Akoji-san. Some might deem that has sexual harassment against the princess of the Cola kingdom. In which case please make sneakers of cacti and walk away in shame in them." A vein appeared on her head as well.

"Ah, but that's showing weakness, your majesty. You must then douse your head in cold water and walk around in a lightning storm."

"Then in that case, please walk across a volcano on a trespass wire."

"Then please rince yourself in meat and face a tiger."

"Only when you put yourself in drag and sell yourself to a noble." Triple veins appeared on her head.

"Only after you bow your head to the ground and kiss my feet for my superiority over you." Triple veins appeared on his head now too. As sparks flew between them, they didn't even notice the two pirates observing them like idiots.

"So…I'm confused, is she a princess or not?" Laffitte asked Vangur.

"Does it matter? It looks like they're trying to choke each other with their words." The sniper responded dryly, and then turned back to their ship, noticing three others had made an appearance. "Ah captain Blackbeard."

At this, Amanda stopped and turned to Van Augur. "Blackbeard?" She was suddenly roughly pushed behind Aokiji.

**As I said, there'll be a fight next chapter between Blackbeard and Aokiji, I promise I'll try to capture the epicness in the fight! So please review if you wish to see the fight soon! I'm pretty light on homework and I have easy articles this week, so I'll take this rare opportunity, to write this amazing battle.**


	13. Aokiji vs Blackbeard

**Hey guys! I had some time this weekend because I finished my articles and homework, and I decided to take a break from mid-term studying and update! So here's the fight between Aokiji and Blackbeard. I watched the anime to try to get a better understanding of how they fight, but it was difficult since not a lot of their attacks are featured. I have to warn you guys, the ending of the fight's cheap, but that's how it normally goes with Blackbeard. So without further ado, here's the fight of Aokiji vs. Blackbeard! If you wish me to redo it or have any general praises or comments please review! Remember, the story isn't done yet and won't be for awhile, so please review if you want me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

"Gwahaha! What's an Admiral doing all the way out here?" The dark pirate smirked, and stepped onto the ship; followed by Jesus and Doc. Q, along with his horse, Stronger. "And what's he hiding behind his back?" His crew mates surrounded them in a circle, and left no room for opening. "What's the matter, Admiral? Attack us!"

"There is a child with him sir. Some sort of princess, apparently." Aokiji narrowed his eyes at his sniper. "Also…it seems as though he has a seastone cuff on his hidden wrist." Aokiji cursed, he was so focused on arguing with the girl, he forgot to hide the shackles!

"Hey Admiral…are you this kid's guardian?" Laffite asked.

"If so, that means I'm under capital punishment." Aokiji groaned. "You know…at this point in time, I have request ragaring you disposing of our bodies."

"Eh? What's that?" The pirate captain raised a brow.

"Can I just be thrown into the ocean? Preferably after her, so I know she's dead?" He asked sardonically.

"Uh…" The pirates sweat-dropped.

"Actually, could you also throw me on whatever opposite side you plan to throw her off of, so we don't have the graves near each other? I need extra reassurance I'm not haunted after death." Aokiji explained.

"Admiral, don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Augur asked.

"You try babysitting this kid! It's worse than having Garp's survival training! In fact, she should added to the training regime !" Aokiji exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Amanda couldn't believe her luck; she had been looking for this man before she met Aokiji, and was set back by over a week because of him. But now he was here, in front of her. Taking a breath and clenched her fists, she strode out form behind Aokiji stood before Blackbeard and his crew. Ignoring Aokiji's protests. "You're Blackbeard-san?"

"Ah. I see my fame has already reached the children!" He laughed heartily.

"It's good to have self-confidence, but your arrogant and false-self image you have of yourself is not what I wanted to talk to you about." Aokiji's eyes widened, he then remembered when he first met Amanda, that she had been looking for Blackbeard. So to her, this was probably a lucky break. But the admiral was nervous, her words obviously pissed Blackbeard off greatly.

"Watch your manners princess, us pirates are dangerous people." The captain gave her an intimidating grin.

"Rest assured, I've dealt with much worse than the likes of you." She smirked.

"Tch." Jesus Burgses stepped forward. "You talk high and mighty, like a normal princess. Let's see of you fight as pathetically as one too!" He sent a great punch down on Amanda, but the girl's expression didn't change and she merely jumped back a few feet.

"You punch a girl." She smiled, but then put a serious expression on. "Were you the ones who denigrated Otose-san's husband's grave?" Amanda growled, her eyes narrowing.

Blackbeard couldn't help but flinch under her gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Recently, I visited Otose-san, and discovered that she locked her emotion down and refused to even acknowledge I came into the shop. I went out to the graveyard to investigate, for there are few things that could upset her that badly. Wouldn't you know it? Her husband's grave had been not only vandalized, but robbed." She glared

"Otose?" The pirate blinked and blinked, but then got on a disgusting smirk that spelled malice. "I heard that Jaya had a mini-god living there, wasn't expecting it to be a princess."

"Stop calling me that! At least call me a name that doesn't sound like your shoving lace down your throat!" She demanded, surprising the pirates. "You have her husband's wedding ring! Give it back!"

"Kid…" Aokiji couldn't help but stare at the ferocity in the girl's eyes. She was willing to do anything to get that ring back. Now it made sense why she was trying to find Blackbeard.

"I won't ask again! Give it back!" Her eyes had started to turn red, and she had actually drew claws. Making the admiral raise a brow.

"Gwahahaha! You don't seem to understand, princess." She frowned as he and his crew laughed. "You're not getting it back, and you're not going back. You're coming with us!"

Amanda raised a clawed hand. "Not likely." Suddenly, she felt something sharp pierce her, and she fell on her back.

Aokiji's eyes widened. "MANDA!" He then found himself restrained by Jesus, and couldn't move. Both cursed, when blood started pouring from the girl's side.

Van Augur and Laffitte approached the girl. The sniper spoke. "It's best not to move, I purposefully missed your vital organs, but if you shift around too much, the bullet will rupture a lung. Now be good, and cooperate."

"…What are you planning?" Aokiji struggled against the man holding him.

Blackbeard stood over the glaring, panting child menacingly. "Something won't be a concern of yours admiral. The World Government's been after her for awhile now, didn't you notice she had a bounty?"

"You must be kidding." The admiral deadpanned. He knew the girl was powerful, but from what he saw of her, she didn't outright cause attention to be drawn to herself.

"See for yourself, admiral." Laffitte held a wanted poster up, and sure enough, there was her picture, although…it didn't quite capture her.

"Er…are you sure this is the right poster? It looks nothing like her." He thought that the desert-assassin look didn't suit her at all. It showed her, sitting on a wall dressed in torn gothic Lolita, with bandages covering her arms and legs. In other words, it looked to cool to be the annoying brat he knew. Her bounty was 70,000,000 beri, not bad, but nothing compared to the Supernovas.

Frowning the pirates took another look at the poster, and then at the girl. After a moment, Laffitte spoke awkwardly. "Do you think it's possible that there are more than one child under Otose-san's care?"

"Yeah…we got the wrong kid. That's got to be it." Blackbeard, his crew, and Aokiji sweat-dropped as they compared the kid to the picture. Nothing alike, the picture was way too cool.

"Let me see the picture at least!" Amanda vein-popped.

"Here." Augur showed it to her. "Well?"

"Damn. Whoever took this photo does amazing work. Ne Akoji-san, who takes the photos normally for the wanted posters?" She smiled.

"The World Government photographers, and that can't possibly be you." He stated dryly.

"Why not? That looks exactly like me!" She exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? The idea of you, being dependable and collected is too bizarre." Aokiji responded bluntly, he got out of Jesus' grip since he was distracted, and walked over to her. "Blackbeard…I've been curious of this for awhile now but…are you sure, you're acceptable material for the Shichibukai?"

"What'd you say, admiral?" The pirate captain glared.

"My, my…getting angry over something like that, you must be quite insecure with yourself. Then again, that's obvious. Considering that you and your men were cowardly enough to attack an old woman and a child." Aokiji managed to put his cloak over her.

"You want to find out admiral?" Blackbeard grinned maliciously.

"Take these cuffs off, and prove it to me. It shouldn't be too much trouble taking down a weak coward such as yourself." Aokiji stood, with Amanda in his arm.

"Fine!" Blackbeard shouted. "Doc. Q! Release the admiral from his shackles, and treat the girl's wounds! We can't have the admiral forgetting we hold her life, after all."

"Can I perform experiments on her?" Aokiji gave a harsh glare to Doc Q.

"If I remotely catch you doing that, you'll find out what the coldest layer of hell is." Aokiji growled. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Fine! Fine!" The sniper sighed. "We'll go to the island over there, it'd be bad if we sunk the ship we're on. This isn't exactly a populated area."

**15min Later**

Luckily, there was an island right next to Amazon Lilly, and it was deserted to where there were no people. Aokiji carried the nervous child out into the amazon, making sure she stayed covered in his cloak. She covered her wound with a purple handkerchief she found in his coat, but she needed the Doc's treatment. After stopping in a clearing, Aokiji approached Blackbeard's crew hesitantly. "Amanda."

She turned to look up at him. "Yeah?"

"No matter what happens, stay out of the battle. This man's more than a match for you." He said seriously.

"I'll fight my own battles! I don't need you defending me!" She struggled out of his grip.

"Amanda!" He snapped, causing her to cease what she was doing. "I'm not Ichimaru, I'm not Otose, and I know it's my fault we're in this mess right now. But right now, you need to listen to me. All right?" A moment passed of the two of them staring at each other. "Do you understand me?"

"…Fine." She resigned and allowed herself to be placed on Stronger. "Ne, Akoji-san…be careful."

"I don't need a brat telling me that." He sighed.

"GRR! Admiral Moron! I hope you die!" She shouted.

"I won't die." Aokiji shut her up. "I'll tear your will in half, Petty Officer Shrimp."

Blinking, she smirked. "Fine, Admiral Moron it's a deal."

Nodding, Aokiji strode forward and faced Blackbeard. "Hand me a key to remove these. Or…are the Blackbeard pirates as cowardly as they are weak?"

"GWAHAHA! I don't plan on having some Navy-bastard show me up! Laffitte, uncuff him!" The large pirate ordered.

"Yes sir." The tap dancer strode over, and unlocked the cuffs, and immediately stepped away.

"Treat her wounds while we fight." Aokiji gave them one last glare and turned back to their captain, ready to take every ounce of his frustration he had on the horrid man.

"GWAHAHA! Let's see what the Navy's best can do!" Blackbeard gathered a bunch of dark energy into his hand, and made a fist. He made the first move and charged the calm admiral, who had put his hand his pocket. Aokiji sent a powerful kick at the robust man, and sent him rolling about ten feet away.

"CAPTAIN!" His crew-mates shouted. They all ran over to him. Van Augur shot at him, but Aokiji just stood there and took it.

Only to have his shoulder regenerate to normal, he sent a glare to the lower pirates. A few moments later, the air got colder. "I thought I told you to heal her. If you aren't going to be any use to me, then I suppose I'll just kill you. After all, a princess is being threatened." He smirked at his twitching companion.

"Tch! Go back to your posts! You guys are no match for this man!" Blackbeard shouted.

Nodding, they did as they were told, luckily, the girl was still on Stronger. Reassured that his companion was safe, he turned back to the livid Blackbeard. "Let's continue this fight uninterrupted, Blackbeard."

"GRR! You'll regret this!" Pure black cloaked the pirate captain, and he grinned sadistically. Suddenly, a black mass came out of his body, and started surrounding the entire area. Amanda felt Stronger jump up on rock formations with his master and crew-mates, to get away from it. The girl didn't know why, but she knew this wasn't going to be a good fight. Blackbeard smirked at the indifferent admiral. "GWAHAHA! This is the power of darkness, admiral. I ate the Yami Yami no Mi, and you'll soon discover why it's the most evil of the devil fruits!"

"The Yami Yami no Mi?" Aokiji's eyes widened in slight panic.

"KUROZU!" He extended his hand outward, and Aokiji was suddenly pulled in harshly. Thinking quickly, he quickly made a lance out of ice and pointed it at the man.

"PARTISAN!" Spears appeared and stabbed Blackbeard in the shoulders and stomach. Immediately the attack from Blackbeard was cancelled, and Aokiji focused on expanding the ice stakes. Soon enough, the large pirate was almost completely encased in ice. Then he suddenly appeared in front of Blackbeard and grabbed his shoulder. "ICE AGE"!

Blackbeard's body was soon turned into ice. The massive figure looked like a grotesque ice sculpture you'd see at an April fool's wedding. But that was short lived, when a black swirl surrounded the trapped body, and in an instant, Blackbeard was back to normal, though his skin was still noticeably blue. He smirked. "Not bad, admiral."

Aokiji frowned, so his Blackbeard's power was faster than his ice. Formulating a plan, Aokiji positioned himself where a hand was pointed at the pirate. "ICE PHEASANT!" A giant blue bird came out, and flew straight out at Blackbeard.

"Can't you see, admiral? My darkness swallows everything! KUROZU!" Blackbeard put up his black hole, and swallowed the giant ice bird, only to realize the admiral disappeared from sight. Suddenly, Blackbeard felt someone restraining him, and his body became freezing! Aokiji grabbed him in a harsh body-lock, and began freezing the man over. One Aokiji was certain he was frozen, he shoved Blackbeard's body forward, and smashed it against a giant rock.

"CAPTAIN!" The Blackbeard crew dropped the girl, and ran down to where their shattered captain was. Amanda grunted at the thud, and turned to look down at the ground. Feeling like she could move around again, she hopped down and stood apprehensively beside Aokiji. The admiral was relieved the girl knew how to act in the face of danger.

"Akoji-san…you okay?" She asked.

"Ah. What about you? Are you sure you can move around so freely?" He asked her.

"Ah." She nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"I have to make sure he's actually dead." His eyes narrowed. "Stay here." The admiral stepped forward.

"Wait Akoji-san!" Amanda yelled at him.

"Do any of you have any last words?" Aokiji glared at them. Their faces were down, and Blackbeard's body remained shattered, yet there was no fear stemming from them. Not liking the building anxiety, Aokiji raised a hand to them. "Fine then, I'll just feeze you."

Suddenly, there was a hand suddenly placed on his shoulder. "Gwahaha…you have strange ideas admiral." He heard a whisper from behind him, and suddenly he was punched severely in the stomach. He went to his knees clutching his stomach in pain.

"Akoji-san!" Amanda was about to dart, but was held back by Augur and Laffitte; the Doc and his horse stood behind. Jesus held Aokiji up, while Blackbeard kept a hand on his shoulder. She struggled, now terrified for moronic captor. "Akoji-san! Get a hold of yourself!"

But her words fell on deaf ears, as Blackbeard pointed the gun at the overpowered Admiral. "Gwahaha…thanks for raising my fame, admiral." His pistol went off on Aokiji's chest, a sickening pop was heard as blood spurted from his chest and mouth. Jesus dropped the admiral, and Augur released the girl.

She ran forward, and stopped short at the admiral's body. After a few moments, she screamed. "AKOJI-SAN!"

"GWAHAHA! Too bad girly, I expected a much better fight out of him. Jyaa…let's say we head back to old man Whitebeard's ship? We really don't want to force you in the condition, you're in." The pirate reasoned.

Amanda didn't say anything, and in her own world, she heard something. Something like a strong buzzing sound, she snapped back to Aokiji's body when she noted he was still breathing. Her eyes widened and decided to find anything that would possibly save them, and that's when she found it. "Well, come on then…" Blackbeard moved to grab her, but she did something that shocked them.

The girl leapt forward and grabbed a pistol from Blackbeard's belt and pointed it straight at him. "Don't move!" She shot.

Blackbeard and his men laughed. "You've got guts girl, but you're too young to be matching up with me. Besides, bullets won't work on me, you should know that."

The girl smirked, and threw the pistol back at him. "Wasn't aiming for yah!" She then put a space around herself and the admiral and went down behind the large rock formation.

"What was the point of that?" Laffitte asked.

"Not sure. Hey, now I'm certain I hear buzzing." Augur complained.

"Yeah. Me too." Jesus looked around.

"Where's it coming from?" Blackbeard looked around. Doc Q. and Stronger suddenly galloped past them in high speed.

"RUUNN!" He yelled.

"Huh?" The group asked in unison, and turned to the source of the buzzing in a tree, specifically where the pistol was shot. That was when their eyes bugged out, a swarm of giant, pissed-off, Japanese hornets were coming out and they were out to murder. "AAUUAGGHH!" They yelled and ran out of the forest. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" The men yelled and screamed.

"That brat! She shot the hornet nest!" Blackbeard exclaimed, running around with everyone.

"L-Let's not panic!" Laffitte yelled. "Let's just get back to the ship!"

"If I ever meet that brat again, I'll kill her with my bare hands!" Jesus shouted while running.

"Let's focus on saving ourselves first!" Blackbeard exclaimed, panicking because the buzzing was getting louder. "Hurry! They're gaining!"

**With Amanda and Aokiji**

Amanda jumped off the ledge and flew them across the ocean as far as she could, before her own injuries caught up to her and she stared coughing blood. She quickly made a flat space below them, so they wouldn't fall into the water, not realizing she landed in front of something. She looked worriedly at the admiral, whose tan skin had become distinctly paler.

"OI!" She turned her head sharply, to a giant yellow submarine, with its cannons pointed at her. There were a few men staring down at her inc curiosity, one of them had a leopard hat, yellow shirt, and seemed to be carrying a sword. The girl quickly threw herself over the admiral's body, knowing it wouldn't do much. The man with the hat said nothing and stepped forward. "Are you Manda-chan?" Noticing the girl wasn't making eye-contact Law continued. "Whitebeard's issued a full-spread search for you, and we've been ordered to kill the bastard-admiral who abducted you. Seems as though that's not entirely the situation." He explained. "I'm Traflager Law, one of the elven Supernovas, captain and head surgeon of the heart pirates, and-"

"SAVE HIM!"

"Huh?" The pirate blinked stupidly at the girl, not sure if he heard right.

"Please…save him." She mumbled quietly, her hands clenched. The medical pirate stared in shock. "Please…I beg you."

**PS**

**I was thinking about adding my OC's brother into the story, and trust me, he has really cool powers! I promise, he's not a Gary-sue, but you guys could correct me if I once again enter that territory!  
><strong>


	14. Confessions are easiest with tea

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been buried in midterms, term papers, and my newspaper articles, so I've had no time to write at all! Luckily, I got some time this weekend and I am updating my stories! For my readers that are faithfully following my One Piece+Case Closed crossover, please have patience in me! So anyways, I apologize to say, but not much happens in this chapter. Law heals them obviously, and you guys will finally know why Whitebeard's been after her. I know the reason may or may not be considered stupid, but in the anime and manga, he'd definitely do this if he were to see a little kid on the Grand Line, alone, with no one with her. So anyways, here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review and/or leave constructive criticism!**

Amanda stared at the floor in the room she was given to stay in. After much crying, begging, and pleading to the medical pirate, he finally agreed to do surgery on Aokiji. On the condition, he could remain a hostage, and she would be returned to Whitebeard as soon as a ship of his arrived. She sighed and looked down at her bandages, which covered her torso and upper chest, while she wore dark yoga pants. Hearing the door open, she quickly put a t-shirt that was given to her; despite it being way over sized, it was comfortable. She insisted that she could dress her own wounds, despite the pirates' protests; they agreed as long as their captain could examine her afterwards.

"How you doin' in here?" Law interrupted her thoughts. She saw the young doctor with a medical supply kit.

"I'm fine." She said. "How is he?"

"He's fine." The pirate replied calmly. "The operation was successful, we managed to stabilize him, however…there's still a matter of our condition. Unless if you tell me why you don't want me to examine you, I'm going to have nurse come in here and do it for me. Is it because I'm a guy?"

"Not just that, but…" She clutched her left arm stiffly. "I don't want you to see my left arm, that's all."

Law sighed. "Fair enough, but I still need to examine the rest of you, I'm going to have a nurse come in here and do a preliminary exam, alright?"

"Okay." The girl nodded.

**10min Later**

After the nurse came and dressed the girl's wounds properly, without checking Amanda's left arm, she let the captain back in, and they continued their conversation. Law started. "So, tell me what happened. Why are you traveling with this guy? Why does Whitebeard want you?"

"I should start from the beginning…it all started in Alabasta; I was supposed to meet my brother on Drum Island, but I wanted a soda. Then, when the bartender got my order wrong, me and another person yelled at him, and that person was Akoji-san." She explained. "After a brief debate about soda, I asked the bartender about Blackbeard-san…and that's when everything was shot to hell."

**2hrs Later**

As Amanda finished the story, Law couldn't help but stare. After a few minutes of silence, the medical pirate finally spoke. "So what you're saying is…the admiral was not only stupid enough to hand-cuff himself to you, but because of his pride, you guys ended up on a goose-chase through the first half of the Grand Line? AHAAHAAA!" He laughed loudly. "That's hilarious!" Law continued laughing. "Man! You're quite something, kid."

"It's not funny!" She screeched, and the pirate stopped laughing. "My negligence got Akoji-san into trouble, and he got into a nasty fight with Blackbeard-san! I ended up being shot, when dodging was an obvious move, a rookie's mistake! How the hell could I have been so damn careless?" She punched the mattress.

After waiting for the girl to calm herself down with deep breaths, he spoke. "You need to calm down. The admiral's fine, he isn't in his position without reason; he's supposed to take on people like Blackbeard. I don't know if you're a professional or not, but either way, you're still a kid and need to give yourself some credit. Did you meet Strawhat?"

"Strawhat?" She blinked, and then remembered the people she met at CP9. "Yeah. I met them, why?"

"They didn't try to take you?" Law found it hard to believe that the Strawhat crew would leave her to an admiral.

"No they did, I just teleported us back to Water 7, from Enies Lobby." She said sheepishly. "I didn't want to go with them, it would've gotten me into more trouble with Sir."

"That reminds me, why didn't you just teleport yourself and the navy-bastard back to another island?" Law asked.

"Ah. If I use too much power…my body gets overexerted and I start to cough blood. I can't really handle my devil fruit yet." She lied about the devil fruit part obviously. After seeing Aokiji's reaction, she wasn't going to talk about it unless if absolutely neccassary.

"What is your power anyway?" Law asked.

"When I was a baby…a church-cult group forced me to eat the Space-Space fruit, and made me perform 'divine messages from God' to fool the people of the island, and gather members. I was locked in a cage for the first few years of my life in churches, so I hate church and anything that reminds me of it. So, if you value your submarine, hide your bible if you have one." She warned.

"Dually noted." Law sweatdropped, and clutched his sword from the story. Damn bastards like that should die; an infant's anatomy was normally too delicate for a devil fruit, let alone something that powerful. Law figured her will to live had to have been strong. "How'd you escape?"

"Not something worth talking about." The girl said curtly. "I hate thinking of that horrible place." She clenched her fist. That part about her past was true; minus the devil-fruit it was true down to the letter.

"Sorry, we won't talk about it anymore then." The pirate reassured. "I'm sorry I brought it up, just sounds like an awful thing to go through."

"It was." She nodded.

"So, who actually raised you?" Law continued.

"Sir and Otose-san did." She answered. "Sir's name is Gin Ichimaru-san."

At that, the pirate paled over ten times, having heard of the legends of the man. "You're kidding right?"

"Why would I kid about something like that?" She pouted. "Sir rescued and adopted me from the cult, and raised me as his own. Under his and Otose-san's training, I learned how to fight, scout, and survive! Hence, I became an odd-jobs person for hire!"

"I see then." He sweat-dropped and decided to confirm it with the admiral later. "Moving on, why were you looking for Blackbeard? He's a dangerous guy you know? It's even worse for you since you don't have complete control over your fruit yet."

"…Blackbeard-san did something unforgivable to Otose-san. He desecrated her husband's grave and stole a ring he had when he was in Navy." She gave Law a pointed look. "I wasn't raised in a Navy background, and Sir and Otose-san are neither for or against either side. But Otose-san and Sir were collegauges in the Navy, and that's also where she met her husband. I don't know what that heirloom is, but it's precious to Otose-san and her husband and I'll get it back! I wasn't able to, though…I was supposed to meet up with my brother, and we'd fight Blackbeard together. But…well I told you the rest already."

"What you did was pretty stupid, kid, I ain't gonna lie." Law sighed. "So how does Whitebeard come into play here?"

"Darius and I split up to search along the Grand Line and New World to see where the bastard had gone, both of us can fly for transportation so being caught be someone wasn't a problem. One of the stops I made in my search was on Whitebeard-san's ship, and boy was that a mistake." She groaned, reliving the memory.

_Flashback_

_ Amanda glanced around for ship, similar to a giant whale, and luckily she found it. Seeing as how many people were on the ship, she decided it was best to let them know she was coming down. She got out a mirror and flashed it a couple of times until someone finally looked up towards her direction. A moment later, a blue phoenix appeared in front of her, and soon allowed her to see the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Feeling brave, she spoke. "You're…apart of Whitebeard-san's crew right?"_

_ "Ah. What do you need kid? What are doing out here all alone?" The blonde man asked, almost ignoring her question._

_ "I-I'm looking for someone, I was wondering if you or anyone in the Whitebeard pirates had seen him. I heard he used to be apart of your crew!" She explained, she didn't know why she felt nervous she just did._

_ After a moment of consideration on Marco's part, he sighed. "Follow me down, the old man will want to talk with you. There are no others with you right?" He noted the clothing she was wearing, and found the whole thing odd; and he was sure Oyaji would too._

_ "No, no one else is with me. Why?" She blinked. Had someone followed her?_

_ "Precaution. Now, follow me down." He told her. "I'm Marco, first division commander, what's your name, shrimp?"_

_ "SHRIMP? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP? I'M STILL GROWING MORON!" She yelled so loud, that the entire ship heard her. Everyone glanced up at the girl in surprise. "I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN THIS SHORT IT JUST HAPPENED! DID YOU ASK FOR BLONDE HAIR, OF COURSE NOT, BECAUSE IT'S OUT OF YOU'RE CONTROL! JUST LIKE MY HORRID HEIGHT SYNDROME IS OUT OF MINE!"_

_ "Ah…sorry, you're right. Let's go down now." Marco reasoned nervously; although her reaction was hilarious._

_ "Geez!" She vein-popped. She hated it when people called her short. She landed on the ship, a few feet from Marco. _

_ "Stay here." He pointed at the spot, and she did as she was told. After a few awkward moments, Marco returned. "Come with me." He lead her over to supposedly the greatest pirate in the world._

_ "Saa…what exactly do you need brat?" Whitebeard asked the little girl, who was completely flabbergasted at the moment. Amanda's mouth was hung open, completely shocked by Whitebeard's size. The guy was a freakin' skyscraper! _

_ "Er- I'm looking for someone and I heard he was apart of your crew! I'm sorry for bothering you and your crew like this!" She quickly said and bowed politely._

_ "You know your manners at least, brat." Whitebeard smiled. "What are you doing out in the middle of the Grand Line alone?"_

_ "I was told that you heading to check on the territories you claimed, so I decided to see if I could find you. I guess I got lucky, huh?" She smiled nervously._

_ "It's dangerous to be traveling like this alone, who told you I'd be out here?" The old pirate asked suspiciously._

_ "Er…I kind of blackmailed some World Government officials who were keeping tabs on you." She laughed lowly, rubbing the back of her head._

_ "Hehe…I like you brat. You dress like a noble, but you aren't one, are yah?" Whitebeard laughed._

_ "Oh that." Her eyebrow twitched. "A lot of people assume that. It's a convenient cover, but no one wants to talk to me for obvious reasons. Otose-san said I should dress like this because it deters strangers."_

_ "Otose?" Whitebeard repeated, it couldn't be. "Is your guardian Ichimaru by any chance?"_

_ "Ah! You know Sir?" She was shocked, hardly anyone knew him. At this she noted that a lot of the crew members were either turning pale, or were on the verge of becoming zombies. "Oh I see, I'm sorry."_

_ "It was once said he struck down a pantheon of gods, do you think that's true brat?" He chuckled, and relaxed visibly once he realized who was in front of him. His crew saw that, and quickly followed suit, even smiling at her. "So, who were you looking for exactly? And who told you he used to be on my crew?"_

_ "The World Government guys I blackmailed told me he used to be apart of your crew, but then…he committed murder of nakama, and left. I'm very sorry for what happened." She bowed again, knowing she was talking about the dead. Sir always said, when talking to anyone about the ones they lost, is that you know nothing, so assume nothing._

_ "You're looking for Marshall D. Teach, aren't you?" Whitebard put on a frown, and she looked up to the new mood change on the ship. None of the crew were displaying hostility, but they were definitely more tense. Whitebeard's disposition definitely changed as well. "Well?"_

_ "That depends…" She sweatdropped. "Is that Blackbeard-san's real name?"_

_ "Ah. It is." Whitebeard sighed and took a big swig of rum. After he gulped it down, and calmed himself a little, he spoke again. "Brat, do not speak of his name on this ship again, is that understood?" She nodded. "Now then, why are you looking for him?"_

_ "He desecrated Otose-san's husband's grave." She answered, earning many shocked murmurs and gasps from the crew. "He dug up the grave and stole something from her husband, and I intend to get it back."_

_ "I see…do you know what he stole?" The old pirate sighed sadly._

_ "A ring...I don't know why it's important nor do I know the story behind it; Otose-san's husband died before I was born, and since it makes her sad to talk about him, I've never asked what the heirloom was. Looking back on it, I probably should've asked Sir what it was." She answered._

_ "Do you really plan to go after him for that?" Whitebeard asked carefully._

_ "That was why I stopped to ask if you've seen him or at least have an idea of where he might be." She replied. Amanda suddenly didn't like where this was going. _

_ "I thought so. Ace, take her to a spare room, we'll head for Jaya." Whitebeard suddenly ordered._

_ "Oi-" Her yell was interrupted when a firm hand was placed on her shoulder._

_ "Sure thing pops. Come on kid, let's go." Ace started to steer her towards the cabins._

_ "Hey! Hanashite!" She kicked out of Ace's grip and turned to face Whitebeard again. "A simple no would've been fine! I got to find this guy!"_

_ "Does Ichimaru have an idea where you are?" The old pirate's question made her stop in her tracks. "Ichimaru happens to be an old friend of mine, and I happen to know he wouldn't let you take independent action like this if he considered it too dangerous. So I recommend you don't lie to me."_

_ "It's not like I haven't tried to contact him! Sir's been on a mission recently, so I don't get a connection whenever I call him!" She defended. "Believe me…I don't want to face his wrath regarding disobedience." She cringed at the thought._

_ "Then it gives me a reason to yell at him, for allowing his adopted daughter to fly around the Grand Line by herself."Whitebeard replied. "These are dangerous waters, and Blackbeard isn't someone to approach casually. I don't need someone else dying from that weak bastard. I promise that Otose-san will be avenged, but it is not your place to do so."_

_ "Otose-san helped raise me from when I was adopted by Sir, she's protected me plenty of times, so I sure as hell am going to repay her!" Amanda argued fiercely._

_ "How are you going to do that by getting yourself killed?" Whitebeard asked sharply. "I can already tell that this'll end badly, if I don't stop you. Don't make Otose or Ichimaru worry anymore than they already are."_

_ "That still doesn't give you right to take me captive on your ship!" She yelled. "Sorry to waste your time, I have to-" She was suddenly shot down from standing, but fell back into Ace's grip and was then lifted up. 'Crap! Haki!' She was conscious but for a moment longer, but before she passed out, she didn't miss Whitebeard's regretful look._

_ "Ace, take her to a room, make sure it is securely locked in every way. Ichimaru trained this girl to escape, not fight." Whitebeard sighed. "I don't like using haki on children, but that wasn't enough to hurt her."_

_ "No worries, pops, will secure the door with every type of lock we have." Ace reassured him._

_**2hrs Later**_

_Amanda awoke with a start and realized she was in a room on a ship, it didn't take long for her to remember she was on Whitebeard's. 'Crap!'_

_ "Excuse me." She turned to a nurse that had obviously been attending her. "I'm Anne, I've been asked by Pops to examine you once you were awake."_

_ "How long was I out?" The girl asked._

_ "About two hours." The nurse smiled. "Now then, please remove your clothes, you can keep your underwear on if you want. Would you like me to leave while you undress?"_

_ "It's fine." Amanda sighed, knowing there'd be trouble if she did ask. She removed her leggings, then her skirt, and then started at her petticoat. The nurse gasped, Amanda looked at her left arm, bandages covered bandages from her shoulder blade down to her elbow. The girl smirked. "What's under my arm isn't for the weak of heart, I have to wonder how you'll react to it, being in the medical profession and all." She cut a weak part of the wrapping, revealing just the first part of her elongated scar. The nurse promptly fainted; Amanda smirked at the fact that she used space to imitate haki. Quickly re-bandaging and redressing herself, she put the nurse in the bed, and looked around for any means of escape. She knew she was too weak to teleport, and she had no idea where she actually was, so the distance itself was too risky. She noted there was a window and looked outside, popping it open, she climbed out enough to where she could tell what level of the ship she was on. But then it hit her, flying! She felt like hitting herself._

_End flashback_

"And that's the story of how I successfully met and pissed off Whitebeard-san, what do you think?" She asked miserably, sipping a cup of tea.

"I think you're full of surprises, kid." Law smiled, liking this kid more and more.

**Remember to review please!**


	15. Family is the universal Pain in the Ass

**I had some time this week, and decided to update my stories! So, in this chapter, Amanda's past is finally explained, but I decided not to do a flashback, for it didn't fit the mood. In this chapter, Darius is finally introduced, and you guys have got to tell me if you like him or not. Also, to clarify something, it's not that Darius is more powerful than Amanda, his space powers just work differently. He's also a hell of a lit more ruthless than his sister, so be warned. There isn't going to be much of any more fighting in this fic until maybe the last two chapters, and that's if I'm not in a silly mood when I write them. So, please, review and tell me what you think! By the next chapter, things will happen, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

Aokiji had been recovering nicely for a few days now, and things were looking pretty good. Until…Amanda remembered that she'd be handed off to Whitebeard soon, and Aokiji was going to a hostage. This was bad, especially with Ace and Marco on their way here. Amanda scratched her head, as she stared out from the roof of Law's sub; she didn't turned when she felt a presence behind her.

"Law-san likes early mornings?" She asked.

"Only sometimes. I could say the same for you." He replied.

"Ah." She nodded.

"Listen kid, there's no easy way to ask this, and I don't want to force you into talking about it, but I was wondering if you could tell me about the scar on your left arm, the one that extends from your shoulder blade, down to the inside of your elbow. You screwed up by showing the nurse your scar, Whitebeard's going to be asking too, and the old man cares a lot about kids; you've seen that already. So you might as well get used to telling me the story." Law reasoned.

"…Remember how I mentioned the cult?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sounded horrible." Law nodded.

"Would you believe me if I said the reason why I wouldn't be scared of Marineford or Impel Down is because there are no crosses there?" Law's eyes widened at the statement. "I was born out of wedlock on an extremely religious island that was also a cult; my birth was a grave sin. I don't know who my parents were, evidently they were killed after I was born, and I was to be sacrificed to the ocean; however, the cult leader had another use for me." She clenched her fist. "When I was a baby, he chopped up the Space Space fruit and force fed me it, hence I have all these space powers. I was to be his example of redemption and purification of sin, as well as proof that the fake god they were praying to actually existed." Unbeknownst to her, Aokiji and a couple other Heart pirates had started listening in on the story; the admiral forced himself to stay quiet as she continued. "During the day, I was forced to stand on the alter in white, as a living angel from god; while at night, I was locked in a cage, with my arms and legs bound. I didn't have the freedom to scream, wither in pain, or die; I wanted to die for awhile. Since I was completely cut-off from the island's population I was unaware of the inner-turmoil building up on the island, nor was I aware of CP9 targeting the island."

"CP9?" Law repeated, Strawhat had just fought them recently.

"Uhn. The cult leader bragged to them about the all-powerful angel, and he received notification of my seizure of custody. After that, he went insane and tried to kill me. I was thrown onto the alter for the ultimate sacrifice to return to heaven, was what he told the people. However, he just wanted to carve me open to retrieve the devil fruit." She continued.

"This bastard still alive, so we can all pay him a visit?" Law growled, gripping his sword tightly.

"As far as I know, he and the rest of the cult are dead. The last thing I remember was him digging his dagger into my arm to the point where he cut it open to see the bone. He let my blood run into wine glasses…he and his apostles drank the cups once they were. He was planning to trick to cult into eating my body when after the fruit was taken, to get rid of any evidence of the fruit or me ever existing. He originally had me eat the fruit in order hide it in a dead body, but once my body accepted it, he decided to turn me into his prop. After all, infants can't normally handle devil fruits. Eating the flesh of an angel, will get you into heaven automatically is what he told the cult members. Then there was an explosion, and he was thrown off me. I passed out after that, and don't remember much else." The girl sighed.

"Then what happened?" Law asked, horrified by this.

"I woke up in a hotel room, with Ichimaru-san and an old gruff man in a Navy uniform next to him, I never caught the old man's name, but I assumed he helped save my life. My left arm was bandaged to the point where I couldn't move it well. Ichimaru-san adopted me, and I've been living between him and Otose-san ever since. I don't like showing this scar to people, because it makes me think about that horrid place." She explained quietly.

"How old were you when all this happened?" The pirate gulped, preparing himself.

"As I said, I endured this torture up until I was two when the incident occurred." She explained.

"The admiral told me you had a brother. Where is he now?" The medical pirate asked, now done with this horrid subject.

"He's looking for me right now. He came to live with me and Sir about a year after I was adopted; and we were raised as siblings obviously. As for Darius' past, I'd rather not say. It's not my place to say, more like." She explained.

"So you were lying when you said you didn't remember much before Ichimaru?" Aokiji came up to them.

Amanda didn't turn around and replied indifferently. "It wasn't any of your business. How about you tell us your past?"

"Fine, fine." Aokiji sighed. "Kid, I think I speak for everyone here, that if any of those bastards show their faces again, we'll destroy them. It'll be no trouble, on weaklings like them. Right Traflager?"

"Ah. I look forward to putting them on a table and dissecting them, see how they like it." Law smirked. "Still…do you want me to tell Whitebeard for yah?"

"That'd be appreciated." Amanda nodded gratefully.

"Then it's settled. Now then…Navy-bastard, here's how your situation's going to work-"

"CAPTAIN!" Yelled a crew member, cutting him off.

Law glanced at him. "What?"

"There's an intruder aboard the sub!" The crew member yelled.

"What are you talking about? We're on the sub." Law pointed out confused.

"I know but this kid's been standing on the stern of the sub without anyone noticing! It's like he just appeared!" Exclaimed the crew member.

"Oh no." Amanda sweat-dropped, already knowing who it was. "Tell me, Penguin-san, was this boy roughly my height, slightly leaner, had a tacky outfit, blood-red hair, and jade green eyes?"

"You know him?" The crew member exclaimed.

"Unfortunately." She groaned and sprang forward towards the front of the sub, with the adults following. Sure enough, in front of them was an exact representation of the boy she described, and he looked pissed. Amanda stepped forward. "Yo, Darius…" She felt her face being kicked in by the boy, but quickly recovered and took a crouching stance. After a few blows of her own, and dodging, the kids finally calmed down enough to breathe and talk. Law was relieved his sub was still in tack after that.

"You freakin' asshole! Don't ever fucking scare me like that again!" Amanda didn't say anything as Darius stomped over and grabbed the front end of her shirt. He let go and hid his face in her shoulder. "It was lonely, if you were in trouble…why didn't you just call me?"

"And let Sir hang one of the biggest embarrassments of my career over my head?" Amanda asked sarcastically.

"Don't pull that shit! Why the hell didn't you call me when the mission with Whitebeard went south?" The boy demanded. "I would've been there in a heartbeat, you know that! The second you had a lead on Blackbeard, you were supposed to contact me! Ichimaru would've helped! I would've helped! What the hell made you think it was okay to go this alone?"

"Because-!" Amanda suddenly yelled, but then stopped herself and turned to face away from him. "I got so ahead of myself, that I didn't realize what happened, I'm sorry."

"And going lone-wolf was the best option? Did you even consider what hell you've put other people through? Did you even consider how me, Ichimaru, and the others have been feeling? Hell, Whitebeard has practically every pirate on the Grand Line searching for you! God! Why are you such a freakin' idiot?" Darius punched a side of the sub hard, tiny numbers swirled around his fist. Amanda said nothing and waited for the boy to calm down. "You could've died man…then I'd be alone…what other reason would I have to live for…?"

"You could always make churches kiss the ground you walk on." The girl replied, but sighed when she saw her brother was in no mood for jokes. "Look…I'm sorry, it was stupid, and I should've found you the second I could, and the truth is, I planned to meet you on Drum Island like we planned…but stuff happened." She decided to confess instead. Protecting an admiral she barely knew wasn't worth the stress her brother was being put through.

"I knew it! What happened? Show me the bastard so I can recalculate what his face'll look like when I'm done with him!" Darius yelled. "Which reminds me…who are these people exactly?" The boy suddenly noticed all the adults on the ship.

"Darius the tall guy with cotton balls for hair is Akoji-san…an admiral of the Navy. And those other guys are the Heart Pirates, and their captain, Law-san, healed me after I got banged up." She laughed nervously.

"Banged up? Navy admiral? Manda what's going on? We're not supposed to take jobs without Otose or Ichimaru's clearance." The red-head replied confused.

"No, no…it's not a job; believe it or not, I ran into Akoji-san at Alabasta." The girl explained.

"Alabasta?" The boy quirked a brow. "You were supposed to meet me at Drum Island, what were you doing there?"

"There was no soda on Drum Island, I was planning to go straight there after my thirst for Coca Cola was quenched. But…Darius step forward." Wordlessly, the annoyed boy did as he was asked and closed his eyes. Without saying anything, Amanda put a hand to his forehead and it emitted a soft glow. Law, Aokiji and his crew watched astonished. After a few moments, Amanda stepped away and calmly stepped in front of the admiral. Darius' skin was almost as red as his hair, he was sooo pissed.

"So it was that freakin' admiral's fault! I didn't believe the stories of low intelligence from Ichimaru and Otose but apparently it is possible for intelligence to sink as low as a mollusk! Manda-chan, move over so I can turn him into boiling water!" The boy yelled.

"Come on, Akoji-san didn't mean any harm. He was just doing his job." Amanda put her hands in front of herself while smiling nervously.

"I don't give a damn if he was doing his job or not! Besides, what possible reason would a Navy admiral have to arrest a kid our age?" The boy yelled and pointed an accusatory finger at Aokiji. "You're a child molester, aren't you? Just what possibly gives you the right to think dirty thoughts about my little sister?"

"I'm three months older than you, dude." Amanda pointed that out flatly.

"Not the point!" Darius yelled unfazed, still pointing at the shocked admiral. "This guy's an obvious lolicon, and you were foolish for not severing his hand being near you!"

"L-Lolicon?" Aokiji sputtered.

"Wow admiral, we didn't know you were into those kind of things." Law smirked, while his men had cracked up laughing a while ago, and Law found himself trying desperately not to laugh.

"I'm not a lolicon! And I'll have you know, you're sister had the option of escape but she chose not to! In fact, I'm still in handcuffs thanks to her!" He yelled indingitly.

"This is true." Darius put on a thoughtful expression. "You saved her from that creep Blackbeard, and you took responsibility for her injuries from that CP9. Which reminds me- mental note: hunt down this Strawhat guy and beat him for trying to make my sister join his crew."

"You don't need to do that, he was just grateful I helped his crew-mate out, I don't think he meant it." Amanda reasoned.

"Maybe." Darius replied but then remembered what he had been talking about. "Anyway, I suppose there are redeeming qualities about you, and I suppose I'll forgive you for dragging my sister into such a confudled mess. However…" Aokiji was suddenly face to face with the jade green eyes of the boy he had been speaking to earlier, but they were narrower and the pupils had practically turned into daggers. "Don't think I've forgiven you for putting my sister at such high risk and exposure, and if you try anything I deem inappropriate, you won't live to have another fantasy." Darius backed off and was back at Amanda's side. "So your name's Aokiji, not Akoji, right?"

"Yeah." Aokiji nodded, he didn't even see the boy move from either of his spots.

"I see, well…I'll follow Manda-chan's league and call you Akoji-san as well. It humiliates you, and it's not as choppy as Aokiji." The red-head left no room for argument. "And while we're alone, I have my own address title for you; Admiral Pedophile."

"GAAAH! HAHAHAHAH!" Law and his crew burst out laughing. "That's perfect!"

Aokiji turned to stone. "Y-You can't be serious."

"I'm perfectly serious, especially since you handcuffed yourself to her." The read head said indifferently.

"That wasn't my fault! It was an accident, and believe me, this hasn't been any day at the beach for me either! In fact, it felt like Impel Down was more bearable than her!" He yelled.

"Ah, come on, Admiral." Law chuckled and petted Amanda's head. "How could you say that about this cute little girl?"

"She's not cute, she's a soul-sucking demon that feeds off misery." The admiral groaned.

**Remember to Review!**


	16. Brotherhood of the Storage Closet

**Hey guys! I'm updating this fic despite low review count for a variety of reasons. Homework and articles are going up again, so I won't have as much time, and I have recently started three new fanfics, as well continuing this one and my Case Closed+One Piece crossover. I am starting a Vocaloid, Gintama, and a serious variant of this story, believe it or not. I've received a couple of requests regarding Amanda's powers, and after a random burst of inspiration, I actually came up with a serious, devil-fruit variant of this story. The plot-line will be totally different, and I haven't decided to add Darius in there or not, but I promise, the fight and adventure, as well as story will be epic. The Gintama will honestly be only one or two oneshots I came up with, and the Vocaloid will be another action-adventure type thing. So, if you still want me to update this story frequently, keep up the reviews and tell me what yah think. Enjoy the read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

Dairus didn't like it, but he agreed to fly himself, his sister, and the admiral all the way to the Marineford base. The Heart Piartes has been heading a way from the area, so after trapping them in a space that put them to sleep and safetly back in the sub, they left.

"I need to remember to thank them." Amanda did a slight one-handed prayer to indicate her graetfulness and regret of the situation.

"Forget them, we've got bigger problems." Darius snorted as they approached the Marine docks.

Luckily it was early morning when hey docked, and Aokiji didn't waste anytime by grabbing them and hiding behind a random collum. He placed the kids down, and asked them. "Okay…do you understand your roles and covers?"

"I'm a lost kitten who was abandoned by my master, and I am now your faithful pupil who has devoted herself to fight for the Navy." Amanda sighed and rehearsed perfectly.

"Good." Aokiji nodded in relief. "And you?" He turned to Darius. Akoji was nervous about the boy, for unlike his sister, he seemed to have no problem in tormenting other people, nor was he above using powers no one would have a chance in hell against.

The red-head snorted but spoke. "And I'm a stray puppy that came from an island attacked by raider pirates, whose only dream in life is to- oh come on! The more I say it, the stupider I sound! Manda-chan! Let's blow this guy, and get out of here! Ichimaru can meet us at the Ostrich farm!"

"But Darius…think of the possibilities." Amanda reasoned.

"Possibilities?" The boy quirked a brow. "Like?"

"Correcting the physics of the pacifistas." Amanda cheerily pointed out.

"The Pacificista? You mean that thing I turned into scrap-metal?" He asked referring to the robotic Kuma.

"Yeah! You'll have the chance to confront that guy about the insult to physics." She smiled.

"You're right! If continuing an epic lie is what it takes to get to that creep, so be it!" He clenched his fist and turned to the admiral. "Admiral Pedophile! Take me to advanced research facility of this place!"

"Will you promise to keep your cover? You can't call me that here!" He exclaimed. "I don't need any other reason to commit suicide here."

"If Darius can prove to everyone he's smarter than them with a cover, it'd be a huge ego-boost. So no worries…he now has something to prove." She turned and started walking ahead of them. "So where do we start Akoji-san?"

"We need to head to the supply room, luckily it's breakfast, so no one will be there. Just stay low, and don't say anything to anyone." The admiral hissed.

"Hey Amanda…" Darius pulled on her sleeve (she recently changed into another gothic lolita outfit). "Not that I have any intention of backing out of this, but…why are we here again exactly? I just thought of it, but…you're no longer handcuffed to him, he's safe at a marine base, I mean…why are we neccassary here?"

"Because you two provide me with the best excuse to get a key, and this way I have someone to blame for this mishap!" The man indicated to the cuffs still attatched to his wrist.

"That doesn't explain how the situation benefits us other than entertainment." Darius replied dryly.

"It's because we need to see this adventure to the end!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Really?" Her brother asked.

"Yes really!" She pulled his head close and whispered. "Just trust me on this, all right? Ichimaru-san's going to ground us for life, so we have to enjoy our freedom while we can!"

"You're right!" Dairus fist-pounded his hand. "Admiral Pedophile is perfect entertainment for our final days of freedom!"

"Are we ready to move yet, or not?" He hissed.

"Yep! Let's move!" Amanda grinned.

Nodding to each other, they entered the marine base, and as Aokiji said, no one was visible due to the power of hunger. The gothic girl had never been one to value food much, she could easily go for days without food and she'd be fine. The boy was like that as well, but he was much more picky about the foods he ate. So when he saw food he liked, he jumped on it. After several minutes of walking, they reached the storage unti of the Navy where the shackles and keys were. "Okay, I'm going to get the keys, you guys stay put!" Aokiji ordered them and stepped into the room. As he was shuffling, he missed the evil look on the boy-genius's face, and suddenly found himself locked in the storage room. (which was reinforced with seastone). "Hey!" He jiggled the door handle. "Hey!" He jiggled it more. "Kid! Kids! Open this door!" He banged on it. "This isn't funny! When I get out of here, you two are going to be ice sculptures for the ceremony!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Admiral Moron, I can't understand your language of low-intelligence! So we'll let someone else find you!" Dairus yelled back.

"Dude, your evil's showing." Amanda pointed out sweat-dropping. "So, you locked our tour guide in the closet, what now?"

"Why Manda-chan, we explore, we conquer, we annihilate! Not to mention, I want to get to the techonolgocial labs here as soon as possible." He replied.

"If you say so." She sighed and the tow kids started walking down the marine base. "You're just doing this to screw with the Navy aren't you?"

"Duh." He put his arms over his head. "Look Manda-chan, if these bastards are gonna be high-and-mighty in their damn uniforms, telling us what to do. I say, we have fun disrobing their order, and exposing their chaos!" He spun her around. "Besides, we have time before Ichimaru will check here, and Otose hasn't shown her mug either, so let's kick back, and let the bread harden and break at the cracks."

"You use the weirdest metaphors sometimes." She responded dryly.

"It's better material than what you come up with normally." Darius argued. "All you do is blatantly insult people. You need to be more creative like Gintama."

"You referencing anime doesn't make your statements any less stupid." Amanda argued.

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

"Well, I don't recognize your argument!" Darius shot.

"Then I don't recognize you as a physics-prodigy!" She shot back.

"Then I won't recognize your form of space manipulation!"

"Then I won't recognize you're way of life!"

"Don't drag my meat intolerance into this!" Darius steamed.

"Oh I will! Infact, I'll bring up your inability to gain weight!" She laughed.

"Why you-" Dairus pounced her and the two wrestled and started to pull each other's faces.

"Hey now, what's going on here?" The kids stopped abruptly and turned to a couple of marine officers. One was a chunky, purple-haired marine that looked fairly tall; the other was a tall guy, who seemed to broader and not as fat, and had boxing gloves on. The one with the gloves spoke again. "Hey, what are you kids doing here? Where are your parents?"

Quickly letting go of each other, Darius quickly makes a snide comment. "Yeah…our dad has a very strict no-talking to strangers-policy."

"You're going to be considered intruders if you can't indentify yourselves." The fatter one reasoned.

"Fine. I'm Darius, this is my sister, Amanda. We've told you our names, so you tell us yours." Darius crossed his arms.

"Ah! I'm Marine Commander Glove!" The broader one said.

"And I'm Petty Officer Pukau!" He saluted to the boy. "Pleasure to make your aquaitence!"

"I wish it could be the same for us." The boy waved them off. "Now if you two are done making fools of yourselves, go find an officer with a higher ranking and get orders from them."

"It's probably best you don't waste your time on a Vice Admiral's kid anyways." Amanda added smartly.

Both men paled considerably when they mentioned vice-admiral-father. Glove quickly spoke. "T-Then let us escort you to your father, it's a pretty big place, and you could get lost!"

"Take me to the labs here." Darius replied bluntly.

"Take me anywhere except there." Amanda replied after.

"Eh? Why?" The marine asked at the same time.

"Simple. I hate physics, and I love exploring." She smiled.

"And I love correcting horribly inaccurate physics!" Darius smiled.

**With Aokiji**

"MANDA! DARIUS! IF YOU THINK I'M LETING YOU LIVE AFTER THIS, YOU"VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Aokiji yelled, punidng on the door. He was so going to kill those kids. Sure, he had the shackles off and he got his powers back, but now he was trapped by a seat-stone-reinforced-door. So once again, seastones have proved to be the bane of every devil-fruit-user's exsistence. Looking aroud the room, he looked for anyting that might be remotely useful for his escape. When he found none, he proceded to look for a sharp object to slit his wrist or stab himself with. After finidng none of that either, he pounded on the door again. "FOR GOD"S SAKE, OPEN THIS DOOR! SOMEBODY'S GOT TO BE OUT THERE BY NOW!" Just like that, the door opened, and Aokiji was floored by who walked in- Dracule Mihawk. "Mihawk? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Not that I normally respond to such behavior, but I happen to be here for Commander-in-Chief Kong's anniversary ceremony, or did you forget the Navy's birthday? It was requested to all Shichibukai to come, but apparently they all had excuses but me." The swords man responded.

"You drew straws and lost, huh?" Aokiji replied dryly.

"Very astute, but not quite." He rubbed his head. "I lost a bet with red-haired, and was told to come here. Honestly, what was I thinking, getting into a drinking contest with that man is like trying to say you're tall to a giant." It was then the door started creeking shut.

"Wait Mihawk don't let the door-" It shut close. "Close." Aokiji and Mihawk stared dumbly at the automated-lock door. "Great, now we're both stuck!"

"No we aren't." Mihawk drew out his big sword, which took up almost the whole room. "Stand back, admiral, I'll cut the door in half."

"No don't! The room's too small!" Aokiji's warning went unheard and the swordsman tried to cut it down. Only to be repelled by his own attack. "The door is also sword-proof. It has to be opened from the outside." Aokiji groaned getting up.

The swordsman slowly turned to him. "Admiral, please understand that this embarrassment must be taken with us to the grave."

"No argument here." Aokiji nodded.

"So admiral, what brings you to storage unit?" Mihawk asked curiously.

"A couple of young marines thought it'd be funny to lock me in a closet." He grounded out, imagining different ways to kill the two children. "What about you?"

"I was asked to fetch something for the meeting by Sengoku." Mihawk admitted. "Now, how do we get out of here, majority of the marines are still at breakfast."

"Don't worry, someone has to come back to this post eventually." The ice admiral sighed.

Suddenly the door opened, and both yelled. "DON'T SHUT THE-" close. "Door." They looked at their confused new arrival.

"Admiral Aokiji, what a surprise." Strawberry stweat-dropped.

"We're not saying this incident to anyone." All three men groaned.

'Whoever out there is smart enough to keep a door open, HELP US!' They each thought despairingly.

**Please Review!**


	17. Ousting of the Brotherhood

**Hey guys! Thanks for the sweet reviews! I'm sooo tiered...I hate term papers officially! While writing this, I realized something, I have no idea how I want this to end! It's not for a few more chapters, but can you guys drop me ideas about what would sound good or fit? Btw, I'm not having them stay with Garp or Whitebeard, they'll go back with Otose and Ichimaru, I just haven't decided how Luffy will play into this. Luffy won't show up again till the very end, so I wouldn't bother looking for him until then in each chapter, just enjoy the funny! Another thing is, I got a few private message requests to do a serious variant of this; I mentioned this earlier right? In the serious version, Aokiji would actually be useful and prove himself to be the powerful admiral we all know and slightly despise because of Marineford, and Amanda would have a devil fruit, because it works a lot better for the plot reeling in my head; I'd just make her lye about not having a devil fruit in the beginning. The premise of the story is: Aokiji and Amanda fight a cult; a very powerful, extremely religious cult, hell-bent on world domination. Tell me what you think of the idea! In the meantime, keep up with the reviews and comments and I'll update when I can! I'll try to update my One PiecexCase Closed crossover, but I won't make any promises, especially since no one's reviewed the new chapter. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any other anime referenced in this story, just my OC's**

Deciding it'd be easiest to cooperate with Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Darius and Amanda decided to ditch them when they saw the perfect opportunity. Suddenly, an uptight marine in the most decorated uniform they had ever seen appeared.

"Vice-admiral Johnathan!" The marines stood straight and saluted.

"At ease." He raised a hand, making them relax and looked down at the two kids.

"Who might these two children be?" He knelt down to their level, making Darius push Amanda behind him. "You're protective of her, aren't you? Are you her boyfriend?"

"Ew." Was his response.

"Gross." Amanda agreed. "He's my brother."

"Ah. I see, my mistake." The man nodded and turned to his subordinates. "Leave these two with me, they're probably hungry, and would appreciate the mess hall."

'CRAP!' Both kids thought.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Darius protested. "I came here to see the labs, not chow down on Navy meat-shit!"

"Meat-shit?" Johnathan repeated. "Are you a vegetarian?"

"No, I just hate the taste and texture of meat! It's like trying to chew cud or flavored-tar!" Darius complained.

"Huh? Do you like broccoli?" The old man replied.

"Yeah, I love vegetables. They actually taste good." Darius smiled.

"Your taste-buds frighten me so much." Amanda groaned, and both there stomachs growled. It was then they realized they hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"Come now, I'm sure your parents won't mind you having a nice meal here. Today's a day of celebration after all." Johnathan explained.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Because the today is the day the Navy was first established." Everything froze inside Amanda and Darius. "Commander-in-Chief Kong is making an appearance today, along with the Gorosei, and the other World Government officials. Today is the celebration of justice."

"When's the ceremony?" Amanda asked. "What's being presented there exactly?"

Johnathan chuckled and patted their heads. "Don't worry, you'll see at the ceremony, but I promise it'll be grand. Now come, my wife is cooking today, and she'd love to feed to hungry children like you. Officers, dismissed." The two idiots saluted and sauntered off. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"Yeah." Amanda said, glancing at Darius.

"Sounds good." Her brother glanced at her too. They followed the man, deciding it was best they stayed close together right now.

**With Aokiji**

"Apparently, we have a cursed door." His eye twitched, by now, ten people were cramped into the small storage area, and no one was happy.

"Any idea what time it is?" Mihawk asked.

"Ten minutes before breakfast is over, someone's gotta come by here." A random officer stated.

One again, the glimmer of hope came. Only to have it be squashed like an ant by the very person. Monkey D. Garp looked at the people in the closet, before giving a hardy smile. "Great! This'll be a great chance fro teamwork and character-building!"

"How does being hopelessly locked in a closet build character?" Mihawk asked.

"Trust me, whatever doesn't kill you, will make you stronger!" And without warning, Garp shoved the door in their face.

"It's official." Strawberry spoke. "There is no God of mercy, just pain, and his name is Garp."

"Let us begin where we left off." Mihawk replied. "So, Aokiji truth or tortured-truth?"

**With Amanda and Darius**

It amazed the two children just how many people here reminded them of their parental guardians. Like this cook Jessica, she reminded them both a lot of Matsumoto, except that she can actually cook. And this Vice Admiral Johnathan reminded them of Otose and Ichimaru in one body- very creepy thought.

"Dear! Follow this boy's example and eat your vegetables!" Jessica barked. But smiled at how Darius was gobbling up every vegetable, fruit and tofu piece on the plates of his sister and her husband. But then frowned when she realized he wasn't eating any meat. So switching the plates, Jessica gave her husband and the gothic girl vegetables plates, and the red-headed boy a steak. All three cringed when they saw their plates, and looked desperately at the blonde woman. "Nope! I have to get back to the kitchen, and these plates better be empty when I return! And no, no exchanging plates!" She smiled triumphantly and walked away.

"Your wife's scary." Darius said.

"She's firm indeed, but she means every one of her actions with love." The vice-admiral replied, forcing vegetables in his mouth. "Now then…why don't you tell me who your parents are, I need to accredit them for such intelligent individuals."

"Er…" She noted her brother turned to look back at his food, and his annoyance had definitely risen. He never liked talking about his family. "We're with…that guy!" She pointed into a random direction.

"Fleet-admiral Sengoku?" He raised a brow. "I didn't know he had kids."

"Er…we're his niece and nephew." Amanda finished.

"I see…" Johnathan seemed satisfied and continued eating. He noticed the girl was looking around for someone, and wasn't even touching her plate. "Eat my wife's cooking, or would you like to confront uncle Sengoku?" She started eating, as did Darius. As annoying as this was, she'd rather be fed and hidden, then starved and exposed. Both gnawed an the essences they despised, while the vice-admiral looked at them with amusement. "I'm going to go talk to my wife, she might need some help." Noting that the two of them were too busy trying to ponzi the food between themselves, Johnathan did walk toward the kitchen, he just took a detour towards Sengoku's table. He tapped a man sitting by Sengoku, a seat reserved only for the highest honor. The man turned to him, and John said. "They're here…"

The man turned to the table, Johnathan gestured to and gave a hearty grin. "Garp? Johnathan? Is something wrong?" Sengoku asked the two grinning men.

"Nope, nothing's wrong Sengoku." Garp laughed. "Just going to be reunited with my grandkids!"

"THE WHITEBEARD AND STRAWHAT PIRATES ARE COMING?" He shouted so loud everyone in the mess hall could hear him. Darius and Amanda turned to him too, they stared at each other briefly, and smirked. Embarrassed by what he just said, Sengoku tried to rectify himself. "Er…what I meant was-"

Seeing their chance, the kids sprang. "BATTLE STATIONS! WHITEBEARD AND STRAWHAT COMING TO INVADE HQ!" Darius shouted at the top of his lungs.

"THEY'VE TAKEN ADMIRAL AO-KI-JI HOSTAGE! HE WAS CRYING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!" Amanda had to force herself to say his name right. She then created a couple of space-pops, making bomb-like sounds. "THEY'RE HERE! EVERYONE RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!" Before any of the admirals and vice admirals could gain control, everyone panicked. They started throwing food at each other, grabbing weapons from each other, and even started shooting at things.

Quickly ducking low, Amanda signaled Darius to follow her. He nodded and slowly crawled their way out of the chaos.

Garp laughed as he saw the two kids make a break for it. "Those are my grand children alright. Right, Otose?"

The Kabukicho woman pulled away her veil and sipped his tea calmly amongst the chaos with Garp, Kizaru and Tsuru, while Akainu and Sengoku were trying to yell over everyone's panic. "That's my granddaughter and grandson for you, always causing trouble. You probably should catch them before they run into trouble, Garp-san."

"Be glad to." Garp cracked his knuckles.

**Amanda and Darius**

They ran into the hallways, breathing and laughing heartily. "Man! I haven't raised hell like that in ages! We need to charge into secret bases and interrupt important ceremonies more often."

"Yeah! We never have this kind of fun on missions!" Suddenly, a punch cracks the wall between their heads.

"And what might be the reason behind that?" A female voice hissed. Darius and Amanda stiffened and glanced behind them to see a woman glaring at them. She was a light-pink-haired woman in a red business suit. "Jango! Fullbody! Bring these two to the Fleet-Admiral's office, they'll be interrogated there!"

"Ma'm!" They saluted. But both were suddenly knocked over by a big marine in a dog costume, who broke down the wall of the cafeteria, instead of using the door.

Dusting herself off, the woman glared at the man, but then quickly saluted. "Vice-admiral Garp! We were just about to take these hooligans to the fleet admiral's office!"

"A Hina, don't worry about it! Let old Garp take care of his troublesome grandkids!" A giant fist was sent between the children's heads again, they were too surprised to flinch.

"Grandkids?" Everyone in the room except for Garp asked. Darius and Amanda sweat-dropped at the lie. but blinked when they were suddenly lifted into a tight grasp of the old man.

"Yep!" He suddenly lifted each kid in one arm. "No worries, kids! Your wonderful grandpa, Monkey D. Garp of the Navy is here to save you!" He declared before bounding off with them.

"Huh. I thought Garp only had two grandsons." One of Hina's subordinates replied.

**With Garp**

Amanda and Darius had no idea what had just happened. They were about run towards the technology center of this place, when they suddenly found themselves kidnapped by a wrecking ball. Realizing their situation, they roughly kicked the man's groin, causing him to stop, giving them the opportunity to escape. The boy and girl glared, their humor completely forgotten. "Who the hell are you?"

Composing himself, the masked man smiled, and took off his dog suit. Amanda and Darius stared; he was tall, broad, muscular, and seemed to be a Navy Vice Admiral. "That's rude! Pretending that you don't know your own god-grandpa!"

"…What?" They couldn't have heard him right.

"It's me, Monkey D. Garp! The navy friend, Ichimaru no doubted told you about!" He stated proudly, now standing up fully. "Telling you of my greatness and accomplishments the Navy provided me! And how great the Navy is going to make you!"

"Sorry…Ichimaru-san never mentioned you." Amanda replied dryly, put off by his flamboyancy and obsession with the Navy.

"Yeah, so screw off." Darius glared.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on the kidnapper? At least he has the guts to mention Sir." Amanda asked.

"I'm not a kidnapper!" The old man shouted. "I'm Monkey D. Garp, Vice Admiral of the Navy and your adopted grandfather! I helped Ichimaru save the two of you when you were younger! As repayment, I got to be named your adopted grandpa!"

"If he's a Vice-Admiral, I'd hate to see the mental state of the admirals." Amanda replied, but then her fears were confirmed when she remembered her adventure was actually with Admiral Moron. "Never mind, already confirmed."

"So…you're really a friend of Ichimaru's?" The red-head didn't seem convinced.

Garp smiled. "Yep! We've been friends for over twenty years now!"

"Funny how Ichimaru failed to run this by us." Darius turned away and pulled Amanda's sleeve. "Let's go Manda, this guy's an obvious assassin. I'm not in the mood to deal with him." But no sooner than he said that, then Garp grabbed both kids again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"As your adopted grandpa, it is my responsibility to rectify my son and grandson's mistakes by making an example out of you two! We have to start your training right away!" Garp declared proudly.

"You're not our grandpa! Let us go, you bastard!" Amanda yelled and struggled in Garp's arms.

"Ah yes! You'll make fine marines from what I saw! Surely, Ichimaru started training you for the Navy, but you need to learn specific things that'll properly prepare you for the Navy!" He yelled proudly, ignoring the children. "Ah this brings back memories, how your older brothers foolishly defied their fates and became…pirates!"

"Ichimaru-san never talked about being a marine!" She responded still struggling.

Garp stopped and looked down at the boy and girl he was holding. "What?"

Amanda stopped struggling, while Darius started biting, and explained. "Ichimaru-san never mentioned anything about the Navy or becoming a marine, although we have done contract work for the Navy before."

"He never once mentioned me, the Navy, or you two becoming fine marines?" Garp whimpered out.

"No. Although after meeting you, consider the idea scrapped." Darius replied dryly.

"Besides…we don't have time for marine-training, we're too busy with chores and missions." Amanda reasoned.

"NO! You're going to become a fine marine, and show your good for nothing brothers, and my good for nothing son, that the Navy's the right path!" He tightened his hold, pumped his fist up, and yelled.

"We don't have any older brothers!" The gothic girl stated, struggling to get out his arm.

"Other than the sadist-king of ostriches, and a couple of weird women, we have no other family!" The physics prodigy yelled, getting more and more irritated by the second.

"Of course you do! You have me, you have Ace, you have Dragon, and you guys have Luffy!" He smiled.

"Luffy?" Amanda repeated, the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Out of curiosity, were you this insane with the Navy on your son and grandsons?" Darius asked Garp, getting his sister out of her thoughts.

"I was trying to set them on the right path in life! And no more you don't have family crap! You have two idiot brothers who'd love to meet you! And a grandfather who's more than happy to raise you on the destined path for the marines!" The crazy Vice Admiral answered.

"If you were this crazy on your grandsons…I can see why your son and grandsons avoided the Navy." She replied dryly.

"If it meant working with this guy, I know I'd avoid the Navy." Darius agreed.

"How could they?" He yelled, ignoring their comments. "I raised them! Wiped their asses when they were babies! And this is how they repay me? By becoming a revolutionary and a couple of pirates?"

"Garp-san…people are starting to stare." She replied bluntly, noticing that people were from the cafeteria were staring.

"You're right! We'll go to Sengoku's office and raid his snack fridge. My sons could be bribed with food! So can you!" He stated and ran into a random restaurant, intent on bribing the two children into submission.

**Back to the closet of doom**

"Well, this has certainly been an interesting morning." Mihawk replied, wondering how twenty large marines got shoved in here. "Not one person who's come across us has shown enough intelligence to hold open a door."

"At least we have our pride." Very-Good said. "We really need to rethink these doors, don't we?" Mihawk and Aokiji glared heavily at the younger man, clearly annoyed.

"…At this rate, we'll suffocate, anyone got any ideas?" Aokiji grounded out.

"I know t-this is a bad time." Glove spoke. "B-But I have to go to the bathroom."

Everyone's faces darkened. "There's no way you can hold it?" Someone asked.

"I-I drank a huge amount of water! I didn't expect to be trapped in a storage-unit!" He sputtered.

"Agreed." Aokiji sighed. "We can all agree that no one is at fault for this situation, except for the two brats who shoved me in here."

"Who are those kids again, exactly?" Mihawk asked.

"They were both abandoned by their masters, and were saved by marines. So now their greatest aspirations is to become marines soldiers and defend the world's justice." Aokiji had to admit even he threw up a little from his recital.

"Out of curiosity, did you inwardly vomit like the rest of us? Because you just fed us pure crap." Mihawk bluntly stated. "Well, regardless of who they are, we can all agree to brutally execute them in front of the world."

"Yes, today's the Navy's anniversary, let us begin it by sacrificing a couple of troublemakers." The Admiral confirmed.

"Uh…I still have to go." Glove mentioned.

"And we're all still suffocating, please asphyxiate yourself and deteriorate slowly." Mihawk replied.

"Come on, Mihawk-san! Haven't you ever had to take a leak, but found yourself in an impossible situation?" Pukau reasoned.

"No, I plan ahead, so that doesn't occur." Mihawk answered. "Any respectable warrior with dignity to uphold, wouldn't allow themselves to be trapped in something like that. For example, when I was younger I would drink gallons of water and set myself out to see for hours with no access to a restroom. Since then, I had developed a bladder of steel, and can go up to two days without defecating. You should consider that form of training, marine."

"That's not training, that's masochism." Aokiji reapted Amanda's line from earlier. "In any case, I for one, sympathize with Glove's predicament. So, the only question is, what needs to be done?"

"He's not urinating in here." The swordsman stated bluntly.

"What is else he to do, Mihawk?" Aokiji groaned.

"Hey, you never asked us in the background! Don't we get a say in this!" A random marine yelled.

"Sorry, but there's something you should know. Opinions only are relevant when coming from Vice-admirals or above. So yours is not relevant." The shichibukai knew no mercy.

"Stop it!" Strawberry yelled. "As men, we have to have a common and simple understanding between us, that allows to commit shameful acts that bond us together to form secrecy. Why, we can call this 'This pissing-closet' brotherhood."

"Don't speak such nonsense Strawberry-san." Aokiji groaned.

"Well, what do we do now? I have to go now too!" Pukau exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"So do I!"

"For crying out loud! Isn't this the yawning effect?" Someone exclaimed. "Now I have to go too!"

Mihawk and Aokiji's faces darkened, knowing they had absolutely no choice. "We tell no one of this right? Mihawk?"

"Yes. This is a secret we will all take to the grave." The designated people unzipped their pants. And exactly five second later, the door was swung open, and the two expert fighters found themselves caught in an avalanche of pissing men. They looked up at the curious Vice-Admiral Johnathan. It was silent between him and the group until the mustache-man spoke.

"No worries, I believe secrets like this form unities. Get cleaned up now for the ceremony." Johnathan walked off with a salute.

"That was Akainu's prodigy." Aokiji grounded out.

"Yes…shall we find the miscreants?" Mihawk asked.

"Yes…I will freeze them and shatter them." Aokiji responded.

**Till next time!**


	18. The collision of Jugheads

**Hey people! I'm going to update my stories this week, because I prbably won't update my stories for at least two weeks- finals...the author's execution. Anyways, in this chapter, Darius and Amanda might stray into the Mary-sue and Gary-stue territroy- they fight Akainu and Kizaru. Also, I'm not going to lie, I based the fight scene off a scene in Gintama episode I saw, where Kagura takes a picture of herself on top of Sougo and the fallen Yagyu deva. Well, the ending and aftermath of the fight scene is based off of it. I saw the episode again recently, and it fit perfectly! So props to the brilliant Sorachi! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

Amanda and Darius could only watch in awe as Garp inhaled the huge meal in front of them, she was slightly wondering if his stomach was limitless. Amanda was already full from the cafeteria food, while Darius wanted to see if he could force himself to bulk up by eating meat. The old man noticed the kids barely touched the food in front of them. Garp paused, it was possible he wasn't giving them a chance to eat. "Here yah go! Eat up! A marine needs to eat as much as possible! You never know when a battle is going to break out!" He shoved a plate of meat and vegetables in front of them.

"No thanks, we already ate in the cafeteria." She replied, sweat-dropping at Darius forcing himself to knaw on the meat.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're the exact opposite of my sons, they inhale everything in sight, and you just glance at it. You do eat, right?" He asked, noticing their skinny appearances.

"Yeah thanks." Both replied annoyed.

Amanda continued. "I just don't eat a lot, being raised by Sir taught me if you eat too much, you'll be too sluggish for the next battle. As for him, he hates meat and is lactose intoleranct, so he can only eat vegetables, fish (somewhat) fruits, and eggs." Her eyes glanced at Darius, who was grumbling incohenerently.

"No meat? None at all? How does a man survive on that?" Garp exclaimed.

"It's not my fault meat tastes like flavored tar. It's like eating a tire." The red-head shot back. "And my skinniness doesn't make me any less manly!"

"Sure, tell me that when you wear men's sizes." The old marine chuckled, causing Darius to vein-pop. "Ichimaru sure raised you two to be interesting."

She turned back to Garp. "How do you know Sir, anyways?"

"As I said, I'm his Navy buddy!" Laughed Garp. "When he was working with the Navy, he had tried with some marines to conquer the great Ostrich Island, so we could establish a marine base there. But it failed and all but one marine got eaten by the Emperor Ostrich. Tried to convince him to stay, but couldn't."

"So Ichimaru-san's reign of terror struck down the Navy too, huh?" Amanda asked sardonically. "Hey Garp-san…why did Sir leave the Navy?" Come to think of it, she forgot to ask Aokiji that.

"…There wasn't anything there for him. He said he wanted to make the world dance on puppet strings, and he couldn't do that in the Navy, nor could he do that as a pirate. There's a hell of a lot of terrorizing stories about him kid, he doesn't want you to experience the same. Ichimaru suffered quite a lot for his decision, believe me." Garp said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Amanda rose a brow, surprising the old marine. "That not what Akoji-san said." She smiled and then stared straight at him. "Akoji-san said he was one of the Navy's most powerful leaders, and even terrorized the World Government. Besides, Sir seems perfectly happy with Matsumoto-san, and torturing me and Darius with Ostriches."

"Seriously?" Garp asked.

"Yeah! Sir's been raising me and Darius for a long time now, and I've never seen him miserable over it. Sir's never talked about the Navy though." She said.

"WHAT?" He yelled, making Darius and Amanda jump out of their seats. "I gave him parenting lessons for years after he adopted you two! I told him how to toughen you up! How to make you stronger! He was supposed to help me raise you two to be strong marines! And this is how repays me? By not telling my granddaughter and grandson about me or their destinies to become marines?"

Darius sweat-dropped. "So you're the reason why we were tortured, good to know. And by the way, you're not out grandfather, other than Ichimaru, the two us only have eachother as family."

Garp suddenly quieted. "No other family, eh? So I take it, Ichimaru never asked either of you about your families?"

"Stop acting like you're knowledgeable in the subject." Darius said curtly, his anger rising. "Ichimaru-san found me when I was three, and took me in because of Amanda. Now stop talking about it, it's not your business."

"You're my grandson, and your sister is my granddaughter, I have right to talk about it." Garp asked seriously.

The room suddenly grew very tense, the boy stood, placing his hands in pockets. Garp wasn't sure why, but he sure the boy just changed somehow. And before he knew it, Amanda was in front of him, and a small supernova occurred in the room. Darius turned to stare at his sister in a defensive position in front of Garp, clearly ready to fight him if neccassary. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because he doesn't know any better, and he's a good man who doesn't realize what he said. " She stated. "I'll stay with him, go on ahead and I'll catch up with you."

After a few moments, the boy sighed and submitted, walking towards the exit. "Amanda, I'm heading to the research and development section of this place. Come join me when you fee like it, or call me to say otherwise. As for you Garp-san…if my sister hadn't stopped me, you'd be dust at the moment. Remember who you owe your life to."

After he left, Amanda dropped glared at the marine. "Garp-san, I don't know what Sir's told you about us, or what we're supposed to do with you here, but to work successfully, you can't bring up family around Darius. He doesn't take it well, as you saw, and it's not your business anyways."

"I do have right to know." Garp said neutrally. "Ichimaru asked me to become your adopted grandfather, and to take care of you in the event of something happens to him. This includes that boy who was foolish enough to defy me."

"Foolish enough to defy you? My, aren't we arrogant." She sneered. "You claime to have some sort of legal guardianship over us, when we've never even met you, and then you try to pry inot our pasts like criminal records? Besides, Otose-san is our god-mother, while Matusmoto-san and Sir are our legal guardians. We trust these three people with everything. What makes you high and mighty to say you have right over a child's life, when you've never even met that child?"

At this, Garp actually looked confused. "You mean you don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Of course you should! I helped Ichimaru out when he first found you! Don't yah remember?"

"I was two when Sir adopted me, so my memories of that time are vague, but I'm quite certain I would've remembered a standard-issue wrecking ball trying to raise me." Amanda lied dully. She didn't want to talk about the cult again.

"Wait…kid, do you even remember anything about when Ichimaru first adopted you?" Garp asked.

"Again, I was two, I wouldn't remember." She said annoyed at the subject. "Besides, what does it matter? My life started when Ichimaru-san adopted me, I'm satisified with that."

"So, you don't know where you came from or who you're parents are."

"Heh." A smile peered to her lips, worrying Garp. "I don't care what island I'm from, nor do I care who my parents are, I'm staying with Sir and that's that." She chuckled and turned to Garp. "Besides, Sir always told me if you regret the past, you'll end up regretting the future."

Garp sighed. "Knowing the past, doesn't mean you'll neccassarily regret it."

"No, it doesn't." She sipped her soda. "But if I don't find the past interesting, there's no reason to pursue it. I've never questioned the past because I'm so happy with my life, that whatever past I have, no matter how horrible or wonderful it was before Sir took me out of, wouldn't begin to compare to being raised by him. Sir loves me, he loves Darius, and two wonderful women love us unconditionally. With that, Darius and I have a mother, father, and grandmother. To me, that the best childhodd anyone can ask for. So don't ask me or Darius about our families, because you already know Sir."

"Now, that's a good way to live!" He slapped her on the shoulder. "A marine needs to be fast and flexible in their thinking, and have to leave the past behind them! That's the way of the Navy! You'll make the finest marine in the D-family!"

"Er…Garp-san, I don't think Sir will allow that." She sweat-dropped.

"Why not? It's the perfect choice for your career path! Not to be a dirty pirate!" Garp 's laughs suddenly turned nervous. "Please…tell me you don't want to be a pirate!"

"I've never thought about it honestly." She replied, which surprised the old sea dog.

"You've never thought about becoming a pirate or a marine?" He exclaimed.

"Neither idea has crossed my mind." She shrugged.

"Eh? Why not?" His sons knew what the wanted to do when they learned to walk.

"The conversation with Sir or Darius never came up, although Otose-san said that all marines are dogs." She smiled. "As far as the pirate-thing goes, no real interest in it. Honestly, both paths sound boring."

"And your brother?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I've never asked him what he thought of it. Although…no matter what side he chose, he'd screw them over till the bitter end." She replied.

"So there's hope…there's a sliver of hope!" Garp cried happily, ignoring the warning about Darius.

"Sure, if that's what it takes to make you happy, then by all means yes!" She put her hands in front of herself.

"That's great! I'll introduce yah to your brothers and uncle later!" Garp laughed.

**With Darius**

He stomped down the hall, pissed off as all hell, when he suddenly bumped into someone. Grumbling, he looked up and came face-to-face with one of the lamest looking things he had ever seen in his life. It was a couple of Cipher Pole people holding a blueprint of some kind. "Watch it, nimrod." Darius huffed.

"That's no way to speak to the people who make this world safe." Kalifa looked down at him analytically. "Whose child are you? Your guardian will be sighted for misbehavior."

"Huh…you don't say?" The red-heard blinked. "I'll tell yah what! I'll tell you who my guardian is, and you show me your boobs!"

It was silent for a moment, there was suddenly a strange red aura that surrounded Kalifa. "My, aren't we forward. Allow me to teach you about respecting women!" Bubbbles started surrounding the boy, he looked at them curiously and smirked. As they surrounded him, he flicked his wrist and the bubbles suddenly shot back at Kalifa. "What?" She sputtered, trying to get them off. But instead of turning her into a slick doll, like they should've, her clothes did, and slid right off her body. She was suddenly clad in her panties, garterbelt, and fishnet stocking; she didn't choose to wear a bra apparently.

"Eh. I've seen better." Dairus shrugged, this blonde wasn't that hot.

Billions of thoughts went through the Cipher Pole agent's head, until finally… "AAUGGH! Don't just stand there you morons, get me some clothes!"

"YES!" The men with ran away, with trailing nose-bleeds. She turned to a clicking sound, and saw that the boy was holding some small, rectuangluar device.

"It's my personal invention for me and my sister, and your nude-photo will make excellent money." He explained with a cheeky smile.

"GWWAAAUGH! I'LL KILL YOU!" were the words being shouted out all throughout Marineford. Dairus ran passed, every rank of admiral, officer, and whoever else worked in the marines. So it wasn't long before he reached Sengoku's office, where his sister was still talking.

"Dude! Hot blonde's trying to kill me! We're out of here!" He popped back out and continued his run, right as Hurricane Kalifa passed the office too. Garp and Amanda poked their heads out, Garp sweat-dropped while Amanda grinned.

"Sorry Garp-san, Darius needs me, and I can tell it has something to do with pornography!" She exclaimed.

"H-How?" Garp sputtered.

"I don't tell people this, but Darius has single-handedly got us kicked off more islands, than any pirate crew in the world. The reason…he uses physics to peak on girls." She said in mock-serioussness. "So when this occurs, my sense of family-based civil duty arises."

"How do you plan to become marines like this?" Garp exclaimed.

"No idea, Ja ne!" She waved and ran after her brother. Garp didn't whether to laugh or cry; so much for becoming marines.

"GARP!" The old marine turned to his comrade, Sengoku. "Did a tyfune hit my office or something?" Garp blinked and looked around, and forgot. He and Amanda practiced sparring matches and shooting accuracies. She wasn't as strong as Ace or Luffy, but she was a hell of a lot faster than them.

"Ah Sengoku! Cleaning builds character, you should be thanking me!" Garp swatted his friend's shoulder.

"…Very well then…help me clean up." Then the old sea dog cried, that was a pissed off Sengoku all right.

**With Amanda **

"Kuso…I forgot how fast that moron could run." She sighed, but suddenly bumped into someone's leg. "Oh sor-" She looked up and paled, she came face to face, with another eight-footer marine. Unlike Aokiji, he hardly had hair, wore a baseball cap, and red seemed to be his theme. "Er…I'm sorry."

"What is this? Whose kid are you…?" He demanded.

"He says I shouldn't talk to strangers." Amanda replied.

"I'm Admiral Akainu of the Navy, a willing enforcer of Absolute Justice. Now tell me who you're with." He demanded.

After thinking about it, she answered. "Garp-san."

"Garp?" He repeated. Amanda inwardly gulped she obviously made a mistake. "Last time I checked, he only had that Revolutionary son of his, Dragon, then his two pirate grandsons, Firefist Ace and Strawhat Luffy. There's no record of any female descendents. Not to mention, the way you're dressed suggests your family outranks him by a lot."

'Crap, I screwed up! I didn't think to take into account that his associates knew his family!' Thinking quickly she spoke. "Ask him yourself."

"I don't need to ask him, because he'll cover you. Go home, noble, the battlefield's no place for a blueblood." Akainu glared.

"Funny, my blood isn't blue." The girl twitched, the assumptions that came with her sense of fashion.

"Hn. You can choose to cooperate here, or not. Either way, you'll be detained until the ceremony is over, and Garp's interrogation is complete." Akain reached down to her, but pulled his hand back from the frozen temperature sournding the girl.

"I don't particualry care to obey living fossils who think they own the future. But it pisses me off someone higher in rank than Garp-san is weaker than him." She sneered.

"What was that?" He growled.

"You heard me! In fact, you mentioned he was related to Dragon-san, Luffy-san, and Ace-san, implying not only is he stronger than you, but he's also more confident. If a man can order the Navy into victory, despite his own family against him, then that's a strong dedicated man, not afraid of consequences. And what have you done, High-Mighty-san?" They stared circeling each other.

"Kid…I'm warning you, you're pissing me off. I won't hesitate to attack a kid, especially in the name of justice." Akainu said.

"Oh justice…the contrived code that the World Government makes you follow, how does it feel to be the attack dog of rat-bastards?" she smirked.

"Damn good. Especially when I take criminals out." He said.

"You mean, when you feel like taking criminals out. Ne, Akainu-san…I'm pissed now, shall we have fun?" She smirked.

"I agree. I felt like slapping you the minute I saw you."

"Oooh…S&M-lolicon, huh?" She smirked.

"NO! I just-" That very distraction, ended up with a fatal kick to his face. Getting up, he noted he had a bleeding lip. Activating his devil fruit, he glared. "It's on now!"

**With Darius**

After dodging, bazookas, guns, and Pacifista lasers, the boy was now thoroughly enjoying being chased by the insane woman, who was wearing a mini-trench-coat at the moment. After doding some kunai, stopped abruptly in front of someone's legs and jumped up. He pivvied off the man's shoulder and dashed forward, but then stopped. Something was odd- his sister hadn't joined him. Unusual indeed; normally, they'd double-team these feeble-minded fools, and destroy every sanity in their heads. He turned back, but before he could run, he was cut-off by an extremely tall man, with scruff all over his face, and wore a yellow suit. Darius cringed at the tacky colors. Honestly, were the admirals color-themed here, or something?

"Mou…what do we have here?" He spoke. "Who is he, Kalifa-san?"

"H-He's the devil's spawn!" She spat, with veins popping.

"Really…so that means he's a pirate's child, like Firefist Ace?" The man asked with a forming glint.

The blonde smirked. "Yes…as a matter of fact he is." She pushed her glasses up.

"Oi…I'm pissed off about the subject of family as it is, so don't be making shit up, lady." The boy growled.

"But he is, admiral-san…" She said in a sultry voice. "He's actually related to Shiki-" Her lie was cut-off, by having her arm pulled off. While she stared in horror, Kizaru stared in fascination. Kalifa's arm had been completely shredded into bits instantly, and all the boy was doing was standing a netural pose, his hands in his pockets, and face to the floor.

"Get lost, woman. If I feel generous enough, I'll put your arm back together." Darius glared.

"H-How?" She stuttered, the shock numbing her pain.

"Yes, how'd you do it…?" Kizaru asked. The boy could tell the man was surprised, but he wasn't panicked.

"Never underestimate the power of physics." He said simply. He looked back at Kalifa and sighed. In seconds, her arm was put back together. "Leave. My sister would scold me for being brutal on a woman." Without being told twice, the Cipher Pole victum ran. "Then, that leaves you. You're an admiral right?"

"Eh. How's you guess?" Kizaru asked.

"Admirals have a particular stentch of stupidity to them. Probably their superiority complexes." Kizaru shot a kick at the boy, and Darius dodged. Both of their eyes widened. Darius smirked. "Well now…this is more like it. A man of physics, it's only fitting that you're my opponent."

"Physics?" Kizaru repeated. "I don't know what you're talking about, I ate the Pika Pika no Mi, so I have the power of light to my disposal. Both its speed…" He pointed a finger at the boy, and gather energy. "…and power." He shot the beam, but it scattered upon firing at the boy. "Oh…you have mighty scary powers. What devil fruit is that?"

"Tch." The physics prodigy smirked. "Don't think my intelligence has anything to do with devil fruits."

"Ne…you going to become a marine one day?" Kizaru asked, they started circeling each other.

"If I tell you I want to be a pirate or revolutionary?" Darius challenged.

"Then I'd have to kill you." The light admiral shrugged. "Pirate-lineage or not, you're too dangerous to grow if you're not on the side of justice."

"The side of justice?" Darius scoffed. "The same justice that slaughted the Ohara scholars like pigs?" A blunt explosion occurred between them, Kizaru's light and whatever force Darius used had met and clashed. "Don't be absurd…I'm not weak enough to fall into delusion."

"If that's your answer…shall we start?" Kizaru got another attack ready.

"Start? I'm finishing it." Dairus smirked and charged forward.

**With Amanda**

Amanda dodged the lava balls aimed at her, and were destroying piec by piece of Marineford with them. "Stop running and fight, you coward!" Akainu yelled, charging passed confused marines.

"Only when your face looks safe enough for the public!" She yelled back, angering the man further. She was running in the direction her brother went, and she could tell he was fighting someone. Stopping, she sent an invisible force of energy at Akainu with a spin kick, knocking him back a few feet.

"That little attack won't stop me!" He yelled, recovering. "I'm a Navy admiral! Fight seriously dammit!"

"Sorry…you're too weak for me. I only use my powers on people who actually have a chance at winning against me." She explained.

"W-Weak…?" Akainu muttered. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Amanda smirked as he went full magma-mode.

"Roast me if yah can!" She laughed, and continued running.

"At the ceremony! Your body's going to be presented as an example to the world! You hear me?" He yelled.

"Ah! Sounds good! Even my corpse will look stunning next to your ugly mug!" She smirked, Dairus was just behind the wall she was running along. She made a sudden stop and did a graceful backflip and devlievered a mid-air roundhouse kick to Akainu's head. "Yo! Darius! Symbol bash!"

**BAM!**

Apparently Darius had the same idea as his sister, for he sent Kizaru flying head-first into the wall as well, and naturally, the admirals' heads met on. Both were on their backs, unconscious. Darius smirked victoriously down at Kizaru and Akainu's unconscious bodies. "Ne, Manda-chan…let's draw on their faces."

"That's your grand scheme?" She asked sarcastically. "At least be more creative."

"You're right…" The boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hey! I know!"

"What?" She turned to him.

"Let us commemorate this day with a new wallpaper for our cellphones!" Darius declared.

"You're right!" She smiled. After posing the bodies on top of each other (one horizontal and one vertical), making sure their faces were up, they stood in victorious poses on their stomachs and took pictures with their cell phones.

**Review please!**


	19. Mice vs Men: Mice kicked Ass!

**Hey guys, after surviving finals, I'm posting a new chapter! There are couple things you guys need to know: the first scene is based off of an episode of Gintama, where Shinpachi smashes a cellphone during the Yagyu arc; the song: 'Jack Sparrow' by SkyMarshall Arts will be featured, and a surprising face shows up (One Piece character, I promise). So, at this point, I have a pretty good idea of how I want the story to go, but I am open for suggestions and ideas if any of you want to see something hilarious happen to your most hated Admiral, CP9, or any marine character that isn't a pirate or revolutionary. It's awesome to torture villains! So anyways, comment, review, tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, the song, or anything else that is One Piece; the only things I own in this story are my OCs.**

"ATTENTION MARINEFORD! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! TWO INTRUDERS HAVE BROKEN IN AND HAVE ATTEMPTED ASSASSINATION ON ADMIRALS AKAINU AND KIZARU, ACCORDING TO WITNESSES! SCOUR THE BUILDING! I WANT THESE INTRUDERS FOUND BEFORE COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF KONG GETS HERE!" Sengoku yelled into the intercom, while Garp was smiling cheerfully, while Aokiji was face-palming himself. Where's a sword to commit seppuku with? He should've done that from the beginning. The fleet admiral turned back to his slightly-lower-ranked-officers. "That doesn't exclude us! Let's go! Aokiji! You have experience with these two right? What can you tell us about them?"

"…They'll make any person in the world wish they were dead." Aokiji responded dryly.

"Psychological tactics! This is more dangerous than I thought!" Sengoku actually took that statement seriously. "Garp! Stop snickering! This is no time for laughter!"

"I-I'm not laughing…I swear…" The old navy hero somehow managed to say.

Aokiji looked at his hero, and grimly thought '…He knows…' He hoped neither of those demonic children of Satan said anything about the handcuffs. But if that was the case, he was sure Garp would be pointing it out by now. "How about we actually go find Kizaru and Akainu? They can't be too far from here."

**20min Later**

Sengoku, Garp, and Aokiji stared bluntly down at the unconscious bodies of their fellow admirals. At first, Aokiji thought it wasn't those hellhound-children, but then again…he hadn't actually seen them fight together either.

"Kizaru! Akainu! Say something! Anything!" Sengoku shook them, but received nothing. "Those bastards! They must be strong! To take out two of our best like this! When I find those assassins, I'll execute them in front of the whole Navy to make examples of them!"

Aokiji looked around and noticed something on the ground. It was a metal, rectangular box of some kind; curious, he flipped it open. 'Maybe it is an actual assassin who did this. In that case, maybe there's some kind of evidence on this device.' But those thoughts were turned to monkey-shit when he discovered irrefutable evidence. His face darkened in panic at what he saw- a picture of Amanda and Darius holding the camera (which is what he thought the device was by now) up, taking a picture of there victoriously, arrogantly smiling faces, on top of the trampled Akainu and Kizaru bodies.

"I swear, I'll find these assassins! There's no excuse for this…" Sengoku clenched his fist.

While Aokiji slowly stood up and bursted. "I'LL AVENGE YOU KIZARU! AKAINU! I SWEAR!" He stomped all over the 'camera', shattering it.

"Right! By the way, what are you stomping on over there?" Sengoku asked.

"W-What? It's rubble! I'm taking my frustration out on the rubble!" The ice admiral was sweating Niagra falls.

"Ne…Aokiji-kun, why are you sweating?" Garp asked casually.

"Because it's hot! Akainu's devil fruit must still be affecting the temperature! Let's go! They can't be far!" Aokiji rushed forward.

"Garp! He's right! I'll send medics to this area! These assassins must be pirates or revolutionaries. There's no way it'd be this personal otherwise!" Sengoku declared logically.

"I'm hoping they won't become pirates…" Garp thought now depressed.

**With Amanda and Darius**

"That (huff) was close!" Darius panted heavily with his sister beside him.

"Yeah! That'd be a pain if we'd have to fight seriously here! I don't think Ichimaru-san can get any angrier at this point." She breathed.

"You're kidding! I was talking about getting caught by those weaklings!" Darius exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…that would be bad." She scratched her head, abashed.

"Don't lie! You'd break out of the prison for fun!" The physics genius accused.

"Well…Sir's going to drill escape procedures into our head, so we might as well take them." Amanda smiled. "Wanna crash the ceremony later?"

"Sure. But until that happens, what you wanna do?" Her brother asked.

"I was thinking of just exploring the base." She replied.

After thinking over it, her brother smiled. "I noticed there were some classes going on here, it's time to make my presence known."

"So basically…you're going to drive innocent marines into suicide." Amanda sweat-dropped.

"What are you talking about?" He faked offense. "I'm merely extending their knowledge-horizon before it's too late!"

"What do garbled numbers that you call 'math' and 'physics' have to do with that?" She questioned in annoyance.

"Because…math and physics are the answers to everything. Don't you listen?" He blinked.

**15min Later**

"And if you apply this vector-derivative, you can accurately calculate not only the mount of people you wipe out with your rifles, you can severely hurt the people around you. Any questions?" Darius pleasantly asked to the class of new-recruits, who were sure they just witnessed the apocalypse of math and physics. Amanda stared dejectedly at the people in front of her, who looked beyond horrified of what her brother just did. Really, she was long-used to his physics-obsession by now, but even looking at the chalk board made her cringe. The entire thing didn't even look like math, it looked like an ancient language buried for obvious reasons.

"Darius, I think you made a room of 500 people go into mental comas." She observed.

"Seriously?" He scoffed. "Figures they couldn't handle something simple like this."

"You call this simple? It looks like it's from another planet!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about, this is baby-stuff? I thought these brutes would've at least known this. The last hour has been nothing but refresher." Darius said.

"Darius…you should become a university professor. They lecture to hear themselves talk, think the students have an idea of what you're talking about, and then throw dick-moves on exams that make the whole class fail. You single handily described a University final." She stated.

Pulling her brother out of the lecture hall, she decided it was best to leave the poor marines little to what was left of their sanity. The two kids wandered around the base, primarily looking for something to do; and then they came across something interesting. There, in the room next to them, and it made Darius grin, and Amanda groan. It was the Navy's public broadcasting station. The peeked inside the room, and noted three marines there. One was a tall scruffy green-haired man, a fat grey-haired man, and one had a metal-mouth. She frowned at a wanted poster they were complaining about. "Doesn't that guy on the poster look like he's from Fishman Island?" Amanda pointed out.

"Oh yeah…those mermaids were hot." He drooled.

"And now I remember why were chased off the island." She sweat-dropped. "You plan on torturing people, right? Let's get to our next victims. " She walked into the door, her brother following. "Yo! Navy people!"

The six men turned to the children with shocked expressions. The green-haired marine ran up to them. "Hey! You two can't be in here, it's dangerous!"

"Coming from the security, supposedly guarding the place?" Darius snorted.

"S-Still! Children shouldn't be in here! Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be getting you ready for the anniversary ceremony? Boy! You're supposed to watch your young-mistress!" Both children twitched, those damned noble-assumptions again. Amanda turned to her noticeably twitching brother.

"Er…rest-assured that's not necessary." Amanda twitched also, blocking her brother from attacking them with her arm. "Besides…he's my brother."

Immediately, all three bowed to the children. "PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever, get me some herbal tea." Darius sat in the radio-chief's chair and waved them away. Immediately, they all ran out, apparently forgetting that they left two children unattended with a fully equipped intercom. After a moment of silence, Amanda spoke.

"I feel a tune comin' on, yah know." She smiled.

"I guess it could come before the great physics lecture. Besides...maybe singing will bring these walking corpses back to life around here." Darius gestured towards the stiff and nervous dispositions everyone had towards their superiors. "We still doing this?" The red-head gestured to the radio.

She smiled. "Why not? I haven't sang in forever. You okay on guitar?"

"You know it." He smirked, a bunch of numbers and flashes of light occurred, and in no time, a guitar materialized in front of him. "What song we doin'?"

"Jack Sparrow, okay?" She smiled.

"Hell yeah." He smirked and converted his guitar into a keyboard. "What better way to make a statement than to stomp it?"

"Let's do it." Amanda turned to the radio and turned it on. **"Hey everyone! I have no idea if this is being broadcasted to all of Marineford or not, but enjoy this regardless!"**

**EVERYONE IN THE NAVY**

All marines of ranks stopped, and curiously started listening when guitar stared playing.

**With Amanda and Darius**

Darius started playing the notes, just as heard so many times from the song. And like a siren, his sister sang.

Amanda's vocals- Darius Music

_~~~~~~Instrumental Chorus~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>

_There's a man of_  
><em>Which we're fans of<em>  
><em>Out there sailing around the world.<em>  
><em>He's a pirate<em>  
><em>Always wasted<em>  
><em>And the captain of the Pearl.<em>

_His vocabulary's extraordinary._  
><em>Pirate linguist is quite superfluous, really<em>  
><em>Go, YO-HO<em>  
><em>A pirates life for me.<em>

_~~~~Instrumental Chorus~~~~~~~~  
><em>

_There's a man of_  
><em>Which we're fans of<em>  
><em>Out there sailing around the world.<em>  
><em>He's a pirate<em>  
><em>Always wasted<em>  
><em>And the captain of the Pearl.<em>

_He's the master_  
><em>He's a bastard<em>  
><em>He's a liar<em>  
><em>And he's plastered.<em>  
><em>Drink up, me hearties - yo-ho<em>  
><em>And a Pirates life for me.<em>

_~~~Instrumental Chorus~~~~~~~  
><em>

End Amanda's vocals and Darius' music.

Both kids breathed when they were done, smiling gleefully. "YEAH!" They high-fived.

Darius spoke into the microphone, noting there were now people down the hall after them. **"That's all folks! Remember folks, caffeine before bed is bad for your health!" **Darius dropped the mike, and ran down the hall, with his sister waiting for him to catch up. "Geez…you try to lighten the mood, and this is what yah get."

"I know, right!" She smiled, running ahead.

**With Aokiji and Others**

Aokiji not only wanted to shove those kids in a crawl space and watch them starve to death, but also wanted to kill Garp, for…it was obvious they were being lead around in a wild goose-chase. And it was obvious to Aokiji by now, that Garp at least knew something. But that didn't matter…for their guest of honor was now here.

"C-Comander Kong sir!" Sengoku stuttered, for his superior had heard the girl sing. "I-I can explain this!"

"Then please do. Why was there a singer on the Navy's official radio line, it would've been an extreme disgrace if the world heard that." Kong said.

"That's simple sir, that was our entertainment just now!" Garp exclaimed.

"Entertainment?" Kong raised a brow. "What does that song have to do with the Navy's foundation?"

"That girl single-handily described the sorrow a pirate feels when they're about to be executed, but the pride they feel, following their captain. All the things they could've been had they gone down the path of the Navy." Garp reassured.

"Ah. I see." Kong said thoughtfully. "Well done, Sengoku-kun. Shall we all head for the platform? We need to gather everyone for the opening speech. Sengoku, do you have it prepared?"

"Of course Sir!" He saluted.

"Good. Garp, you know what must be said in the speech, do you not?" Kong turned to his best Vice-Admiral.

Garp looked down sadly. "Ah. I do. There's nothing that can be done about it."

"Very good, then. Shall we go?" Kong asked, but then remembered something. "Also, what's this I hear about vicious and highly trained assassins infiltrating the base? I heard it from some lower marines, and people are talking about Whitebeard and Strawhat crashing the ceremony as well. Is all this true? Was the speech about Strawhat and Fire-Fist's lineage leaked out?"

"I-I'm not sure." Sengoku stuttered again. "They must be highly skilled infiltrators, no doubt trained by the Revolutionaries. Garp, did Dragon say anything about them?"

"How would I know? He and I stopped talking years ago." Garp shrugged casually. The fleet admiral was about to yell at him, but Kong cut him off.

"Regardless of how they found out, it's vital that they won't interrupt the ceremony. We'll find them before it starts." Kong stated.

Garp had to laugh; this was gonna be good! Ultimate showdown: Commander-in-Chief Kong vs. the world's tinniest assassins! Place your bets!

**Review Please!**


	20. Power of the Lolita girl and Shouta Boy

**Hey guys! I got the request of one loyal reviewer, and I'll try to torture Tashigi, Coby, and Helmeppo in this chapter! Keep the reviews coming! Also, Kong won't meet my OCs until maybe two chapters, either next chapter or the one after it. Keep up the requests, reviews, and hopefully the story will keep going strong! So review and enjoy! Also, I based some of this scene off of another Gintama-episode. It's when Gintoki and Hattori are being tortured by Sa-chan in the hospital.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

"We'll split up from here! Aokiji, you check the administrative offices, Garp- check the training grounds, I'll take the prisons, and Sengoku- the docks. We are to keep them alive until the ceremony, they must be made examples of! Is that understood?" Kong ordered firmly.

"SIR!" They saluted. And with that, the four split up, Garp had an amused expression on, while Aokiji had a horrified one. He had to find those brats first.

**With Amanda**

Seeing as how Darius was obsessed with torturing every classroom in the area, she decided to take a more scenic route to her situation, by exploring the naval base, and collecting good blackmail when and all possible. And then she hit the jackpot; the first office she raided- Sengoku's.

"Let's see, scandals, lies, secrets, and yes! Old Naval Academy posters!" She looked at the picture and found, and it was quite strange. It showed Sengoku in hipster jeans and shirt, with 70's sunglasses, tye-dye shirts, and corded hair. It was more bizarre than embarrassing. Flipping through the old yearbook, she blinked at the picture in front of her, it was Aokiji, without the cotton-balls; a very bizarre image. The younger version of the admiral was actually leaner and a bit shorter than his older counter-part, and each of the pictures showed him reading in a corner. But one of the photos caught Amanda's eye.

In the picture, there was a younger version of Aokiji was talking to a beautiful white-haired woman who didn't look like she was apart of the academy, but she still carried many books, even a briefcase. Amanda guessed she was a guest lecturer at the academy or something. As much as it appeared to be a casual conversation, the girl could easily see the intimacy in their actions between Aokiji and the woman. Immediately, Amanda's threat about Nico Olivia to Aokiji came back and she dropped the yearbook with widened eyes. Carefully, she placed the yearbook back where she found it, and ran a hand through her hair in agitation. When she said that to the admiral, she thought it was just a theory or random guess, but her theory was just proven true.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She jumped at the familiar yell, and turned to the furious ice admiral, who was shaking like a volcano. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you."

"Oh, Akoji-san. What's up?" She smiled normally, temporarily forgetting what she just learned.

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP?" He yelled. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP! ME, MIHAWK, AND ABOUT FOURTEEN MARINES WERE SARDINED INTO THAT DAMN SUPPLY CLOSET YOU AND YOUR BROTHER LOCKED US IN! THEN WE WERE RESCUED AS ALL OF US TOOK A UNIVERSAL PISS! IT'S A SHAMEFUL SECRET WE ALL HAVE TO TAKE THE GRAVE NOW! A SECRET TO THE GRAVE! THAT MEANS IT'LL AUTOMATICALLY GET OUT! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"Sounds like a good bonding experience." She sweat-dropped nervously at the outburst; not realizing she repeated Vice-Admiral Johnathan. She started getting more nervous when the temperature started dropping. "Akoji-san…?"

He had grown ice partisan's form his body and stepped forward. With a gleam in his eyes, he yelled: "DIE!" Thus, started the annihilation of Sengoku's office, once again. She had come back here to dig up dirt and it was an area of the base she was familiar with by now; so she wouldn't get lost as easily. But the decision to come here, might just haunt her. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE THE WORLD'S SMALLEST ICE SCULPTURE!"

"Calm down, Akoji-san! At least you have your health! Imagine all the people in poverty who'd die to be in your position!" She yelled, while dodging the lance knocking over valuable and one-of-a-kind vases and statues.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING YOU INVERTEBRATE? IF ANYONE ELSE KNEW WHAT I HAD GONE THROUGH, THEY'D CHOOSE POVERTY!" He yelled.

Landing on the coffee table, she yelled. "Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad! Your exaggerating your situation!" She jumped the couch as the table split in half, but she tripped and landed on her back. Aokiji was immediately on top of her, attempting to strangle her; with Amanda obviously struggling. They were so caught up in what they were doing, that they didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Excuse me! Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" A pretty black-haired girl, with glasses and hawaiian shirt appeared at the door. With her, were two pasty young marines; one pink-haired boy with an x-scar above his eye, and blonde boy with cyber-style sunglasses. "It's Ensign Tashigi with Petty Officers Coby and Helmeppo, here to deliver today's program of the ceremony!"

"We apologize for the late arrival sir. But we-" At that moment, all three soldiers finally noticed what position their admiral was in. The lower naval officers stared at the position the child and admiral were in. To them, in front of them was their Admiral Aokiji trying to have sex with a loli-type girl. But was actually happening was, due to their wrestling- Aokiji ended up straddling Amanda, her petty coat had come loose, her skirt was ridden up slightly, and it looked like Aokiji was trying to take the straps of the dress off, when his hands were really around her throat. After an awkward silence, one of the students finally spoke.

"PERVERT! LOLICON PERVERT! IN THE FLEET ADMIRAL'S OFFICE TOO!" One of the Tashigi shouted and ran away.

"Er…I apologize Admiral, we came unannounced. Don't worry, I'll explain to the Ensign Tashigi-san and Coby-kun here, about slave-purchasing and matters regarding 'that world'." The Helmeppo said nervously while walking away with Coby, who had gone silent.

"WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! THIS IS ALL A MISTAKE! I'M NOT IN TO STUFF LIKE THAT AND WORLD, WHAT WORLD?" Aokiji yelled destroying the lance he had in frustration. He turned to the girl, who had by now, fixed herself up. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! EVEN WHEN I EXPLAIN MYSELF TO SENGOKU, THINGS WILL STILL BE REALLY AWKWARD!"

"Yeah…my bad." She rubbed her head sheepishly. "I can go with you to explain the situation if you want."

"FORGET IT! IT'LL JUST MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I'M FORCING YOU TO COVER FOR ME! JUST DON'T APPEAR ON THE SAME ISLAND AS ME EVER AGAIN AFTER THIS!" He yelled.

"IF IT WAS UP TO ME, WE WOULDN'T BE ON THE SAME PLANET RIGHT NOW!" Amanda yelled too.

After taking a few moments to breathe and calm themselves down, Aokiji sighed and sat on the couch. "Your scar's showing." Amanda readjusted her petticoat, but not as frantically as he was expecting. "You trust me?"

"No. But you've seen it, so why hide it?" Amanda asked, turning her head in slight embarrassment.

"Amanda." He got her attention. "What you said to Law, I know everything except the devil-fruit part was true, but…you were tortured that severely in a church of all places?"

"It's a cult meeting place, it's not that big of a surprise." She shrugged.

"If you ever discover they're anything but dead, come to Marineford. You have allies here." He stated.

"Why are you talking about this all of the sudden?" Amanda asked.

"Because I want you to know that I don't judge people by their past; I have my own story to hide, and I won't ask you to tell yours again. I'm sorry I tried to force you to begin with." Aokiji sighed. "What are you doing in here anyways? Where's your brother?"

"Darius is in the library, rewriting physics textbooks; he and I wanted to go to different parts of the base, so we split up. I was trying to come up with embarrassing blackmail on Sengoku-san." Amanda explained. "By the way, Akoji-san…"

"Yeah?"

"I won't tell anyone about Olivia-san. I'm sorry; I thought it was just a theory." She looked away sadly.

"Where's your proof?" The admiral didn't bother to deny it.

Wordlessly, Amanda took out the yearbook and showed him the picture. "I can read behavior." She explained.

After a few moments of silence, the admiral spoke. "So you know my secret."

"And you know mine." She replied neutrally.

"Then…that makes us even." He put the yearbook away, surprising the girl. "I keep your secret, you keep mine. Deal?"

After a moment passed, Amanda smiled. "Fine!"

"Good. Look I'm going to have a ship get setup to take you and your brother home. The handcuffs are off, and there's no reason for you to be here anymore." Aokiji reasoned.

"Fair enough." She shrugged.

"Good." He nodded and left the office. "STAY THERE!" And left.

Amanda sweat-dropped at the threat and promptly left; yeah, that'll happen.

**With Darius**

He was currently in the Navy's library scribbling corrections in physics equations. Whenever one of the librarians would approach the boy, a whip of numbers appeared and suddenly their clothes were shred. If there was one huge difference between the adopted siblings it would have to be their social skills. Amanda was no social butterfly, but at least she did interact with people; while Darius just flat out killed people who came near him normally. An unusual, panicked, shuffle came into the room. He truned to find a short-haired, speckled, black-haired woman; a cyber-sunglass blonde, and a pink-haired boy with a scar above his eye. They looked to be mid-level marines, maybe slightly lower.

"That was the most disturbing image I had ever seen." The pink haired marine groaned.

"Yeah, who knew Admiral Aokiji was into that kind of thing?" The woman replied. "Commodore Smoker will be so angry about this. He's an advocate for children's rights."

"As I said, high positions, get you very far in different kinds of worlds." The blonde seemed the least damaged by whatever they encountered. Darius tensed, when the blonde noticed him.

"Ah. You there!" The blonde and his colleagues walked over to Darius, who had paused in his equations. "Who are you? What are you doing in here, unattended?"

"Helmeppo-san, easy...he's just a little kid. With the assassins, his dad probably put him here for safety." The pink-haired boy scolded his partner, and knelt down; unintentionally pissing Darius off even more. "What's you're name, little boy? Can you tell me who you're parents are?" Darius glared, refusing to speak.

The black-haired woman sighed. "You can't be that easy on him, kids need to know who's boss!" She stepped forward. "I'm Ensign Tashigi! Now give me your parents' name and rank this instant, or be detained until further notice."

"Hmmm..." Darius looked at them with a neutral expression, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Interesting. I knew that things lower than mollusks existed in Marineford, but I never thought I'd actually get the chance to meet some."

Tashigi twitched. "Excuse me?"

"Ah. Was that too complicated for you? Then I'll be more obvious." Darius growled. "Get lost, I'm in the middle of something."

"Doing what? Scribbling?" Sneered Helmeppo and snatched the textbook Darius had been writing and cracked it open. "Let's see what you drew...here..." The blonde's smug expression didn't change, but...his voice dying in his throat as enough to make Tashigi and Coby glance at the book too.

"Er...what language is this?" Coby asked, turning nervously to the boy.

"Nothing, it's basic physics." The boy replied. "Don't tell me that you organisms can't understand elementary physics."

"What are you, some kind of physics genius?" Tashigi demanded.

"Top-genius in the world, don't forget it." Darius replied taking back his notebook. "You three done here? I'm in the middle something here."

"Watch who you're talking to! Tell us who your parents are, so we can get permission to grind you into Sea King pellets!" Helmeppo demanded..

"I look forward to whatever crap you'd come up with to explain to your superiors, in order to explain a murder of a small boy right here at Marineford HQ." Darius put on a smug face. His face grew smugger when he saw the embarrassed expressions. "Besides...I happen to be one of two guest acquaintances of Admiral Aokiji."

"ADMIRAL AOKIJI?" They exclaimed at the same time, surprising the boy.

"Yeah?" The boy quirked a brow.

"We just walked in on him doing a slave-girl!" Exclaimed the blonde. "Don't tell me, he's doubling up with you!"

"Eh?" Now Darius was very curious as to what they walked in on. Managing to keep his temper, he asked. "What exactly did you walk-in on, concerning the good Admiral?"

"He was mounting a little girl dressed like a noble! My theory is that it was an arranged marriage!" Tashigi exclaimed.

"Mounting?" Darius was rumbling at this point; that jackass better have a good explanation for this! "That's not an arranged marriage, that's my sister...and unless if the good admiral has a good explanation for this, he'll be the one grinded up into pellets."

"Hey guys, come on! It's probably just a misunderstanding!" Coby reasoned. "I mean...are the two of you nobles who are trying to escape from escorts, or something?"

"What?" The red-head asked.

"I heard there were two kids who escaped from their escorts today from Vice Admiral Johnathan, I just remembered." Coby smiled, fist slamming his palm. "He told everyone to catch them, and to use extreme caution." The room suddenly got very quiet. "I guess...that means you're Darius-kun, right?"

"Where'd you hear my name?" Darius asked suspiciously.

"Vice Admiral Garp explained the situation." The pink haired marine smiled, thinking he was dealing with a spoiled rich kid. "Come on now, let's go."

Darius put a fist to the pinkette's face, and threw him to a book shelf. He stood and put his hands in his pockets, turning to the other two. "Let's see how far I can throw you two. Or...do you wish to take the wise man's route and go away."

"Now listen here-" *GROPE* Tashigi was cut-off by a small, sudden hand, feeling up her breast through her Hawaiian shirt. Helmeppo nor his superior moved as the boy violated her chest.

"Huh? You're not as full as you look. Not to mention, the glasses-thing really isn't doing it for me." Darius gave an exasperated sigh.

"Y-You..." Tashigi stuttered.

"Ensign..." Helmeppo backed up, noticing his superior actually rumbling.

"DIE!" She drew her sword and charged forward.

"Yikes!" Darius jumped to side, grabbed the back of her shirt, and swiftly tore it off. Due to the fact the shirt was so over sized, it fell of, revealing Tashigi's bra-covered breasts. Helmeppo got a nosebleed, and passed out. "Geez...you're a lot flatter than I thought. 38B, right?"

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" The female swordsman ran forward and started slashing at the intellect at random in her rage, destroying all the bookshelves, important documents, as well as other immense property damage. She even knocked at Helmeppo accidentally. After five minutes, Tashigi stopped, and Darius landed, awaiting for a response. "You're dead..." She panted.

"I'll believe you when you're not hot and ready for me." The red-head smirked, at which point the sword was thrown, aiming for his head. He tilted his head, causing the sword to miss. "What's wrong? Distracted by my awesomeness? Fine, I'll indulge you, then." Lines of numbers emitted from his body, and just as he was about to whip the girl, a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing, you maniac?" Darius turned surprised, to find Admiral Aokiji.

"A-Admiral Aokiji!" Tashigi quickly covered her chest, and hid behind some random furniture to avoid being seen. "Please sir! Don't look this way!"

"Relax, Ensign, I don't plan to." The ice admiral heaved a hefty sigh and glared at the red-head. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just go around blowing up random people!"

At this Darius glared. "Who are to say what I can and can't do?"

"You're sister wouldn't like it would she?" Aokiji reasoned.

A vein-popped on Darius' head and all thoughts of murder dissipated. "That reminds me...what's this rumor going around about you violating my sister? If it's true, then I have to kill you."

Aokiji was turned to stone by the comment and cracked in half. "NO! THAT"S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Admiral Moron, while I understand a man's need to relieve his body of certain desires, to do so on my sister is an inexcusable crime against humanity itself. Please prepare to die." Darius glared, numbers flaring around him.

"Ah. Aokiji-kun, there you are." Darius and Aokiji turned to Vice Admiral Johnathan. "I appreciate you trying to entertain our guests, but we have the ceremony to prepare for."

"Ceremony?" Aokiji and Darius repeated at the same time.

"Yes, for the foundation anniversary of course. Please say goodbye to your playmate, Aokiji-kun, we have work to do." Johnathan chided.

"Why are you talking to me like that? I'm a rank above you!" Aokiji exclaimed. "Besides, I already caught one of these little terrors, I'm not letting the other one get away!"

"Hm? What little terror?" The vice-admiral quirked his head. Slowly, the ice admiral turned his head, only to find an empty space, and empty window across from where they were standing. Aokiji stared at the window, and stared some more.

"Vice Admiral Johnathan, what do you think the ethics are about locking two small demons in level 6 of Impel Down?"

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. Why Afros and Chia Pets Died

**Hey guys! Here's my update for the updating spree, and I hope you like it! This has been one of my favorite chapters to write, and I hope you'll find it just funny as I did! So Kong meets Amanda and Darius in the next chapter, and be prepared to see everyone's fantasies about torturing a Tenryuubito come to life in this riveting tale! I'm not sure when I'll update next, but updates do help the motivation. Thank you, review, and enjoy! Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

Aokiji glanced around nervously for a red-haired physics demon and a small gothic lolita death-angel, who were no-doubt planning to ruin the ceremony. He didn't know what those two were planning; he just knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

**With Amanda and Darius**

"Ne Darius?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How'd we end up here again?" She sweat-dropped as she looked down from the balcony they were standing on. It was far above the execution platform, but not so far up above, that they couldn't see who was down there.

"I don't know. We were running from a couple of marines and somehow…we ended here." He was quite confused himself.

"Ah. Just making sure. Hey…the opening ceremony's starting should we watch?" She asked dumbly.

"Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do." The boy groaned.

**Back with Aokiji**

As the entire Marineford stadium-floor filled up with anxious recruits and soldiers, Aokiji briefly forgot one thing about the ceremony, but he couldn't remember what it was. "Ne, Aokiji-kun…you're here early." He turned and silently gulped, it was Kizaru. "You'll never guess what I ran into, during my vacation." Aokiji stiffened. "There was a clown…that claimed to be you…he had his pants pulled down by a little noble-girl. You wouldn't know anything about it…would you?"

'Talk in a non-lazy manner for once, you bastard!' Aokiji inwardly cursed but forced himself to stay calm. "Not at all, must've been some kind of joke."

"But he even had the same underwear you did." The yellow admiral pointed out.

"Coincidence." Aokiji managed to ground out.

"He even had the same hair-"

"Can we change the subject, please?" Aokiji finally snapped.

"He's right, Kizaru." Aokiji turned to see the last of his fellow admirals, Akainu. "I just ran into one of the brattiest kids I've ever had the misery of meeting. I'd rather talk about anything other than children at the moment."

"What's your problem?" The ice admiral asked.

"Kizaru and I had the displeasure of running into revolutionary trainees, who somehow infiltrated the base. To make matters worse, they some how knew how to counter our devil fruits. Then, after I hit my head on something, I woke up…and Kizaru's bloody corpse was on top of me." Akainu's fist got redder and harder as he talked about what transpired. "Honestly, let's just hope they're caught before Commander Kong and CP9 make their presentation, I also heard that Saint Roswald would be coming to."

Aokiji paled, this wasn't good. The Tenryuubito's ship would be too big of a temptation for the terrible two to resist. "So, what is this thing they're presenting anyways?"

"Apparently it's some kind of aircraft, will carry fleets into the sky. Sounds ridiculous if you ask me." Akainu gruffed.

"Ne…I like the sound of it…personally." Kizaru replied.

"Of course you would, light-bastard. You like anything that moves fast." The red admiral growled. "Aokiji, what do you think?"

"Peachy. Just freakin' peachy." The youngest admiral groaned. He watched the Vice-admirals as well as other commanding officers take their seats, followed by the lower-ranked marines filing in. He was now certain, this was going to be the worst Anniversary celebration ever.

**With the kids**

Amanda and Darius watched the crowd with bored expressions, and suddenly Darius had an idea. "He Manda-chan."

"What?"

"Think fast!" She jumped up, as the ground cracked on her. She landed on the railing of the balcony.

"Watch it bastard!" She yelled.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going to pay attention to the speech anyways!" Darius shot another array of numbers at her.

"At least keep it at a level where we don't destroy the building!" She jumped again, and shot an attack of her own at the boy. Darius landed on the railing as well, a few feet to her left.

"Let's dance, sis!" The both of them smirked, a good sparing match would be great.

**With the admirals**

After the crowd sufficiently gathered for the opening ceremony, Sengoku took his place on stage, while Garp, Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu took their respective seats behind him. Aokiji glanced around without chaining his facial expressions, his sense of doom growing even stronger. He suddenly noticed that they were using Den-Den Mushi to set something up, and there were television screens in place. He paled and his mouth slightly agape. 'Oh no.' Deciding to ask, he said, "Kizaru, are we televising the celebration this year?"

"Eh…since a Tenryuubito's making an appearance, and CP9's debuting their aircraft machine, it's going to be televised. Apparently, it's the biggest anniversary in a long time." The yellow admiral answered boredly.

"You don't say." Aokiji grounded out. Suddenly, the Den Den Mushi were set up, and Sengoku had unrolled his speech.

"Today is a great day. Today is the day, about 800yrs ago, our Navy was founded under the World Government's supreme orders to maintain peace and balance in the Grand Line Waters. As all of you in the world are aware, we normally, if ever, never televise our sacred foundation anniversary celebration. However, the World Government's Cipher Pole 9, has a presentation to make, as well as one of our heavenly lords coming here to officially release and endorse it." He began. "However, before that we must highlight on some of the most important events that have caused the Navy to be needed now, more than ever. Obvious points would now be the Revolutionary Army; a group of bloody terrorist who wish to go against the World Government's order. Another issue would obviously be the Gold Roger's announcement before his execution, the legend of One Piece."

**With Amanda and Darius**

The kids were so wrapped up in their fight, that they didn't notice the speech started or that it was being televised. Jumping back onto the ledge, right below Sengoku, she swayed a little to avoid an energy blast. Unfortunately, that very action, caused her to slip. "W-Woah!" She fell

"Manda!" Darius ran to the edge to look down.

**With Sengoku**

"In saying this, we must also address that the children of pirates and revolutionaries must also be punished, particularity- OAHFF!" His speech was cut-off abruptly by something landing on top and flattening his afro.

The whole crowd was silent as the dust cleared, accept for Aokiji who was too afraid to look who it was.

**The rest of the world**

Everyone's mouths dropped to ground, just wondering what the hell was going on. Luffy and Ace, stared curiously at the scene. Since they were looking for the same kid, their crews, along with the Heart Pirates, decided to combine their efforts. And after almost ripping to Marineford to stop the announcement about being related to Roger, Ace saw a small blur fall on Sengoku's head. Ace and Luffy, as well as everyone else on their crews could only stare at who it was.

**Back at Marineford**

"Itai…" Amanda rubbed the back of her head painfully. She looked around herself, and noticed she landed on a black bush of some kind, that had a weird texture- a hedge maybe?

"Oi! Manda!" She looked up to Darius who was waving down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. This giant bush broke my fall!" She grinned.

"Uh…Manda…I don't think that's a bush." Her brother observed.

"Really?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I thought it was hair at first, but then I thought no one would dare go outside in an afro like this, so it had to be a mobile chia pet!"

"God! Not those things again! Plants should not have faces, they shouldn't!" Darius grabbed his head in annoyance.

"I know, right? So-" She was cut off by being lifted up by her petticoat, and low and loud groan.

"GRRAW!" Sengoku growled and stood up, still holding the girl by her shirt collar. He glared at the child, who he was now holding, who looked rather terrified.

"GAAH!" She kicked out of Sengoku's grip, cutting the Fleet Admiral off by surprise. "Darius! You gotta see this! The chia pet's alive! A living chia-pet!" She pointed, shocked at the dumbfounded and steadily growing-furious fleet admiral. "He looks like Dark Vadar!"

"What the hell is a Dark Vadar, you brat?" The fleet admiral finally snapped. "And what do you mean chia-pet, do you have any idea how long it took me to get my afro like this?"

Darius hopped down, to join his sister and stood beside her. "Uh…well however long it took you, you might have to redo it."

"What…?" The fleet admiral asked slowly. And felt his head, and to his dismay, his afro of the earth, had become a surfboard of the earth. It was as flat as a pancake. After he stopped feeling his hair, he looked down at the two children looking around themselves curiously. "My hair is ruined, my beautiful afro is ruined, thanks to you."

"On the plus side, it takes years off your face." Amanda said cheerfully.

Sengoku was about to snap, but Garp put a hand on his shoulder with a big grin. "Oh come on Sengoku, lighten up, these kids were obviously just horsing around, until one of them slipped and fell on you. You should be proud of protecting a civilian's life sir!"

"They aren't civilians, they're terrorists!" The fleet admiral yelled, pointing at them. He suddenly turned on the kids again. "Whose kid are you? Tell me who they are, so I can remind them just what good parenting is!"

"We don't have parents, they died." Amanda replied, while Darius just looked annoyed.

"Oh, then…tell me who they were, so I can place it in your record!" Sengoku demanded.

"We didn't know who they were either, moron." Darius replied.

"What the hell? How can you talk about this so casually? How the hell did you get in here, anyways?" Sengoku demanded.

At this, Darius put on a smirk. "Why, none other than the honorable Admiral Aokiji of course." He sent a pointed look, to the admiral who had been attempting to sneak off the stage in the midst of the madness.

"Aokiji? What the hell? Whose kids are these? Why the hell did you bring them here?" The admiral seemed to forget they were on tv.

"Uh…" He suddenly shoved forward by Kizaru, so now the ice admiral was on center stage with Sengoku, Garp, and the two demon children from hell. "Protective custody." He answered lamely.

"Protective custody?" Sengoku asked indignantly. "You're kidding right?"

"This is what I call a celebration." Kizaru said from the background. The shocked lava admiral had yet to say anything.

"It's true." Aokiji put his hands in his pocket and actually started off in a believable story. "I initially ran into the girl, Amanda, in Alabasta and she was buying a soda, and then-"

"Aokiji-kun, I commend you for being concerned about the girl's health, but drinking soda at her age isn't illegal." Sengoku interrupted with a sweat-drop.

"I'm not finished!" Aokiji exclaimed. "Anyways, she started to ask the bartender about…!" He suddenly felt a very sharp kick in the shin by Darius.

"Oops, I saw bee on your leg, I thought I might squash it before it stung you." He said in a monotone voice, obviously lying.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Aokiji yelled at him.

"No, I saw bee and squashed it, right Manda-chan?" He crossed his arms over his head.

"It's fine Darius, Akoji-san can tell them." She responded.

"Akoji-san?" Akainu spoke up from his chair. "Why are you mispronouncing his name on purpose?"

"Simple, the name 'Aokiji' is too choppy and harsh on my tongue, so 'Akoji-san' is much better!" The girl smiled at the grumpy admiral.

"Whatever." Akainu decided to let it go. "Aokiji, speak, what happened?"

"…She was performing a magic trick, and we got handcuffed together." He said quickly.

At that, Amanda and Darius fell over. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL, YOU BASTARD! WASN'T THAT THE STUPID STORY YOU CAME UP WITH TEN CHAPTERS AGO?" Amanda yelled. She shoved Sengoku out of the way, and grabbed the mike. "The truth is people…THIS IDIOT TRIED TO ARREST ME, THEN A THIEF IN THE MARKET BUMPED INTO US, AND HE FREAKIN' HANDCUFFED HIMSELF TO ME!"

"HEY! AT LEAST MAKE ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS HOW IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" The admiral yelled.

"HOW COULD I DO THAT? THE WHOLE THING WAS YOUR FAULT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE ALMOST DROWNED TEN TIMES IN THE COURSE OF A DAY, IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT WE ALMOST BOILED LIKE LOBSTERS IN A POT, AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT THE WHOLE SITUATION WAS LONG AND DRAWN OUT!" She yelled at him.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT, YOU'RE ONE WHO REFUSED TO COOPERATE!" He argued.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO REFUSED FIND ANOTHER MARINE WITH A PAIR OF KEYS TO THE STUPID HANDCUFFS! THANKS TO THE FEAR OF YOUR REPUTATION BEING RUINED, WE ENDED UP ON A WEEK-AND-A-HALF LONG WILD GOOSE-CHASE!" Amanda pointed out.

"So, this wasn't a kidnapping or terrorist case?" Kizaru asked amused.

At this, the child and the admiral finally stopped yelling at each other. "No, he/she's just an idiot." They said at the same time, pointing to each other.

"I'd have to disagree with that." Everyone turned to the familiar voice; Aokiji, Amanda, and Darius paled. It was Rob Lucci, along with the rest of CP9, and they seemed to be protecting someone in the back of them.

"Guess it's not Roswald." Kizaru reluctantly kept his giddiness hidden.

"Out of my way." The CP9 members did as they were told, and out in front of the admiral and two children. Aokiji crouched into a bow immediately, and went back over to his seat. Garp looked on nervously, not sure what was going to happen here.

Amanda and Darius observed everyone's now serious behavior, and looked up at the strange person in front of them. Darius thought the guy looked like an astronaut, while Amanda was rather nauseated by his appearance in general. He had a pointed hairdo, a snotty nose, dressed in a space suit with a fishbowl over his head, and was very fat. They looked curiously at the small bazooka in his hand. The red-head was the first to speak. "Anyone going to tell us who the guy pretending to be an astronaut is?"

**Review Please!**


	22. PBS: It doesn't suck for once!

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! And I already want to apologize, apparently, Kong won't appear until next chapter or two because it worked out for my story better, so sorry if you guys were looking forward to that confrontation here! Anyways, the world gets to know Amanda and Darius better, while Aokiji slowly dies of humiliation. So, without further ado, please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

The entire Navy and CP9 were in shock, and slowly observed the trembling bubble-head noble. He actually spoke. "Do the two of you commoner-rat children, have any idea…who I am?"

"One of the world's ugliest people?" Darius responded, crossing his arms over his head.

"One of the world's fattest people?" Amanda replied.

"I'm Saint Jalmack, your lord, master, and one of the world's elite Tenryuubito." He pointed his gun at them. "Commoners aren't allowed to cross my path, for any reason.

Darius and Amanda stared indifferently at the bubble-head, finally Amanda spoke. "Okay…then we say ugly, fat-asses like yourselves aren't aloud to cross our paths!"

"Huh?" Jalmack's mouth dropped open at the response.

"You heard her! We don't to be near you, you don't want to be near us, so go back into your over-sized ship the miraculously carries your ass, and sail away." Darius made a shooing manner with his hand.

"D-Do you two know who I am?" The world noble demanded.

"The world's leading astronaut?" Darius guessed.

"A guy who as allergies so bad that he can't breathe the same as air as people?" Amanda shrugged.

At this, the bubble-head smirked. "I'm glad you brought that up, Tenryuubito cannot breathe the same air as commoners, for that would contaminate us. I'm glad that you recogo-"

"So…what'll happen if you take off your helmet?" Amanda asked, interrupting him.

"Forget that, how do you eat with a fishbowl over your head?" Darius added.

"NO INTERRUPTING ME! I'll have you both know that this bowl is 100% silver-crystal, finest and most high-quality glass in the world." The fathead gloated.

"Is it glass or crystal? I'm confused." The gothic girl replied.

"IT'S CRYSTAL! THE POINT IS, IT'S HIGH QUALITY!" The Tenryuubito yelled.

"Huh?" The girl walked up to him, causing the man to point his gun straight at her. She ignored him, and turned to her brother. "Hey Darius, get me a hammer."

"Sure." He picked up a nail on the floor, and after some numbers whizzed around the thing, it turned into a hammer. He tossed her the tool.

"Thanks!" She took the hammer and smashed the glass bowel over the World Noble's head, effectively clocking him on the head and knocking him out. "Hey Darius! The guy lied! It is glass!"

"Knew it! The layering was too thick to be crystal." The boy suddenly felt a gun pointed at his cheek, as did Amanda. "What's the big idea, jackass?"

"You and your sister have attacked one of the World Nobles, you will be executed for this. Thankfully, this will save the ceremony some face." Sengoku smirked in triumph.

"Darius…am I the only one who thinks he's grasping at straws to keep his dignity here?" Amanda sweat-dropped.

"Nope. You're not the only one." He replied lamely.

"Whether or not that is the case, you and your sister shouldn't have done that." Both turned to the familiar voice of Garp, and now he looked regretful. "Please tell me…you plan to apologize to him."

"There are a couple of things I'm sorry for today Garp-san, but clocking the fatso out is not one of them." Amanda gave a sigh.

"I'm not sorry at all." Darius shrugged. "So what? You guys going to try and kill us over something this insignificant?"

"INSIGNIFICANT!" Sengoku screamed. "THE WORLD NOBLES ARE VITAL TO THE PEACE AND STABILITY OF THE WORLD'S ORDER!"

"How so? They just sit on their asses all day, get fat, and get off torturing their slaves." The red-head argued. "Trust me, as punishment by our guardian, he forced me to be their tutor for a week, so trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about regarding their activities. Really, if you want the people of this world to worship an idol as all powerful and what not, choose me, physics, or a statue dedicated to physics!"

"That'd be a world I'd commit suicide in." Amanda sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, well that's you!" Darius smirked. "I'm sure there are other people out there who understand the glory of physics!"

"Name one person we've met, that hasn't mentally committed suicide after you's talked physics with them." She replied. "And they have to last more than two minutes."

"…That's not fair. The people we met were idiots." Darius argued weakly.

"Excuse me." The kids turned to the CP9 members, Kaku spoke up. "Pardon me, but aren't you the same girl that we encountered at Eneis Lobby?"

"That depends…" Amanda replied.

"On what?" Kaku replied.

"What's Enies Lobby?" She asked. Everyone, other than Darius fell over from the pathetic cover-up. Though...props to her for making it so convincing.

"What do you mean, what's Enies Lobby? It's CP9's headquarters!" Spandam yelled. "I know it's you!" He pointed furiously at the bored girl. "I know you're the same girl who threatened the Gorosei, who ruined CP9's operations! I can also personally account, that this girl, allowed the escape of the notorious Strawhat crew to escape with Nico Robin!" He smiled gleefully, waiting for the admirals to kill the girl for being a threat to world peace.

"Oh…what do you think…Manda-chan's your name, right?" Kizaru asked the girl.

"I think this guy's either high or drunk." She said bluntly.

"Wha…?" Spandam was caught off guard.

"Think about it everyone…" She waved her hands to get the whole crowd's attention. "How could I…a mere child at the age of nine, successfully infiltrate a top secret World Government organization, know exactly which files had the crucial information of interest, where they were located, and also had the ability to survive the World Government's top intelligence agency? Tell me Spandam-san…by accusing me of these crimes, are you here by saying that Cipher Pole 9 was actually unable to defend itself from from a little girl, like myself?"

"Er…" Spandam was sweating profusely now, the murmurs and whispers weren't helping. Aokiji, Lucci, Akainu, Garp, Sengoku, and the rest of CP9 were flabbergasted, while Kizaru and Darius just looked amused.

"Also by accusing me of these crimes, are you doubting the prowess of the Navy? And its capabilities of defending the world from such threats, from apparently people like me." She asked with a smile.

"T-That's-" Spandam was cut off by Lucci, who at this point, had enough of this.

"Cut the the silver-tongue crap, all of us recognize you because of your gothic lolita fashion." Lucci replied bluntly. "And if you're not as threatening as you say you are, then explain how you accurately guessed all of the Gorosei's secrets, successfully infiltrated Marineford without getting caught on their anniversary, and I have it on record that you and that other kid over there actually did battle with Akainu and Kizaru."

"Also, the pirates we had brought in for execution are missing, and a song was sung on the intercom, would you two happen to be the same kids as well?" Kaku spoke up again.

"Simple…it is apparent that security sucks no matter who you are, and where you are in the world." Darius replied with shrug.

"Yeah…for example, it's as you guys said, we got in here without a problem." Amanda added.

"Would you just answer the questions?" Spandam demanded.

"Oh yeah, um honestly…the truth is probably worse than the lies with the Gorosei issue." Amanda laughed sheepishly. The glares from everyone told her to continue. "Quite honestly…I was desperate and cornered, so I just pulled crap out of my ass until it formed something believable, and surprisingly…it worked."

"You're kidding right?" Everyone, other than Darius and Aokiji asked.

"No, the only reason why I know about the Gorosei is because I've heard horror stories about how bad the paperwork up in Mariejois is. The paperwork falls from the sky, onto the humble island of Nowhere, and we are forced to make up stories to amuse ourselves, so we don't die of boredom." Amanda gave a sarcastic dramatic sigh. "So anyways, we infiltrated posing as people's kids obviously, we didn't run into any pirates here, and Akainu-san and Kizaru-san tried to kill us for whatever reason."

Everyone turned to the now, uncomfortable admirals. Aokiji sighed in some relief, at least he wouldn't be the only one with a tarnished career after this. That was until Akainu spoke. "Hey don't look at us! Look at Aokiji! He's the one that brought them here!"

"Thanks for covering for me Sakazuki, really appreciate it." The ice admiral grumbled sarcastically.

"Is that true, admiral?" Lucci asked, with a gleam.

"…It was for protective custody; the girl was suspected of terrorism, while her brother just got on for the ride." Aokiji feebly admitted.

"What reason exactly, did you have to believe that she was a threat to security?" The fighter asked.

"I met Akoji-san in a bar." Amanda spoke up, not liking what she was sensing from the CP9 magnet. "He and I got into a fight about how Coca cola's superiority over rum, and then I mentioned I was looking for one of the Shichibukai, and well…we got into a fight, and I knocked Admiral Moron on his ass."

"YOU LITTLE!" Aokiji charged forward, but it was stopped by Lucci, who wore a smirk and serious expression.

"I see…so the clown admiral at Enies Lobby, was you, wasn't it, Aokiji-san?" The admiral paled at the statement.

"Clown admiral?" Sengoku was now confused. "Aokiji? What's he talking about?"

"As you know, fleet admiral, we recently were able to obtain custody of Nico Robin, and even set up an elaborate plan to wipe-out the meddlesome Strawhats in their attempts to save her. However…it was interrupted, you could say…" He glared suspiciously at the girl. "When I further canvased who was in the area, including Water 7, I realized that the Supernova Jewelry Bonney had gone there for whatever reason, and upon undercover inquiries, we discovered hat she had also encountered a small girl, dressed in gothic lolita, and a Navy admiral that had on clown makeup. She had shot an attack from her devil fruit to them, but she thought it had missed. Her devil fruit ability is to mess up a person's age; interesting considering that the woman Spandam brought to the base had transformed back into you, after the set three hours had passed."

"Shouldn't be prosecuting your leader for illicit, lewd acts upon a child?" Amanda asked annoyed.

Ignoring her, Lucci continued. "I don't care how you infiltrated Enies Lobby, or whatever circumstances you were handcuffed to Aokiji were, you still knew what you were doing the full time. You had no business being in Enies Lobby, unless if you knew specifically that Nico Robin and Strawhats were there. Was your intention to help them the whole time? If so, why? Do you know them?"

"Uh…Lucci-san…you're reading way too much into this." Amanda sweat-dropped. She ignored how Aokiji had turned into a stone statue, and was currently waiting for someone to toss him into the ocean. "I admit that the timing of it all couldn't have been worse, but I truly had no idea that you guys were planning on executing someone that day, or that these Strawhat-people were in the process of rescuing the said crewmate. But that just happens to be bad luck, nothing more. I've never met Nico-san, or the Strawhats, it was all a huge coincidence, that's all."

"That still doesn't explain why you were there, or for that matter, why you were handcuffed to Admiral Aokiji." The fighter frowned at how calm the girl was being.

"Believe it or not…the two are actually interconnected-"

"WHOAH HOLD ON!" Sengoku suddenly shouted. "When you say handcuffed to, you don't mean handcuffed by, do you?"

"I was shackled to Akoji-san if that's what you mean." She replied.

"Shackled…to?" Sengoku, Akainu, Kizaru, Garp, and the rest of the world who was watching looked to the ice admiral for an explanation.

"How about we forget this whole thing, and focus on how Kizaru and Akainu got utterly blasted by two small children?" Aokiji requested desperately.

"Don't push this off an us! You're the whole reason why they're here!" Akainu yelled.

"Besides…Lucci-kun has a point…Manda-chan wouldn't have business at Enies Lobby…but you would." The yellow admiral said pointedly.

"Shut up kizaru!" Aokiji yelled.

"Hey, continue for us, Manda-chan!" Garp laughed.

"Okay…well, in all fairness it was an accident…but all the time we wasted sure as hell wasn't." A vein-popped on her head and sighed. "The truth is, Akoji-san tried to arrest me because I asked the bartender if he had seen Blackbeard-san; that bastard desecrated the grave of Otose-san's husband, and stole something out of it."

"Otose?" Surprisingly, an old-woman vice admiral spoke up.

"Yeah." Amanda glanced at the old woman and continued. "When I wouldn't tell Akoji-san the reason why I was looking for Blackbeard-san, we got into a fight, and because of me winning, he got freaked out and attempted to arrest me to insure that his dignity would remain. Obviously, it isn't now, but that's not how we got handcuffed. I thought I defeated Akoji-san, and turned my back on him; big rookie mistake I know, but considering that I knocked him, face-first, into a barrel of rum, I thought he'd be too plastered to fight."

"That's not how it happened, you brat!" He yelled.

"Due to that sloppy distraction, Akoji-san actually managed to cuff one of my wrists, and what happened next illustrates why security around the world sucks." She continued. "A market thief rammed into us, which caused the other cuff to snap onto Akoji-san's wrist, and hence, we were stuck."

"Why didn't you just unlock the cuffs with your key?" Sengoku asked Aokiji.

The ice admiral was about to make something up, but Amanda beat him to it. "He left the keys at the bar, because he had to take out his wallet to pay for the rum, obviously. But when we got back, some clown-pirate named Buggy stole key, and there we were stranded, with sea-stone cuffs on the main pier of Alabasta."

Miraculously, Sengoku managed to ask the final question that spurred the whole story. "Why didn't you two just go to a different vice-admiral or admiral?"

"Akoji-san said something about becoming the laughing stock of the Grand Line." She replied.

"That goal's been accomplished." Akainu replied, now comfortably sipping rum with Kizaru, who wanted to hear the whole story.

"I see…" Sengoku couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh. "Could you please tell us the whole story then?"

**Please review!**


	23. It's all Fun and Games

**Okay, I am going to say this only once: THIS IS NOT A LUFFY-LITTLE-SISTER FIC! I promise, it's not! Luffy had met her once when they were kids BRIEFLY, and it will be explained later! But please, do not discredit this chapter based on the opening section! Also, this chapter is more emotional and serious than the recent few, and Kong finally makes his appearance! This week, I'm doing a double feature of my fics, as well as breaking out a new one, in celebration of an extra week off school for me, and I really want to start writing the alternative/serious version of this fic. So please, read, enjoy, and review! Another chapter will be up some time this week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs  
><strong>

**2hrs Later**

The world stared, and stared at Amanda's story. The Strawhat crew couldn't help but let their jaws drop at their potential crewmate's story. While Luffy was grinning happily. "She's going to be apart of our crew! Set course for Marineford!"

"We can't, you baka!" Nami yelled. "We're about three weeks away by sail!" Nami shouted.

"We're gonna have to send for her somehow!" Luffy put on a thoughtful face.

"I have a suggestion, captain." Robin stepped up. "I actually might know a way to persuade her to come onto our crew, I just need your permission to proceed."

"Go ahead Robin!" Luffy smiled. "Whatever it takes to get our newest crew-member here!"

"Luffy…we don't know what Robin's planning…" Nami replied. "Besides…she's cute, I admit, but…she's just a little kid, Luffy. Are you sure you want her on our crew?"

"She saved our lives at Enies Lobby, you know." Zoro pointed out to Nami.

"Luffy, is it because she's so powerful?" Ussop asked.

"Nope!" Luffy beamed, excited. "She's my little sister!"

"LITTLE SISTER?" They exclaimed.

**Whitebeard's crew**

Whitebeard wasn't sure to face palm or laugh his ass off, his crew seemed to be choosing the latter, and as funny as this situation was, it didn't change that two small children were surrounded by hostile enemies. "Set sail for Marineford, we can pick them up there."

"I have a personal request, my old friend." Whitebeard turned to the familiar voice, and the man with the slit-eyes and Osakan accent, had an amused expression on. "I want to be the first to greet her. She needs to know, that she's walking into her death."

"Don't be too harsh on her, Ichimaru, it was partially your fault for not being in contact with her. So…did you get the ring-dial back?" The old pirate asked.

Smirking, he revealed in his hand, a large, solid gold ring with a giant ruby center. "No worries, I didn't kill Blackbeard-san, but I left him every mark my daughter got. That'll teach him not to mess with children he doesn't know."

"You raised her well, Ichimaru…you and Otose did an amazing job with her and her brother." Whitebeard smiled slightly. "She's polite, and doesn't show preference despite ideology, just the kind of warrior you and Otose would raise. Although…I have to ask, that boy…why is he so obsessed with physics?"

"That is a tragedy no one is sure of." The swordsman shrugged. "Anyways, we'll have to hurry…Otose-san's expecting us after all."

**Back at Marineford**

After a few moments of silence…laughter…sheer laughter. "GUAAWHAAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the Navy was now laughing hysterically, while Aokiji had gone into a fetal position in the corner.

At this point, the admiral stood up and calmly took the microphone in his hands. "May I request that someone just execute me for treason and get it over with? My only condition is that I see those two die first." He pointed at the children.

"Come on Aokiji-kun, it's hilarious! I mean, who knew you could be that stupid?" Sengoku laughed.

"I know! It's actually possible to have a worse fail than Ostrich Island!" Akainu laughed.

"And what about you guys? Weren't you guys totally defeated by these two miserable brats?" Aokiji demanded the other two admirals.

"There's no proof of that." Both said at once.

"Oh that!" Darius pulled out his cellphone, dialed a few buttons, and showed the picture he had taken. "Is this the one?" He showed the picture to everyone, which the camera showed a very clear picture of the two admirals beaten by the small children.

"YOU BRATS!" Akainu yelled, firing up his magma; Kizaru doing the same with his light. "FORGET NORMAL EXECUTION! THAT'D BE TOO PAINLESS! LISTEN MEN! I DON'T CARE WHO COMES UP WITH THE METHOD, BUT SOMEONE FIND OUT WHAT THE MOST PAINFUL TO KILL SOMEONE IS!"

"Eh…I'd like to fight them first though." Kizaru replied.

"Too bad! These two are too much trouble! We need to kill them while they're weak and defenseless! Just like the rest of the pirate scum children!" Akainu yelled, and someone kicked his arm, shutting off some nerves.

Amanda glared up at the man, while Darius got beside her to fight Kizaru is needed. "We don't necessarily care what you say about us, but don't ever talk about killing children, regardless of age, in front of me."

"Besides, I get pissed off when people mislabel us; neither of us know who are parents are, so you could be categorizing us wrong. Thank of all the principles of the Navy you're insulting. After all, Absolute Justice can't be followed if it isn't absolute about the person they're accusing." Darius gave a sly smile.

"Indeed." Everyone turned to Rob Lucci, who had a very exciting smile on. "Now that we finally have proof that the two of you are threats to the World Government, I will have the full-scale pleasure of annihilating the two of you in front of the world. To show the world that justice will be held in all situations, regardless of it's a man, woman, or child. The World Government shows no mercy against criminals."

"So…what does this mean?" Amanda asked.

"It means, I'm going to kill the two of you today, in the place of the two pirates you rescued." Lucci stepped forward, already activating his leopard form.

"No thanks, I don't feel like it." Amanda replied turning away. Shocking the cat fighter to the core.

"Me too, I've been depressed at the lack of physics here." Darius followed his sister's actions, leaving Lucci to crack open in a stone-like fashion. "I mean, who fights and kills people over a picture?"

"Half the time I wonder how the hell you can say such crap, with a straight face." His sister interrupted him. "Do I need to count out how many times we've been chased out of hot springs and saunas?"

"Those are irrelevant! The walls were badly built, and I was trying to fix it!" Darius defended.

"Still sticking to that defense, huh?" She replied.

"Yeah! The longer I hold onto it, it'll eventually become real in reality." He smiled with an approving nod.

"Where'd you hear that crap from?" The gothic girl asked.

"Some random drunk at Otose's place, why?" The boy blinked.

"And you wonder why people ask if it's possible to have committed." She replied with a sweatdrop.

While the siblings bickered, they failed to notice that the CP9 member had turned red, steam was pouring out of his nostrils, and his claws were drawn. Without warning, he charged forward, aiming for both of the children's faces.

"Woah!" The kids split apart in time, leaving Lucci to land at the ledge of the stage, with his back to the children and the admirals. Aokiji and Garp stood up, now very alarmed by the situation. Darius and Amanda stood straight and analyzed their opponent carefully, and realized that as fun as this was, they were surrounded by enemies. "That was kind of unexpected…" The girl mumbled.

"Interesting." Lucci turned to face them. "The two of you act like immature children, but the two of you reacted as trained warriors would. This further proves my theories about you…girl." He indicated Amanda. "If you had had to, you were fully prepared to sever your hand to Aokiji and fight Cipher Pole one-on-one if you had to, is that correct?"

"You make too much of me Lucci-san." She replied, only to duck down when he suddenly went to slash her, and rolled out of the way. She sprinted up in front of Darius, while the boy quickly turned so his back was to hers. "So how's this gonna work? Everyone attacks us at once? Or is it one-to-one?"

"For now…it'll just be between you and me." Lucci smirked. "You took away my prey, so you'll fight me. While your brother will contend with the admirals and the rest of CP9 up here, if by some miracle you manage to defeat us, then you two are free to go."

"Lucci!" Aokiji was cut-off.

"You have no place to talk you disgrace of a being." He spoke. "Your presence disgraces the Navy, and you should count yourself lucky that we aren't executing you along with these two."

"Whatever the case may be, that doesn't change that they're here because of me." Aokiji pointed out. "These two came with me because I was going to use them as cover to get the handcuffs off without anyone noticing; say that she was doing a magic trick and lost the key. It's my fault they're here, it's my fault this happened, not theirs."

"You're right, Admiral." Lucci smirked and suddenly stepped aside. "You fight her, admiral. Everyone else stand back, this is an execution fight. Winner is left alive, either both of you die, or one lives. Take your pick."

"You want us to fight each other?" Amanda glared at Lucci, as did Darius.

"Yes. It's only fair that Aokji's loyalty to the World Government is brought into question here, especially considering all the bad publicity this has caused us." The CP9 member explained. "If he fights and kills you, he redeems himself, doesn't that sound good?"

"Sounds like a spectator event to me." She glared and turned to the admiral. "Akoji-san…what do you want to do here?"

"…Forgive me kid…" He fisted his hand, as it turned to ice.

Darius glared, and readied himself. "Stupid bastard, told you he was just like other clients."

"…Just cover my back." Amanda didn't move and looked at the admiral straight in the eye. "If Akoji-san truly feels like he has to fight me to redeem himself, then he's not worthy of being an admiral."

That statement caught Lucci, Aokiji, and the rest of the Navy off-guard. Deciding it was best if he spoke, he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but admirals have very burdensome responsibilities, they have to set an example for the rest of the Navy, follow orders that they may necessarily agree with or not, and most of all, they have to uphold the World Government's view of Absolute Justice." The girl said. "In order to do this, you all have to lie, cheat, and steal against the pirates and the revolutionaries, as well as concocting deceitful images of them to the people of the world. I have worked as an odd-jobs person since Ichimaru-san considered me properly trained, and I have met many pirates, marines, and revolutionaries- all were impeccable people, of definite character. The only difference between them was the ideology they followed, as well as what they felt was needed to change the world. Tell me Akoji-san…what kind of fighter are you?"

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"You heard me, what kind of fighter are you?" She repeated. "Are you the type of fighter that would take a member of a pirate crew hostage, and lead the rest of their crew into their deaths? Are you the type of fighter that would kill innocent people to uphold this 'Absolute Justice'? Are you the type of fighter that would give into a blood spectator event just satisfy a bunch of bruised egos of your superiors?" Aokiji hadn't noticed it, but the girl had walked right up to him, and was now staring directly up at him; her eyes felt like a sword slicing through his skin. "Or are you the type of fighter to fight me to regain the honor and face you feel like you've lost? Which is it?" When silence was brought to her, she continued. "I don't care which one it is, honestly. If you wish to fight me in front of these people, that's fine; I can't stop what you feel like you need to do. However, the Akoji-san that traveled with me, that fought alongside me, that saved my life, isn't anything like what I described. You're a good man who's about to be forced to do something horrible, if it gets you out of trouble, then I'm willing to take full responsibility for what happened (even though the handcuff thing was entirely your fault)."

"Why…?" He asked.

"Because you saved my life…it's time I save yours." She replied evenly. "So…is this battle going to happen, or not?"

"It's not." An unfamiliar voice interrupted them. Heavy footsteps approached the stage, and giant gruff man in a sleeveless-navy uniform came onto the stage. He had a spiked Mohawk and several scars on his arm and face. The man was colossal, almost rivaling Whitebeard. "That's enough. Everyone lower your weapons." No one in the Navy breathed, Commander Kong had arrived.

**Please Review!**


	24. Until Someone gets a Splinter

**Hey guys! As promised, here's the second update I have for this week! I wanted to apologize to anyone who pm-ed (private message) me; for I may have come across as short tempered and rude. There's a family emergency going on, so I was venting. So again, I apologize, it wasn't anyone's fault (but mine). So for this chapter, not much happens; Kong gives his opinion, that's pretty much it. Sorry about the short chapter, I admit not much happened, but it is important to the story. So thanks for the reviews! Read, enjoy, and review! Thank you! Also, thank you for not condemning the last chapter, I promise you'll like the explanation for Amanda and Luffy's acquaintanceship.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

"C-Commander Kong!" Spandam and the rest of CP9 bowed immediately, with the exception of Lucci. Garp and Sengoku gave an acknowledging nod. The other admirals and vice admirals, as well as the rest of the Nay bowed, including Aokiji.

Kong nodded back to them, Kong spoke again. "At ease." Everyone returned to their normal positions. The man stared at the two children on his stage carefully. "Aokiji, you and the two children come forward."

"Yes sir." He nodded to Amanda, and Darius went along with it was a glare. He didn't like this, but he didn't want to make the situation worse for his sister than it already was. "Sir, I can explain-" Kong raised a hand to silence the admiral.

"I heard from that pretty speech, that Ichimaru had trained you, is that true?" Kong asked Amanda.

"Ah. He and Otose-san have raised me and my brother, ever since I was two." She replied.

"I see. I can tell by the way you dodged Lucci, as well as Akainu, that you're no stranger to dangerous situations, and high-level fights. Ichimaru has always emphasized on escaping situations, or turning them around to his advantage. He was one of our fiercest admirals in the Navy before he resigned. You two most likely fought with those very principles against my admirals; your skills are truly amazing, I don't think it could be done by anyone else. Boy, you're the one who fought Kizaru?" He looked at the redhead beside her.

"What's it to yah?" He glared.

"It's fine. I just wanted to confirm that. In order to counter Kizaru, you must've followed his every move, and analyzed his abilities to the point where you knew when to hit. Remarkable." Kong then turned to address CP9 as well as the rest of the world. "I, Commander in Chief Kong, will judge the actions of these children, in place of the World Government. After hearing the story from the girl, and confirming her loyalty and principles by offering herself in the place of Aokiji-kun, I have concluded that Absolute Justice was not breached in anyway here."

Everyone was floored by that statement. "But sir!" Lucci protested but was silenced by a glare.

"I'm perfectly aware of what happened in Water 7, I'm perfectly aware of the embarrassment the Navy's suffered today, and I'm perfectly aware of what they did to that useless bubble-head behind you." He sighed. "However, in light of that, Aokiji had only taken the actions he did to avoid embarrassing the Navy, and had also voluntarily accompanied a child into a dangerous situation, despite all the repercussions it would have. I received a report from Elder Nyon regarding what happened on Amazon Lilly, I have also been informed of what happened in your fight with Blackbeard. Aokiji fought and almost died for the sake of protecting a child. And this girl pleaded to the best medical pirate in the world to save his life. And if I'm not mistaken…your comradery, had formed when this girl took that hit from Rob Lucci, for you while you still had the sea-stone shackles admiral, when the CP9 member knew you wouldn't be able to regenerate." He sent a glare to the CP9 members, who didn't say anything. "Girl, I've also been informed Whitebeard and Strawhat are both looking for you, care to explain why."

"Er…well…when I first started looking for Blackbeard-san, I heard that he used to be apart of Whitbeard-san's crew so I went to see if anyone on his crew had seen Blackbeard-san. But Whitebeard-san tried to take me back to Jaya on his ship…so I escaped, and a huge misunderstanding occurred due to his crew-members seeing me shackled to Akoji-san, as well as the state and situations were in. As for Strawhat…who's that again?" Everyone fell over from that question.

Darius sighed. "Guy who tried to recruit you into becoming a pirate."

"Oh him." She blinked. "Honestly…that just happened to be a random encounter. Apparently, mine and Akoji-san's time couldn't have been worse at Enies Lobby, for…they were trying to execute one of the crew-members, and yeah…"

"I see." Kong nodded, and turned to address his admirals. "As you can see, there is no reason to pursue this matter any further; it was simple misunderstanding that was resolved. Aokiji!" The ice admiral stiffened. "Though your judgement could've been better, you proved yourself well in the position you're in by helping her fight Blackbeard. Well done."

"Thank you sir." He bowed.

"Girl! Boy!" The kids glared, getting sick of being addressed by their genders. "While it is true that both of you are extremely powerful and skilled fighters, the both of you are still young, and have not presented outright threats to the World Government. It was just one of those situations where a conflict of interest had occurred; nothing more. I look forward to seeing what the two of you will become in the future. But next time, clear things with Otose before you take action." He gave an exasperated sigh.

"T-This is ridiculous!" Spandam finally yelled. "Sir! If you allow these children to live, they'll be major threats to the World Government. They need to be cut down now, while they're still young!"

"Showing weakness in Cipher Pole, Spandam-kun?" The metal-mask man was silenced. "The girl raises a good point, if Cipher Pole feels the insecure need to execute children, then perhaps improvements do need to be made. It also makes me question the Buster Call decision we made back in Ohara. However…I see your point." He turned to address the children again. "Although no Absolute Justice was technically breached, you have made yourselves known to the world by doing this. It's unrealistic to expect people to allow you to live peacefully when they know you two could possibly turn the world on its head one day. There must be a punishment set today, but it won't be a way that'll jeopardize your future. As I understand it, both of you have done missions for the Navy, Revolutionaries, Pirates, and World Government, correct?"

"Yes sir." They nodded.

"Good. That means you know what each path will get you into, and you'll know which path is right for you to follow. So here is what will happen…in eight years, when the both of you are seventeen, you will make a choice. You will become a pirate, revolutionary, or a marine." He told them.

"You're pretty arrogant if you think you can mess with our futures." Darius glared.

"You have to admit that it's inevitable that the two of you will get involved anyways. I am giving the two of you enough time to have a proper childhood as well as explore the possibilities to the fullest extent." Kong replied.

"What if we refuse?" Amanda asked.

"If the two of you choose to remain neutral, then you will be executed for suspected terrorism." The old commander stated. "Try to understand what the world is feeling right now, they've just seen the Navy get turned inside out by two small, prodigal children, they will remain in unrest until a decision or action is taken. This way, no one will have to think about it for awhile, including yourselves."

"So basically, we're on probation." Amanda stated.

"A cruel way to put, but yes, essentially." Kong shrugged.

"I'd like to see you try and make us-" **BANG!**! Darius was cut-off by a gun shot.

"I'LL BE DECIDING THEIR FATES!" Everyone turned to the forgotten bubble-head that had been unconscious a few moments ago. "I'm a tenryuubito! I'll decide the fate of this world!" He pointed the gun at Amanda and Darius. "How dare the two of you stand up to me, touch me! Make me breathe the same air as you commoners?" The two small warriors said nothing to him, almost refusing to acknowledge the disgusting man. Jalmack then smirked. "There's only one suitable punishment for living weapons such as yourselves, become my personal servants, and your lives will be spared."

"I'd rather decompose in the ocean." Amanda stated flatly.

"I'd rather read Shakespeare." Darius replied just as flat.

"GRR! The Tenryuubito! Are the world's nobles, and I'll prove to everyone here, just how much power we have!" Jalmack declared. "Cipher Pole! Release the the new contraption!"

"Yes sir!" Spandam saluted, got out a remote control and pushed the button.

The ground shook slightly, and there was a loud sound, that reminded the two children of propellers. "Behold!" Jalmack yelled. "A new revolutionized way to rid the world of pirate and freedom-loving scum! The Jack Orrace Blimp! This air machine can travel around the world in a month's time! And when the time comes, the World Government will take over the sky! The next step to the world's conquering! What do you have to say about that, common-scum?" He laughed, but the noble then realized that the two children weren't even paying attention to him anymore. "Oi! Pay attention when I talk!"

"Darius…am I the only who's thinking that thing looks like a giant zit?" The gothic girl asked.

"Nope. And like every other hideous zit, that thing needs to be popped." He smirked, numbers swirling around in his hand. Two swords materialized- a traditional, dark-metal tai chi blade, with the decorative lanyard handing from the hilt, and a pure white katana blade, with handle shaped like a burning inferno, and there was a yin-yang symbol in the midst of it. It had a white sash hanging from the blade, as part of its decoration. The two swords shot in the air, and the kids caught them easily as they came down. Amanda readied the white katana, while Darius readied his Jian. "You're carrying the swords next time."

"We switch off anyway." She replied. Both smirked and turned back to the terrified noble, and annoyed Navy commanders. The rest of the Navy looked too dumbfounded anyways. "Don't worry Kong-san, our probation hasn't technically started yet, so we can still take drastic actions like this."

"GRRR! ALL OF YOU USELESS LOT! BRING ME THEIR HEADS!" The demanded.

**Review please! Also, a Jian is a Tai Chi blade.  
><strong>


	25. Just snap our Necks!

**Hey guys! I've decided to update twice again this week, but only for this fic. I know everyone's itching to read Zoro's part on my crossover, but please give until Friday or Saturday to publish it, it's a fairly complicated fight scene. So, the crossover fic will only be getting its weekly update, while this one gets a bi-weekly. The main reason is, is because I really want to finish this up because I've already started writing the serious version of 'Hell's Babyisitting'. So anyways, a lot happens in this chapter, one of Amanda's guardians _finally _catches up to her, it's explained how Luffy knows her, and it leaves you to anticipate more. So anyways, read, enjoy, review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OC**

"So this is how it ends for the bubblehead fatass, huh?" Darius replied, positioning himself to the left, positioning his blade on a slanted curve in front of his face.

"So it would seem." She sighed, she positioned her katana above her head. Several Vice Admirals came at them, and the battle began. The child-assassins took the initiative in the fight, by using their swords to disarm four vice admirals, trying to attack them. By using the back of the blade, they were able to redistribute the weight of the larger and older men, onto their backs. Then they separated and went to both sides of the platform. Several other vice admirals came at Amanda, but with one swipe of her sword, a giant gash of light was sent at them, knocking them down, even incapacitating them. Darius took a more subtle approach to the people on his side, and simply had a bunch of numbers swivel around his Jian, and they scattered as he cut several vice admirals down. Both children jumped to the center of the platform once again, back to back. Amanda turned to Kong. "You really want to start something with us right now?"

"No." He sighed and turned to Jalmack. "I am sorry sir, but for the sake of my men, this ceremony, as well as to make sure a massive bloodshed doesn't break out, I'll have to override your order."

"Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He yelled.

"I can." Kong replied with his arms crossed. "On this day of the foundation celebration, I am granted special status of the Tenryuubito, and as a temporary world noble, I am hereby eradicating that order. I don't want to dishonor one of the fiercest admiral's in the navy's history, nor insult my predecessor to my position."

"PREDECESSOR?" He yelled. "WHO IN THE HELL WOULD THAT BE?"

"She'll be here soon enough." Kong replied and turned to his admirals and Garp. "Thank you for adhering to my order, I realize it was difficult due to the amount of trouble both these children put you through."

"Eh." Kizaru shrugged. "After what happened, I don't particularly feel like fighting them."

Akainu grunted. "I wanted to see what they could do in battle before I engaged in it myself."

Sengoku was still flabbergasted about what was going on, so Aokiji spoke. "I don't think I would've been able to fight them, sir."

Kong nodded and turned to his ice admiral. "Aokiji-kun. Do you consider either of these children dangerous or threats to the world?" The great commander asked.

"Honestly…" He looked into Amanda's eyes for a moment. At first, he wanted to kill the girl, he had wished for death to fall on him and her many times in the time he had spent with her. But at this moment, when he had the chance to kill her, permission to kill her, he couldn't have brought himself to do it if he had been forced. And he could tell by the look in the gothic girl's eyes, that she wouldn't have fought him either. He didn't know if he could fight alongside her against his fellow admirals but…he couldn't deliver the finishing blow, no matter how many complaints he had about her. He sighed and said, "She's one of the most annoying, random, and headstrong people I've ever encountered on the Grand Line. The fact that she's a slightly experienced warrior at her age is something I actually find sad, kids should be kids, I hated this kid at first. I was going to blame the whole handcuff incident on her, but…when it comes down to it, she's the most reliable combat partner I've ever had in a fight. No matter how dire a situation can get, she'll be there with you until the end. She didn't run when she got free of me on Law's ship, she didn't abandon me with Blackbeard, and she's not abonding me now. So the short answer is no, despite how powerful these two children are, I don't think they're a danger to the world."

"What if they choose to become pirates or revolutionaries?" The lava admiral pointed out.

"Then rest-assured both the pirate world and the revolutionaries would oust them in a matter of minutes." Aokji responded, surprising his stricter comrade. "They'd drive any pirate crew or revolutionary sect to the brink of insanity, so I honestly think they're more of a danger to us if they decided to join the Navy."

"I see." Kong chuckled. "Would you confirm that Garp? You were Ichimaru's confident during his Navy days."

"HAHAHA! Yep! These two would be complete trouble makers, but they'd make fine marines none the less!" The old sea dog laughed.

"Yes…" He turned to the world and raised a hand. "In the Navy's history, there was no greater admiral than Ichimaru Gin. He was strong, fierce, and some would say that he struck down God, himself. About after the time of Roger's execution, or a little before, he resigned, just as he was about to be promoted to my position as Commander-in-Chief. When he was asked why, he said that the Navy was no longer interesting to him, and with Roger gone, he saw no reason to pursue anything further. He was a precise, lazy man who took control of his own life and didn't live by any form of justice than his own. Then there's Otose Ayame, the former Commander-in-chief of the World Government. It was said she lead the great crusade against the tyrant, Bloody Mary. It was a long forty-year battle, but we won out in the end of the struggle. It is these people, and several other great veterans that we celebrate this grand occasion. So without further ado, let's conclude the opening ceremony and carry on with our day!" The crowd cheered.

"THERE WON'T BE ANY CELEBRATION!" A voice from above yelled. Everyone blinked and looked up, and had to sweat-drop, while Kong had made his speech, Saint Jalmack had snuck onto the blimp and was talking into the megaphone. From what they saw, Spandam and the rest of CP9 went with them either out of boredom or they couldn't take the insanity any longer. "I'LL MAKE THE WORLD PAY FOR THEIR INSOLENCE! I'LL GO AND SCALE THE WORLD FOR NEW SLAVES, FRESH FROM THE PIRATE SCUM!" He continued yelling, and the only ones who weren't nervous were the two kids.

"Yari, yari…" Amanda and Darius stiffened at the sound of Japanese sandals and a strict, elder woman's voice approaching them. Everyone turned to stare at the newcomer; she was an elderly woman who appeared to be in her seventies, had a kabukicho hairstyle, dark brown hair, heavy eye shadow, and a plain dark kimono. She puffed a cigarette casually as she walked to the middle of the platforms where the two children were standing. "You two seem to cause trouble wherever you go…Amanda."

The girl flinched and turned to woman. "Yes ma'm?"

"You and Darius take out that obstruction in the sky, I have to teach these admirals a lesson." She puffed her cigarette calmly.

"What am I chopped liver?" Darius griped, but quickly shut it from the look Otose shot him. "Fine, fine…"

"Otose-san…" Kong's eyes were as wide as saucers, as well as Garp's and the rest of the older marines. Tsuru approached her and clasped her hands in hers.

"It's been a long time, old friend." Tsuru nodded with a smile.

"Ah. It has." Otose nodded in acknowledgment, but then turned to her two children. "We'll talk about this when we get home, for now, follow your orders."

"…Do we kill him?" Amanda asked.

"No. Beat him to a bloody pulp and make an example of him for the foundation ceremony, but do not kill him." The old woman replied. "Is that clear?"

"Ah." Both children replied.

"There will be a ship directly below the blimp approximately 500ft ahead, land on it after you've dismantled it." She puffed her cigarette again.

"But what about you?" Amanda asked concerned.

"I'll be fine here, Katherine's waiting for me back at the ship." Otose dismissed. "Go. I'll be fine. Or do you wish to get into even more trouble with me, Manda-chan?" The girl looked to the ground, slightly ashamed. "You run off without telling me or Ichimaru anything, recruit your brother in your shenanigans, and almost get yourself and an admiral killed! I don't have to ask what you were thinking, it was my own fault for worrying you so much…Ichimaru got Tatsuyo's ring back. Now finish this adventure off by destroying that sky-pimple, and go home. I'll meet you back at the shop."

"Hai." She meekly sweat-dropped. She and Darius put up spaces around themselves, and flew up into the air, disappearing from sight. Otose sighed as the cameras followed her charges into the air.

"You raised them well." Otose turned to Garp, who had finally spoken up. "I would've thought that you and Ichimaru would at least have mentioned me."

"Considering their pasts, Ichimaru and I felt it was best that you either weren't mentioned, or you didn't show up. We'd bring it up to them if they ever saw you again, but it hadn't happened until today. Blackbeard had appeared on Jaya, same time as the Strawhat crew incredibly, they just weren't on my side of the island. Blackbeard and his crew ransacked my shop, beat up Katherine, and actually had the nerve to dig up Tatsuyo's grave. They were after his dial-ring, the one that supposedly guides you to your desires." Otose sighed. "I know what you're thinking, you want Manda to follow Luffy or Ace, I assume."

"It would be fitting, Luffy told me over Den Den Mushi he recently remembered his little sister. Ace had his mind on other things, so it's not surprising he doesn't remember her. Then again…Ace and Luffy had only seen her once, and to make things worse…it was the anniversary of their brother's death." Garp sighed at the memory, ignoring Aokiji, who was the only one listening in at that point. The rest of the world was absorbed into the sky-battle.

_Flashback_

_ It had been a normal day of training Ace and Luffy, though because of the loss of their brother had happened on this day, one year ago; both refused to train and simply let Garp punch them all day. It was a tense dinner between Garp, Dan Dan and her gang of mountain bandits. It was storming outside, but fighting the rain and lightning would be better than staying around his depressed grandsons. _

_ BANG! Everyone jumped and turned to the door that had been swung open. "GARP!" Garp jumped up, ready to fight, but lowered his fist when he saw who it was. It was a thin, slanted-eye, silver-haired man, who was drenched in rain and sweat and was panting hard. Wherever he came from, he had ran all the way here. Luffy and Ace stood up, as well as Dan Dan and her gang, not sure what to make of this. Ignoring everyone else in the room, the man trudged forward, and that's when Garp noticed it. The sleeping bundle on his back; it was a little girl covered by a cloak, clinging to his old comrade's back. She was breathing harshly, and her face was flushed, and when Garp looked closer, there was blood trailing down the arm Ichimaru was using to hold her up, and it definitely wasn't his. "I need a room now! Get whatever medical supplies this place has! Hurry!" _

_ "Ah!" Garp quickly stole Dan Dan first aid, and went into Dan Dan's room. The mountain bandit was too shocked to even complain._

_ After a moment of awkward silence, Ace spoke. "…What just happened?" Luffy didn't say anything, his eyes now glued to the door of Dan Dan's room._

_ "I-I'll tell you what happened." Dan Dan was shaking with fear. "The world's most feared assassin just walked into our door! And they're going to do a live sacrifice in my room! It'll take forever to mop up the blood!" The woman sobbed._

_ "That's what you're concerned about, you old hag?" Ace exclaimed, but then noticed Luffy get up and head for the door. "Oi Luffy! What are doing? Don't go in there!" _

_ Not listening to his brother, Luffy quietly went in to sneak another look at the child that was brought to Dan Dan's house. Was another kid going to live with them? Hiding behind some crates, he saw his grandfather on one side of Dan Dan's spare futon, and the other man he didn't know on the other side. On the futon, Luffy blinked at what he saw. He saw the tiniest little girl he had ever seen, panting and breathing harshly; similar to him when he had a fever that one time. Luffy crinkled his nose, that was not a fun experience. The girl had a round face and big head despite being so thin, and short brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was asleep and didn't know the stress around her, but Luffy was sure she could feel it. Having never seen or been around a child younger than himself, much less a little girl, Luffy felt a chord strike in him he had never felt before. But that's when Luffy noticed something shiny in the dim light, and he realized the unknown was holding a sword and was going for the girl's arm that was bleeding. Without thinking, Luffy dashed forward and threw himself over the girl stopping the man. "LUFFY!" Garp shouted, Ace ran into the room, with Dan Dan close behind. _

_ "Luffy!" Ace shouted. "What are doing? What going on?"_

_ "They're going to hurt her!" The younger boy shouted._

_ "Garp-san…what's wrong with her…her arm's…" Dan Dan trailed off, looking at the girl's left arm. It had giant gash in it that was purple, had pus coming out of it, and was only slightly scabbing. It was badly infected, with bacteria extending well into the girl's hand, and from Dan Dan could tell, eventually her lungs. It was a severe case of tetnis. _

_"I don't know what happened either, but I will get answer about this later." He gave Ichimaru a pointed look, but he looked surprised when Ichimaru didn't even react. He was too busy staring at his youngest grandson, who was protecting the girl's body with his own. "Luffy…everyone…we need to cut off the girl's arm. It's badly infected, and it'll eventually kill her if we don't."_

_ "I won't let you!" Luffy shouted, and suddenly got into a sitting position, and held the girl close to himself. "There's got to be another way! Don't take her arm!" Too many flashbacks about Shanks ran through his mind, and he wasn't going to let that happen to someone else if he could stop it._

_ "Luffy! If there was another way, we would-"_

_ "Actually, there is another way, Garp-san." Dan Dan spoke up, everyone turned to her. "I've seen this before, and I've had to save my men from this type of tetnis; at this stage, it's possible to save a limb if you implant fresh muscle tissue from another person inside the limb. Since it's not the specific blood or composition, the bacteria will die out, and the limb will be saved as long as it's cleaned properly. But to get tissue to her this fast, they'd have to have their own part of their body cut open and given to her."_

_ "Damn…" Ace muttered, looking at the younger child. He may not have known her, but he certainly didn't wish death on such small kid, especially this young. "How old is she?"_

_ "Two." Ichimaru answered, eyes not leaving Luffy, who was clutching the unconscious toddler tighter and gritting his teeth at them. "What are you planning, boy?"_

_ Ace glared at Ichimaru's tone. "Watch it, his name's Luffy, you-"_

_ "Take mine." Luffy's voice interrupted everyone's thought. "The scar under my eye- reopen it, and take all the tissue you want. If it saves her arm, then do it!"_

_ "OI LUFFY!" Ace exclaimed, going forward, only to be stopped by Garp._

_ Garp gave Luffy a neutral glance. "Are you sure, Luffy? You don't even know her."_

_ "I don't care! Form this day on, she's mine and Ace's little sister, and I'll protect her!" Luffy declared._

_ "Lufffy…this doesn't bring back Sabo." Ace reasoned, this was their anniversary for his death after all._

_ "It's not about Sabo! It's about our little sister! Tell me the name of my little sister!" Luffy demanded, now angry._

_ "Da…" A voice broke the tension like a hammer. Luffy quickly glanced down at the girl, who seemed to have woken up but was still completely delirious. "Amanda…that's th' name." She slurred, titling her head back into his chest._

_ Luffy smiled, a small, genuine smile. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm your new big brother. Over there's Ace, he's our oldest brother, then there's Dan Dan, she takes care of us, and then there's…" Luffy realized he didn't get the mysterious man's name._

_ "Ichimaru Gin." He replied. "Are you completely serious about the tissue donation? Where your scar's at, it won't exactly be painless."_

_ "I'm sure! Now do it! Save my sister's arm!" Luffy demanded. A second later, Luffy was knocked to the wall, while still keeping his hold on the toddler. He vaguely realized his cheek was bleeding, and Ace and the others were screaming at him, before he completely passed out._

_5hrs later_

_ Luffy awoke with a start, and he recognized the room he was in, to be Dadan's room. Frantically, he glanced around for the girl he had been holding, only to see her gone. "Forget it." He glanced up to see Ace with a regretful look. "That Ichimaru-guy took her already, they thought it'd be best before you woke up."_

_ Luffy stared at Ace, and was silent for a moment. "Did I save it…her arm?"_

_ "Yeah, you did." Ace nodded. "Thanks to you, her fever stabilized, and her arm was saved. What were you thinking? We didn't even know her."_

_ "She's our little sister, Ace." Luffy stated again, and put on a determined look. "And some day, I'll find her again."_

_End Flashback_

"I never thought they'd reunite at Enies Lobby the way they did, handcuffed to an admiral no less. Luffy and Ace most likely didn't recognize her because she keeps her scar hidden, and as you said, they only saw her once briefly during their childhood. It makes sense that they don't remember her." Otose puffed. "Luffy-kun's got quite a lot of trouble to go through in recruiting her, she won't leave Darius easily."

"How'd you and Ichimaru come across the little guy, anyways?" Garp asked.

"Perhaps after this battle's over." The old man smiled as the kids landed on the airship. "The final chapter of fun is about to begin."

**Review please! I'd say we have about five chapters at max left.**


	26. Who says you need a Pilot license?

**Hey guys! So here's the last extremely funny part of the fic! I know it's sad, but the time had to come eventually! I am also slightly sad to announce that there is only two chapters left after this (sorry, I know I said five, but miscounted). So, in this part, nothing's resolved per say, Darius and Amanda just give their finale. This chapter is based on an old Disney cartoon, Goof Troop, episode 'Hot Air'! Also, since there are only two chapters left, I'll do a double update next week for this fic as well to finish it off! So, without further ado, please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

"We're dead when we get off this thing, right?" Amanda asked. She and Darius scaled the blimp carefully, looking for any signs of Jalmack or CP9.

"Pretty much, so we best enjoy the freedom while we can." The redhead shrugged. "Let's just destroy this thing; searching out fights like this is a waste of time."

"I guess." Amanda shrugged.

BAM!

Both kids suddenly jumped back, to see Spandam holding a cannon on his shoulder manically. "WELCOME TO THE SHOW KIDDIES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR FREEDOM, BECAUSE SOON YOU'LL BECOME ANTS IN SOMEONE'S FARM!"

"Is he high or something?" Amanda asked.

"No idea, could be the fact that he's weak and he feels powerful with that weapon." Darius pointed out.

"Trust me…that's only part of it." Both kids blinked when a blonde woman appeared behind Spandam. She pointed a bow and arrow at Darius, who sweat-dropped nervously. "Spandam-san, I claim the personal pleasure of doing away with the boy; I don't care who kills the girl." Flames were emitting around her as she spoke.

"Kalifa-chan…what's wrong?" Spandam backed away from her slightly.

The flames increased. "Nothing sir…but that boy will grow up to be another blemish of society if I don't take care of him. Prepare to die, Darius-kun."

"Darius…what'd you do?" Amanda sweat-dropped, looking at her brother.

"Er…nothing!" The red-head waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "It was all a misunderstanding, Manda-chan!"

"You tore off her clothes while you were fighting, didn't you?" His sister asked dryly. From what the CP9 members could tell, apparently that was a common occurrence.

"…It was her fault for approaching me while I was pissed off!" The boy pointed out cheerfully. "Besides, she wasn't fully naked! She had her fishnet-stockings and her panties remaining!"

"The things that happen to cater to your fetishes?" His sister sighed annoyed.

"I retain my innocence!" Darius declared.

"What innocence? You have the mind of a perverted old man." Amanda pointed out.

"Uh…" Both kids turned to Spandam, who raised his hand cautiously. "You didn't happen to get any pictures of that, did you?"

BAM! Spandam went flying off the blimp, straight into the ground below. Kalifa breathed harshly. And refocused her energy on the children, readying her bow. "Kalifa-san…I don't think kicking Spandam-san off the ship was the wisest thing to do." Blueno came out to join them.

"I don't care…that bastard dug his own grave when he said that." The blonde woman twitched.

"But you can't blame Spandam too badly, after all…it's been three years since anyone's dated him at all." A fat guy with a zipper mouth came out.

"Shut up Fukuro." She grumbled.

"You should calm down, Kalifa-san no harm was done." Kaku then appeared. Kalifa started rumbling like a volcano.

"Women are too sensitive to fight properly." Jabra sighed. The rumbling continued.

"Could I have a copy?" The newest CP9 member, Nero, suffered the same fate as Spandam, being kicked off the blimp, down into Marineford.

"Can we please take this seriously?" Kalifa growled.

"Fine, fine…" Blueno sighed and turned to the kids. "This is nothing personal, but please understand that there is justice to uphold here."

"Okay…what crime did we commit?" Amanda asked.

"Accepting your brother's existence." Kalifa responded.

"You're the one who started the fight, lady." The red-head shot.

"I had only asked about who your family was!" She yelled.

"Which is obviously none of your business!" The boy yelled.

"Uh…lady…" The gothic girl spoke up, everyone turned to her. "Family is one of those issues you don't talk to him about…just back off the subject please."

"I don't care…he shamed me in front of people, now it is my turn to do the same." She positioned her gun in front of them. "Die."

BAM! The kids jumped back and put their swords away, this wasn't a serious matter anymore, it'd just be about landing the stupid air-zit. Darius took the initiative, and rushed forward on Kalifa, effectively knocking the gun out of her hand and kicking her down towards the ledge. She quickly recovered and stood up.

Meanwhile, Spandam smirked and took aim at the little girl, while Blueno…opened a door and took his leave. "HEY!" Spandam yelled.

"Sir…this isn't worth it, I have better things to do with my time. Lucci?" He looked to the fighter.

"Eh." Lucci shrugged and followed suit.

"COME BACK HERE! AS THE LEADER OF CP9, I DEMAND YOU OBEY ME!" Spandam's yells went unheard as his two agents left, most likely to land. He twitched and turned to the girl, who was sweat-dropping at the scene. The metal-masked moron twitched in anger and turned back to the child. He unsheathed his sword, and out came an elephant. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

But suddenly, the blimp started to sink, rapidly toward the ocean. "Eh?"

"Huh?" Darius blinked, as did Kalifa, noting the change in direction. Kalifa then noticed what her idiot boss had done and started yelling.

"SPANDAM! PUT THAT THING AWAY, IT'S TOO HEAVE FOR THE BLIMP!" She yelled. "DO YOU WANT TO BECOME FISH-BAIT?" She demanded.

"Is that Whitebeard-san's ship?" Darius pointed downwards, spotting a ship that looked like a whale, and one that looked like a sun.

"EEEHH?" Spandam and Kalifa yelled at once.

"WHAT OD WE DO?" Spandam demanded.

"Put Funkfreed away, so there isn't so much weight!" Kalifa said again.

"BUT-" He was cutoff by Kalifa's glare. "Fine." He muttered. "Sorry Funkfreed, she simply doesn't understand." He petted his sword.

"You don't date much, do you?" Amanda asked.

"What does my dating success have to do with this?" Spandam demanded.

"It doesn't, just a theory of mine." She shrugged.

"YOU!" He noted that the blimp was rising into the air again. He aimed his bazooka at her. "DIE!"

**Whitebeard and Luffy's ships**

"Pops, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ace asked.

"Ah. How about you brat, do you see it?" Whitebeard asked Luffy.

"Yeah…what is it? A fireworks show?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not sure…should I check it out, Pops?" Marco asked his captain.

"No…something tells me that would be a very bad idea." Sighed the old pirate.

**On the Blimp**

After dodging Spandam's gun at various points, the girl seemed corned at the bow of the stern of the blimp. As Spandam was about to fire another missile at her, Kalifa had crashed into him, sending them both off the blimp, and hanging onto the Tenryuyybito-flag on the back of the machine for dear life. Sighing, Amanda walked up to her brother. "Should help them or not?"

"Yeah…we will…after lunch." He snickered.

"We already ate." She pointed out.

"Exactly." He gave a thumbs up.

"Nice. Let's head inside, maybe there's instructions on how to land this thing." Amanda suggested.

"Good call; I'm starting to get air-sick." Darius held his stomach, complaining. But after arriving inside the blimp…they got even more craziness. The only member of CP9 remaining, Kumadori, was standing in front of the cowering Tenryuubito, who happened to be blocking the controls with his fat. Darius grimaced at the sight of the disgusting noble. "Just when I thought I couldn't get anymore nauseous…gulp…ohhh." Amanda turned to her brother, who actually looked quite green.

"Darius…are you okay? I've never seen you get air sick." She frowned.

"It's not air sickness." The red-head groaned. "I just remembered before I found you on that sub with Admiral Pedophile, that I had gone into a supermarket to buy my favorite yogurt, to see it for once on sale. It was cheap so I bought three and ate them at once, but apparently they had gone bad. Big mistake, huh?"

"I'd say that you brought this upon yourself, but that accursed diet of yours was bound to do you in one day, so I can't bring myself to feel any sympathy to your position. Especially since you only eat food that have to ordered ahead of time, and I am questioned by occasional marines to insure I'm not sadistically torturing anyone to death; then they get scared off by you actually eating that crap and I feel embarrassed to be associated with you." Amanda gave an exasperated sigh.

"You have to specially order foods for him?" Kumadori cut in. "Does he have a lot of food allergies or something?"

"No…he just hates food that normal people would eat, and when I say normal I mean meat, dairy, and anything that remotely tastes good. Essentially, this idiot's a hardcore vegan, but not out of the reasons that people typically become like that." She explained.

"So basically…you have to specially order the food because no one else will buy them, and it would waste the store's money." Kumadori concluded.

"Yep." She sighed. "He's not an animal rights activist, he just has the world's worst taste buds. He's merely a simple boy, who will end up dying of starvation inevitably one day because food companies will eventually realize that it simply wastes money to produce a product only one person likes."

"And if that happens, I'm declaring war on them." Darius groaned, and suddenly put a hand over his mouth. "I'm gonna find a bathroom, excuse me!" He rushed to find on in a blur.

"I hope he finds one." She groaned. "Otherwise it'll rain vomit."

"Out of curiosity…does he cook his own food?" The CP9 member asked cautiously.

"Define cook- if by cooking, you mean set a firebomb off in the kitchen and corrupt any and all ingredients to make food around him, then yes, yes he does cook." Amanda growled, thinking of all the times she had to use space manipulation to fix the kitchen. "When it comes to household chores, I do all the cooking, and he does all the cleaning- although he only does this more than once a year due to the sheer power of Ichimaru-san."

"I-Ichimaru?" The Kabuki fighter repeated fearfully.

"…Sir struck down Cipher Pole too, huh?" She asked sardonically.

"Like a bird." He started trembling, but then did something unexpected. He shoved the Tenryuubito out of the way, and smashed the controls.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Jalmack exclaimed. "I CAN'T DIE AMONG COMMONERS, THINK OF MY REPUTATION!"

"That's what you're worried about in the face of death?" Amanda asked with a sweat-drop.

"I can't handle it! The idea of seeing Ichimaru-sama in person when I'm not worthy of him in the slightest! Honorable mother, here I come!" He ran past the girl and Tenryuubito and out towards the stern where Kalifa and Spandam were still hanging. Instinctively, the man's hair latched onto the closest things they could find.

"Huh?" Jalmack and Amanda blinked at the same time when something wrapped around their bodies. Both paled, it was the guy's living hair! "GAH!" They flew forwards towards the Kabuki fighter who was trying to desperately to get off the aircraft, while Spandam was doing his best to pull himself up using the Kabuki guy; neither of which saw what was coming. Amanda and Jalmack crashed into Kumadori, and they ended up the last in the long line of people, who were now hanging helplessly like a wind sock attached to the pole.

"WAAAAHAAHA!" They all yelled as they struggled to hold on.

"KID!" Spandam yelled at her. "WHO'S FLYING THIS THING?"

"That was supposed to be me." She replied sheepishly.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF!" Kalifa suddenly shrieked when the blimp did a 360. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY'D THE MACHINE DO THAT ALL OF THE SUDDEN?"

"Gotta be Darius." Amanda replied, with a dark look of annoyance. "Now that he's detoxed his body through air-sickness, he's going to thoroughly enjoy tampering with the blimp until it blows up."

"Why would he do that? Wouldn't that blow him up to?" Spandam exclaimed.

"With his physics power, not really…he's just manipulate the blast into something else!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Kid! I've been meaning to ask this for awhile, but is he the ultimate embody of evil?" Kalifa exclaimed.

"I don't know, many have thought that!" Amanda responded.

"WAHAHAHA! THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN AND PHYSICS OVERLORD DARIUS, GIVING MY COURAGEOUS PASSENGERS THE ULTIMATE TRUTH IN LIFE- PHYSICS." Darius' voice boomed on the intercom.

"Oh no." Amanda groaned. "That tears it, I'm landing this thing." She suddenly kicked Jalmack's grip off her (he ended up being the kabooz of the line), and she and the Tenryubito fell, when Darius made the blimp do another 360. Amanda landed on the deck of the blimp, while Jalmack landed…through the blimp, popping a whole in it. Amanda looked down the whole to see him dangling helplessly by his hands from a metal pole. "God…these guys are like cockroaches, they don't die." She ran to the control room, and found her brother speaking on the intercom with a huge grin on his face. Giving a sadistic smile, she cracked her knuckles and walked over to him.

**Outside the Blimp**

"THEREFORE THE TRAJECTORY OF THE MASS, IS MASS SQUARED, AND THE DERIVATIVE WOULD BE MASS CUBED. GOING ON FROM THAT, WE'LL GO INTO AN ADVANCED LESSON OF- OH HEY…MANDA-CHAN!"

It was silent for a moment, but a bunch of static was hear through the intercom, where an obvious struggle was taking place. "YOU'D TORTURE ME WITH PHYSICS WHEN I WAS LEFT HANGING WITH FOUR IDIOTS FOR DEAR LIFE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"TO BE FAIR, I THOUGHT YOU HAD JUMPED DOWN ONTO ONE OF THE SHIPS BELOW US!" Darius cheerfully argued.

"BALONEY! YOU KNEW I WAS OUT THERE AND TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY TO TORTURE ME, YOU DAMNED PSYCHOPATH!" The intercom was cutoff.

"I'm not sure if we should be worried or not." Kalifa replied. But suddenly, the blimp turned around.

**Back at Marineford**

Blueno sighed as he steered the wandering aircraft back to base with a remote control of some sort. "Sengoku-san, where shall I land it?"

"The middle of the battleground." He grounded out.

"Understood. Good thing we opted out, Lucci-san." Blueno turned to his amused comrade. "You still wish to fight them?"

"Yes…one day, but not now…I have no interest in fledglings." Lucci gave Otose a respectful bow and left with Hattori on his shoulder.

Blueno observed the old woman's smiling face. "You should probably leave, ma'am."

"I know…this just reminds me of how we found Darius." She smoked her cigarette. "I'll tell the story another time. Take care Garp-san, Kong-san; come by my shop for the story sometime."

"Ah." Garp nodded. "Otose." The woman stopped and turned back to him. "I may not approve of the way you and Gin are raising them, but…they're good kids, you've taught them well."

"That means a lot coming from you." Otose smiled. "The both of them are naturally nice, but…they both just need to have some fun once in awhile. Thank you for providing that for them, Aokiji-kun, especially for my granddaughter." She smiled at the ice admiral, who looked away in embarrassment. "I don't know what those two will decide to do in the future, however…I think we all look forward to seeing it."

"We do." Garp smiled. This had been a great celebration, despite what his colleagues would argue.

**Please review or ask questions or have concerns! I like talking to people!**


	27. I hate Paperwork! pt 1

**Hey guys! So this is part one of two of the ending, and this is what will happen- Amanda will say goodbye to Aokiji, Darius will meet the Strawhats (briefly), and Amanda will remeet Luffy. Someone requested me that Amanda did join Luffy's crew, so I could write a sequel, and other people have requested I write some kind of sequel in general, but to be honest...unless if enough people request it, I'm not gonna write it. I'm writing the other version of this story, which I will start posting next week. Sorry if you guys wanted more interaction with Darius and the Strawhats, but it just wasn't a huge part of the chapter; I never intended it to be. So without further ado, here's the next chapter- read, enjoy, review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

After beating the crap out of each other, the kids finally settled down. They sighed when they noticed the blimp being directed back to Marineford. They looked at each other and grinned madly, and then laughed.

"GAHAHAHA! I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Amanda laughed.

"Me too! AHAHAHA!" Darius doubled-over. He looked out the window, down at the ocean, noting that the two ships had stopped and seemed to be waiting for them. "Hey Manda-chan."

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I think Whitebeard-san and another pirate crew are down there, waiting for us. Think we should go?" He looked at his sister.

"Probably. If it's Whitebeard-san's ship, then Sir's definitely down there." She sighed, but then frowned.

"Let's go then, no need to get the guy any madder." Darius sighed.

"You go ahead just…give me a minute." She smiled.

**15min Later**

After the commotion finally died down, Dracule Mihawk stepped onto the stage, and stood beside the fallen ice admiral, who was relieved that his honor was techinically redeemed, but felt sad that his shame had been passed on to CP9. Aokiji felt that he should've been redeemed from something less humiliating. Mihawk walked up to him, and shocked admirals who had seen what was just played out in front of them. The swordsman let out a little smile, they were kids…they were honestly good kids, who just wanted to have fun. It made him feel reminiscent of what he was like when he was a child, he was about to pat Aokiji on the shoulder, when he suddenly felt a presence above him.

"Hey Akoji-san!" Amanda smiled as she landed on something. She blinked and realized she landed on a giant hat. She got off the man and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry dude. My bad."

"…Tell me…you're one of the children Aokiji was helping correct." Mihawk twitched looking at her.

"Yep! I had a lot of fun with Akoji-san!" She smiled brightly.

Frowning, the swordsman sighed. "Fine. Come here." He ordered. Amanda turned to Aokiji who looked hesitant, but nodded. Mihawk suddenly grasped Amanda's arms and hoisted her up.

"Mihawk!" Aokiji rushed forward.

"Calm down, admiral. I just want to see something." He replied.

"Mihawk…don't do anything rash." Garp warned.

"Rest assured, I'm not." Once the Navy was silent, he turned his attention back towards the girl and looked her straight in the eye. "You've caused cataclysmic damage of personal and physical levels, shamed the entire Navy, and single-handedly destroyed every ounce of dignity one admiral had. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Er…this all started because of Akoji-san's unwillingness to get help?" Amanda sweat-dropped.

"Would you be willing to consider Admiral Aokiji an enemy?" Mihawk asked.

"What?" Amanda asked, pausing in her thoughts.

"After all this…would you consider Admiral Aokiji, an enemy?" Mihawk repeated.

"No, never!" Amanda exclaimed. Everyone blinked, shocked by the girl's response.

"Despite all you've seen…despite all you've argued? You do realize if you were to choose to become a pirate or revolutionary, he'd have to become your enemy, correct?" Amanda kept a straight stare with the swordsman. "You've caused a lot of trouble, and I honesty don't care what you choose to be, but you must rectify your actions by taking a stand. Here and now, would you fight Admiral Aokiji as an enemy, should you choose the path of rebellion?" A tense silence replaced the laughter that had been present previously. Millions of thoughts went through everyone's head as the swordsman looked the girl straight in the eye. "Everyone wants to know what kind of person you'll be in the future, and since the Navy's anniversary was ruined, it's your responsibility to make up for it. Now…take a stand, tell everyone who you are, and who you're going to be."

At this, the girl frowned. "So…your name's Mihawk-san, right?"

"Ah." He nodded.

"Okay…who do you think you are, telling me to say that?" She asked seriously.

"Excuse me?" Mihawk raised a brow.

"You heard me." She glared. "I don't particularly care for your tone mister!" She struggled to point at him. "Who do you think you are, demanding my future plans, when you don't even know me? Who are you to tell me, I have to tell anyone who I'm planning to be, or who I'm supposed to be?" She turned to Kong and flashed a confident grin. "I have no idea who I'm going to be, but I sure as hell am not letting anyone tell me to be!"

"Kid…" Aokiji said.

Amanda flashed Aokiji a smile, and turned back to Mihawk with a glare. "Just like I'll decide my future, I'll decide my friends and enemies! Pirate or marine, I'll never consider Akoji-san an enemy! Chew on that, Hawk-breath!" She grinned.

"S-She just made fun of M-Mihawk…!" A couple marines stuttered.

"Hehe…" Garp smirked.

"Kid…" Aokiji mumbled.

"Quite something." Kizaru whistled.

"I think she should be executed to redeem the Navy's honor." Akainu replied, having given up to the situation a long time ago.

"Mihawk…what do you think, we should do?" Sengoku asked the warlord, who was still holding the child carefully.

At first, the swordsman didn't say anything, but kept looking the girl in the eye; he suddenly grabbed the front end of her shirt and bashed her on the head with his fist harshly. DOING! Amanda cradled her head, which now was sporting a new lump on her head. Mihawk turned his back to her, but couldn't hide the smile. "No further action is needed. I've now determined what kind of person she'll be. Amanda-chan…correct?" He looked at her. "Let's meet again on the battlefield, some time."

She grinned. "I'll be picking my teeth with your sword by the end of it."

Mihawk didn't even bother to hide his smile. "I look forward to it." Swishing his cape, he walked away; leaving everyone stunned.

"Did…Mihawk just give that girl his blessing?" Strawberry asked.

"I believe he did." Kizaru smiled. "Proves just what this kid will be in the future."

Amanda snapped out of it, when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jonathan. "Oh hey, it's you."

"Yes…why don't you tell us why you came back. I think Whitebeard and Strawhat are awaiting your return, with Ichimaru-san." The vice admiral gently scolded. "I know you're prolonging your fun, but you need to consider how everyone's been worried about you, it's not good to make people worry, is it?"

Amanda blushed in slight embarrassment. "No sir."

"Good." He closed his eyes and gave her a gentle smile. "It was very fun meeting you, and you made this anniversary celebration fun and memorable; you can't believe how boring this occasion is most of the time. Now then…Admiral Aokiji." He turned to the embarrassed ice admiral. "Manda-chan has something she has to say."

Smiling, Amanda walked over to him and stared up at him. "Yo!"

"Stop acting so happy, you just ruined every foundation ceremony there is, you realize." He groaned.

"Maybe, but I think I gave the world a great view of the Navy's humor. It proves that seemingly soulless people can laugh. Isn't that right?" She pointed out with a laugh. "But…for what it's worth, I don't Akoji-san's a bad admiral, or person…and if people are going to blame you for what happened, then their too weak to admit their own shortcomings, and to prove that's not the case, need to show their most embarrassing secrets." She crossed her arms triumphantly and turned to the crowd. "Hear that everyone! Whoever wishes to blame Akoji-san or make fun of him, please tell the whole world your most embarrassing secret now. How about you, Akainu-san? Sengoku-san? Kizaru-san?"

"We intend to forget this whole day even happened, so rest assured no one will even try to bring this up ever again." Sengoku had blue lines on his face.

"I'll back off." Akainu grumbled.

"I have no reason…to continue this." Kizaru shrugged.

"Good." She grinned again, and turned to Aokiji. "For what it's worth…if you hadn't gone with me…I probably would've died against Blackbeard-san, so thank you for that. Thank you for protecting me when you did, and thanks for staying with me when I was vulnerable. I had fun…I don't wish to consider Akoji-san an enemy; not now, not ever."

"You're too soft kid." The admiral sighed.

"Maybe, but so are you." She jumped up suddenly, and finally killed the last of Aokiji's dignity- she hugged him! The admiral didn't move when he felt the girl warp her arms around his neck, nor did he move when she attempted to envelope him in the hug. After a moment, she let go and dropped to the ground. "I've got to go, by Admiral Moron!" She smiled, and a second later, she vanished.

It was silent for a very long time…until finally Sengoku spoke. "So…that concludes today's celebration, let's all have cake."

**Whitebeard's ship**

To say that Amanda was nervous was an understatement; when she got to the ship, she saw her brother, knocked out from a haki blast and a part of his hair missing, that was no doubt caused by her loving father's blade, Shishiou. She glanced nervously at the ship, before Marco suddenly came up behind her, grabbed her and took down to ship. Amanda had blue lines down her face with a nervous smile, she knew that Marco carrying her meant absolutely no chance at escape. He walked up to his awaiting captain, who had his commanders and pirates all awaiting the girl with polite smiles, and deadly auras radiating off them. Marco stopped and Ace came up to them, wordlessly, the first commander passed the girl off to the fire pirate. "Why Marco, isn't this the little girl who had the nerve to come on to ship unannounced, but scare the living hell out of all of us, with an admiral?"

"Why yes, Ace. I believe it is." Marco replied evenly.

"I see. What shall we do with her?" Ace kept the calm smile.

"Leave that to me, please." They turned to their honorary guest. "After all, my daughter is my responsibility, so I am sorry that she put all of you through so much trouble. Manda-chan?" The girl gulped. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Er…it's good to see you again?"She replied.

"I see. Put her down please." Ichimaru smiled. Ace did as he was asked, and walked to the sidelines. "Come here, Manda-chan." Gulping, the girl did as she was asked, until she stood right in front of him. Ichimaru knelt down beside her, and gave her, his usual smile. But instead of Shishiou like she was expecting, something else happened entirely.

SMACK! The whole crew dropped their polite smiles, and was replaced with absolute shock. Whitebeard stood up, and Ichimaru suddenly felt an angry presence behind him. He turned to the other guests on the ship, the Strawhat crew. He turned back to his adopted daughter who was cradling her cheek with a shocked expression. She looked into her guardians eyes, and saw his blue eyes were peering down at her with frantic worry, anger, and relief. Amanda felt her stomach sink, she truly made him worry about her. "Ichimaru." The deadly swordsman turned to Whitebeard. "I understand how you feel, and how you discipline your child is up to you, however…on my ship, do not ever strike a child."

"You're right, Whitebeard-san…it is none of your business." His expression hadn't changed, even when it switched back to his little girl. "You've got quite a lot of nerve don't you, you go off on a mission without telling me, you only contact me when you know I'll be busy, you get your brother dragged into it, you place an Admiral in danger, you get into a fight with Blackbeard, and you take a rescue mission without my consent to rescue a pirate without charging them. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sir…" She mumbled, looking down.

"Oi!" Everyone turned to the Strawhat captain, who had stepped forward. Ace looked a bit worried, but one look from Whitebeard said not to get involved. Luffy looked Ichimaru straight in the eye. "I don't care who you are, don't ever hurt my crewmates, especially my little sister."

"Luffy!" Ace exclaimed.

"What?" Ichimaru glared harshly at him, but Luffy didn't back down.

"You heard me! Manda-chan's my little sister! I thought she looked familiar at Water 7, but I recognized her when she smiled!" He smiled at the shocked girl, who was staring at him. "I remember the day we met, it was the anniversary of Sabo's death, and me and Ace were only eight and eleven. I remember you stabbing me under the eye, and reopening my scar to retrieve the tissue you needed to save her arm." Amanda's eyes widened at that. "I know about the scar on her arm, but I don't know how she got it. Gramps never told me, and I won't ask until she's ready."

"I've never met you." Amanda got up with an offensive tone. "Who are you? How do you know about my scar?"

"…You don't remember me, do you?" Luffy asked saddened, but then he smiled. "That's fine, you were barely conscious, and you were so little when we met, right Ace?"

Amanda turned to the slightly older pirate. "Ah. You were only two at the time, so it makes sense that you don't remember. Luffy was willing to sacrifice his own eye to save your arm, we asked about you many times, but gramps wouldn't tell us anything."

"Sir…?" She turned to Ichimaru uncertainly, who had started reaching for his blade. Her eyes widened, and got in front of Luffy. "Sir!" Ichimaru snapped out of his angry trance, and his hand stopped. Amanda blinked and ran up to hug him, she only reach his waist, but the man could tell she was trying to comfort him. Ichimaru immediately knelt down and enveloped her in a huge hug.

He clutched her tightly, and murmured. "Do you have any idea how worried, you made everyone? How worried you made me? Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry Sir…I just wanted to get the momentum back for Otose-san's husband." She explained.

"Ah. That." He smiled and pulled out a ring with a large ruby in its center. He opened a button, and it showed a decorative compass with crystal-glass as its cover. "This right?"

"Ah! It looks exactly like the one, Otose-san described! That's her husband's right?" She exclaimed happily.

"Yep." Ichimaru gave a relieved smile and gave her another hug. "I already gave your brother his own greeting, and welcome. I want you two to apologize to these nice pirates, and go home. Darius!" Her brother immediately came to life from his stupor, and was beside his sister at once.

"Hai!" He saluted.

"Say goodbye to these nice pirate people, we have to go home now." Ichimaru smiled pleasantly. "By the way, Manda-chan…don't forget the Heart Pirates, they're waiting for you down there." He pointed down, indicating the sub. Amanda looked down and saw Law, with a very pissed off smile. "Hop to it." He smiled and threw her at him. Amanda landed in Law's arm, and he proceeded to give her the biggest double noogie in the world. "She'll come back up eventually, Whitebeard-san, but Darius, you should head home. I'll send her home when she's done here."

"I'll stick around, I've got heads to knock off, here." He growled at Luffy. "I heard you tried to recruit my sister."

"Eh. She's going to be my crewmember, sorry…no room for you." Luffy frowned at him.

"Funny...she doesn't seem to have any interest in it. Other than hot girls and a random trademark, what do you have going for your crew?" He growled.

"Don't talk about Nami and Robin respectfully! Little shit!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Wasn't talking to you curly brow." Darius glared.

"Ha, I like this kid." Zoro replied.

"Shut up, marimo." The boy grumbled.

"TEME! YOU WANT TO DIE?" Sanji and Zoro demanded at the same time.

"Come on guys, he's just a little kid." Nami reasoned.

"Shut it, exotic dancer." Darius replied.

"WHY YOU?" Nami got out her weapon and was ready to electrocute him.

"Now now...he may not have manners, but surely he has some good in him." Robin smiled reassuringly.

"Shut up, old lady." Darius said. Suddenly, hands were choking him and Robin glared furiously at him.

"Oi! Oi! Let's all try to get along here!" Ussop tried to reason.

"Yeah! We need to be reasonable here!" Chopper added.

"Words of wisdom coming from Pinoccio and Rudolf, how nice." The red head grumbled.

"Move over!" They yelled and got into position.

"Heh...you guys can't take a joke." Franky laughed.

Darius turned to the cyborg, and stared. "I don't know where to begin, the lack of physics accuracy on your body, or how badly you're trying to compensate for something."

"DIE!" Franky readied his cannon.

Veins popped on the red-head's head, but Ichimaru's firm hand stopped him. "Run along now, I'll explain things here."

"Grrr…you promise, Manda will come back with you, right?" Darius asked.

"Of course. She'll teleport home, herself." Ichimaru smiled and shooed. "Go on."

"Fine." Darius grumbled, but sent one final glare to Luffy. "If she doesn't come back, you're the first person I'm going after." With that, he levitated into the air, and flew off.

"She's joining my crew." Luffy stated.

"Brat, don't make this any harder than it already is." Whitebeard sighed.

"Luffy…just let it go for now, she's not old enough anyway." Ace reasoned.

"Yes, let me explain something to you." Ichimaru gave his famous smile.

**Review Please! The next chapter will be up Wednesday or Thursday! **


	28. I hate Paperwork! pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm updating my stories early because my Grandpa has taken a bad spill and is currently on the verge of death, and reviews and writing take my mind off my problems! So to all my reviewers and people who favoirted this story, thanks so much! You've all been wonderful and very helpful! So this is the last chapter of this story, and you guys might be a pit peeved at me...I don't think I made Luffy too OOCish, but the problem is, Luffy's so hell-bent on people joining his crew that he selects, so I wasn't sure how to get Amanda off the hook exactly. For various reasons, I've decide not to have Amanda join the Strawhat crew for now, she's too young and I can't really process a sequel at the moment for various reasons. So without further ado, here's the last chapter of 'Hell's Babysitting', read, enjoy, review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my OCs**

"Amanda and Darius are sworn siblings, they'll never be forced apart, and even if you did manage to convince Amanda to leave with you, she'd simply run back to him." Ichimaru explained.

"They're sworn siblings?" Luffy asked surprised. That seemed to strike a chord, Ichimaru noticed, and he could tell it struck a chord with Ace to.

"Eh. I raised Amanda since she was two, but I didn't adopt Darius until he was three." Ichimaru smiled.

"Why?" Luffy asked, confused,

"I didn't meet him until then." The swordsman shrugged. "It was actually quite funny how they met."

_Flashback_

_ Ichimaru sighed, sipping his tea; his daughter was supposed to come back from Otose's by now, and he was starting to get worried. Sure it was only five minutes late, but after nearly losing the girl ten times in one year, Ichimaru got extremely paranoid about where his adopted daughter was. He remembered all the parenting tips he got from Garp, and frowned; he didn't think it was wise to force a child into a certain career path so young, but at the same time…she did need to know how to defend herself. When Amanda got strong enough, he was going to teacher how to do Ostrich chores around the ranch, he just had to make Garp didn't know which island she was on. When the old man offered to take the girl, he meant fight Ichimaru to death for her, which surprised the former Admiral. He knew Garp wanted a descendent to follow in his footsteps, but not that badly._

_ "SIR!" Ichimaru put his tea down, and turned to the sound of his daughter, relief fwashing over him. "You'll never believe what me and Otose-san, found!" She smiled, hugging his legs._

_ He smiled and picked her up. "Eh? What did you find, Manda-chan?"_

_ "I've got a new brother!" She exclaimed._

_ Ichimaru kept an extremely neutral face, and very calmly stroked her hair to calm himself. "Eh?"_

_ "Uh huh! I found him on a remote area of Jaya near the Baltic sea exit, he was injured, so I brought him to Otose-san! He's quiet, and writes a bunch of weird equations; Otose-san and Katherin-san calls physics! I don't understand it though, but he seems so nice!" She explained. Ichimaru tuned the rest of it out, planning to string Otose up by her nose, until he heard that last part. "He's also got powers, but no devil-fruit, just like me!"_

_ "Eh?" He was genuinely interested now. "Really?"_

_ "Yeah!" She smiled brightly._

_ "Manda-chan!" She turned to the familiar Kabukicho grandmother figure. "Wait with Darius outside, while I talk to Ichimaru."_

_ "Hai!"She wiggled out of Ichimaru's grasp and went outside. The swordsman looked out to see a red-haired boy, with jade-green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a yellow and black shirt, with green pants. He wore a silent frown and an indifferent look, he was also bandaged from his torso. Ichimaru could tell by the bandages that started at the boy's shoulder._

_ "His name's Darius." Ichimaru turned to Otose, who had started smoking. "Amanda found him on a piece of driftwood south of the island, he was about to betaken by slave traders. He was much more open than Manda-chan when she first came to us; apparently someone named Eneru has taken over Skypia, and feared the boy's power. Due to the boy's inexperience, Eneru won, and he was thrown off the island. Apparently, he was an orphan on Skypia, outcasted because he didn't have the antenna-like hairstyle. Supposedly, that was a birth defect, and the fact that he had powers without a devil fruit, Darius was ousted from the general populous and was left to die in the forest when he learned to walk. Eneru was terrified of the boy's power's and was terrified of what people would think if they even found his body."_

_ "So after thrashing the boy with lightening, the poor kid was thrown off the island. How'd he survive?" Ichimaru asked, while watching his daughter from the window with this new kid._

_ "Apparently, he instinctively used his physics ability to not only soften his fall, but manipulated a piece of driftwood to be sturdy enough to carry him to shore." Otose puffed. "Due to his advanced intelligence, he can actually remember things from infancy and can actually use physics to manipulate the environment around himself. He was very hostile when we first treated him, and even almost killed Manda-chan, since she was protecting the bar."_

_ "Really?" Ichimaru pursed._

_ "Don't worry, nothing came of it." The old woman sighed. "After two days with us, a slave trader came into town and tried to pocket him. Amanda intervened and almost got her eye cut out."_

_ "This story sounds better, and better." Ichimaru clutched his sword tighter._

_ "Luckily, Red-haired Shanks was in town, and sent the slave trader packing." Otose explained. "Apparently he has a soft spot for kids, practically raised one back in East Blue. His crew left him in the water to die, Shanks shows no mercy to child abusers, that part about him hasn't changed in the slightest. He was also amused at Amanda's bravery, as well as Darius' looks. But sadly, Amanda was hurt pretty badly; and Darius was too emotional to use his physics properly, so she took a severe beating from the man in order to protect Darius. But when the man was about to cut out her eye, Darius went crazy and a blast of numbers came out, according to Shanks' crewman, Yassop, who first spotted them. Shanks only made it int time due to the haki blast he sent at the horrid man."_

_ "Did Red-haired give the man what he deserved?" Ichimaru smiled sadistically._

_ "From what I heard, he broke the man's arm and leg, and set him out so sea on a piece of driftwood." She puffed._

_ "Ah. That execution method, that means the gentle Red-haired was pretty pissed." Ichimaru chuckled darkly. "As he should be."_

_ "Yes. I'm sorry…that happened while she was supposed to be under my watch, and this happened. She bears no ill grudge, but knowing you…" She sighed._

_ "Let's just say you're lucky I need your help with her, and you're a better alternative than Garp." He smiled darkly._

_ Otose sighed. "I can't say I agree with Garp's methods, but…he has some valid points, the girl needs to learn to fight, whether it's for the Navy or the Pirates, it's still something she needs to learn. Do you honestly think that we can keep her under the radar her whole life, and what about the boy, are you going to turn him out on the street?"_

_ "…She's not strong enough, and as for the boy…I don't know Otose…I really don't think I can handle another kid. I can barely take care of her, even with Garp's parenting advice." He groaned._

_ "First of all, don't call form a Den Den Mushi the Navy can track; as a former admiral, you know that. Second of all, you're living in a dream world- in the first six months she came to us, she wouldn't leave your side, and couldn't fall asleep unless if you were beside her. Even when you moved from the bed, she would wake up and find you. Then after the first eight months passed, she could read, write, and talk; when she read a book with you, I had never seen your eyes light up in such a way. We both served our time in the Navy, but we both got out for different reasons."_

_ "Eh…I suppose you're right. There's no getting out of it, is there?" Ichimaru asked, smiling when the boy and girl chased each other around outside. "They really get along well."_

_ "Darius opened up like novel to Amanda after the incident, and like Amanda, he can't sleep without her beside him. So you'll have two kids, and Matsumoto sharing your bed." Otose sighed. _

_ "How did I get a family like this?" He sighed._

_ "Hey Gin…" Otose and Ichimaru turned to she a beautiful, voluptuous, orange-haired woman with blue eyes was at the door, staring at the scene in front of her. The kids were wrestling, and Amanda was currently stretching Darius' face, while Darius was pulling her hair. "Who's that red-head with Manda-chan?"_

_ "Our son, Ran-chan, our son." Ichimaru gave a a happy, defeated smile._

_Flashback ends_

"I never could have a family with Ran-chan, so when one was unexpectedly shoved on me, I couldn't do anything but accept it. Manda-chan and Dairy-kun are brats, as Whitebeard-san said, one's a veteran psychopath, and one's a sobbing willow, but they also happen to be my kids. Please understand that." Ichimaru reasoned.

"She's still my little sister." Luffy replied firmly. "I promised myself I'd find her and have her join my crew!

"Maybe, I'm sure you see her that way. But she's still a kid, compared to you; she doesn't even have a remote handle on her powers yet, and I honestly don't think you or you're crew is equipped to take her on as your charge." Ichimaru smiled.

"Who are you to decide that?" Luffy demanded.

"I'm her guardian, that's who I am, and I don't intend to give that up when she hasn't even reach the double digits in age yet." He said simply. "I have no problem with you taking her as a crew-member, but wouldn't you say it's better for her to grow up a little first, and then take her as a crew-mate?"

"There's no time like the present! Besides...what if she's already apart of someone else's crew, and what about that Darius-guy?" Luffy pointed out.

"They probably will stay together, but as a brother of someone, you can understand why they want to stay together, at least for now." Ichimaru smiled. "But, that's why they need the time to grow, so they'll learn not to be too dependent on each other."

"Mrrr." Luffy pouted. "I want her word, she'll join my crew one day."

"Why are you so set on getting her, anyways?" Ichimaru asked.

"Simple. She saved Robin, and I protected her when her arm was about to be chopped off! I know she'll fit right in with out crew!" Luffy looked him right in the eye. "She'll be safe and protected in my crew! She belongs with us!

"If you say so…" Ichiamru turned, when Amanda managed to get herself back on the ship. Amanda had several bumps protruding from her head, and her hair was messed up. "Manda-chan…did you say thank you to the nice pirates?"

"Yeah…I feel like my head went through a grinder." She sighed, looking at the huge pirate crew ahead of her. "I apologize to everyone else now, right?" With a nod, she walked up to Whitebeard and bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry for the trouble I caused you. Thank you very much for helping me, and worrying enough about me to go through all this trouble…"

After awhile Whitebeard sighed. "Brat…don't ever let me catch you in the Grand Line again under circumstances anywhere remotely similar to how we met. Also…I want to see what you'll become when you get older…pirate or marine, we all want to see it. So don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" She stood straight.

"Good. Now say your good byes and go home, I think this has been enough excitement for all of us, for awhile." Whitebeard, pet Amanda's head with his giant head, almost squashing her. "Hopefully, you'll grow taller."

"Grrr." She growled annoyed, but then smiled. "Arigato, Whitebeard-san…really."

"It's fine, now say goodbye to my sons, and your brothers, they probably won't see you for awhile." Amanda was suddenly ruffled by all the different Whitebeard pirates; Luffy looked at her, definitely upset by the prospect of letting her go, but he couldn't bring himself to force her to go with him either.

"It'll be fine, Luffy." Ace patted his shoulder. "If she does join your crew, she'll make a fierce pirate, but…let her grow a little first. We may have been in rushes to become pirates, but she and her brother are obviously enjoying their childhoods. No reason, to interrupt that, right?"

"…I guess so." Luffy sighed. "But I just found her again, and look at how well she gets along with my crew." He smiled at his crew introducing themselves properly to her. "What if...I never see her again Ace?"

"You're thinking of Sabo, right?" Ace sighed, the last time they saw their brother, he had been taken away by family, and they never got the chance to say goodbye to him before...

"I should've done more to protect Sabo, I wasn't strong enough and I kept relying on you guys too much to protect me. But with Manda-chan, what if she disappears and never comes back?" Luffy frowned.

"I ain't gonna lie, it is a possibility. Especially with her being an odd-jobs person. But...she's our sister Luff, she won't die that easy." The older reassured.

"Yeah..." Luffy then stretched his arm out to grab the little girl in the midst of the excited crowd.

"Can I help you?" Amanda blinked and looked at him.

"Promise me, that when you're ready that you'll join my crew!" He demanded. The entire ship was silent with shock (minus Ace and Luffy's crew, who were used to it).

"Uh...considering I can't predict the future, nor do I really believe in making fake promises to get out of awkward situations, although I wish I did in this particular moment, I'm gonna say maybe." Amanda sweat-dropped.

"That's not good enough! Promise me you'll become part of my crew!" Luffy demanded again.

Amanda frowned. "Why would you want someone like me in your crew anyways? What use would I be to you?" She raised a brow at how tense his hold became, so she continued. "I don't show it, but I have a pretty weak body, and I don't know anything about ship maintenance, and I hate cooking. I have the aim of a drunk, and the navigation skills of a broken traffic sign. Other than fighting, the most I could do for you would be light cleaning. So what do you say about that?"

At this, Luffy gave a gentle smile brought her into a tiaght embrace. No one said anything, and Amanda was too shocked to protest; not to mention, she really didn't want to hurt the older boy for some reason. "You're my imouto-chan! Of course you'd fit right in! And no one in my crew's 'of use' to me; they're my nakama! Nakama don't see uses in each other, they take of each other! You've got a lot to learn about being a pirate, Imouto-chan! So promise me, you'll become part of my crew one day!"

Amanda stood still in the hug, not sure what to say. She definitely was fond of the pirate captain, and wouldn't mind following him, but...her first loyalties were to Sir and Otose, not to mention...Darius. With a heavy sigh, she replied. "If the circumstances are right one day...then yes, I'll join your crew."

"That's pretty uncertain, Imouto-chan." Luffy pulled away and frowned at her.

"Yeah well..." She managed to get out of his hold. "It's the best you're gonna get, so take it, or leave it."

Looking at the girl, his frown couldn't help but turn into a smile. Yeah, he wanted his little sister on his crew, he wanted her to be apart of his life, but…she was happy the way she was, and he couldn't force her away from that. He smiled at the future ahead of him; the Navy got humiliated, the World Government got humbled, and his little sister was mingling with the greatest pirates in the world, including him and his crew. Yep…the future was looking good.

**-End**

**PS- I will start the serious version of this story next week, and I promise it will be good! It won't have as much humor, but there will be a lot of epic fight scenes, and I promise Amanda will still bash Aokiji. If you have any questions or concerns about the serious version, feel free to PM me, but I probably won't get back to you until Sunday. Thanks again for the support!  
><strong>


End file.
